Blast to the Past
by Tailsmo4ever
Summary: Sequel to Sweet Dreams. A villain from an age old past returns to continue his destruction. This time, it'd take more than just Sonic and his friends to stop it. Please review and beware of flying references!
1. Origins

A/N: Finally, it took me some years but it's ready. The sequel to my previous story, Sweet Dreams. For those of you who haven't read it yet please do so you can understand it. This story feature thrills and chills, twists and turns, and a whodunit story that will leave you asking questions! And of course, non-stop high speed, machine bashing action! Enjoy!

WARNING: The following story contains scenes of mild violence, mild language, and mild suggestive themes. Reader discretion is advised.

**Ch 1: Origins**

_"Get a load of this!"_ _Dr. Eggman shouted as he fired multiple lasers from the Egg Viper on Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower as they swiftly eluded them. Sonic retaliated with a quick Homing Spin at the head._

_"Too slow!" Sonic smirked as he landed, "WAY too slow."_

_"Sonic, don't forget!" Tails reminded him, "We need to deactivate the doomsday machine or else everybody's done for!" _

_"Don't sweat it, little bro! I got that covered!"_

_Sonic raced up to the giant computer, ready to smash it to bits. But Eggman quickly fired more lasers at the speedy blue hedgehog. One of the shrapnel from the lasers struck the chain of the sapphire medallion he was wearing, causing it to fall. He soon noticed it was missing but didn't have the time to look for it as he dodged a spinning disk._

_"It's no use, give up!" the mad doctor laughed, "There is only t-minus ten seconds left until this stupid planet is blown to smithereens! Even you two pests aren't fast enough to stop it!"_

_"Wanna bet?" Sonic growled, "Tails, you ready?" His sidekick nodded and the two began to bounce off the walls of the unstable, flashing battlefield. Eggman tried to lock in on them, but their speed was too great. The blue and yellow wacky pinballs finally crashed into the Egg Viper, sending it into the doomsday machine, creating a huge explosion, but it wasn't over yet as the area began to collapse. Sonic looked at the pile where the Egg Viper laid rather inconsolably, as if he almost regretted doing that._

_"Sonic? Sonic!" Tails shouted as he shook his arm, "I know your upset but we gotta get out of here! The fortress is unstable!"_

_"What? Oh, sorry bout that," Sonic responded as he shock his head, "Right. Let's go!" The two ran for the exit, but before they could leave, some rubble closed in on them, "Damn!" Sonic swore, "We're stuck!"_

_Tails soon saw some more rubble falling down, only this time it was falling on them, "Oh no!"_

_"Brace yourself!" Sonic yelled as he shielded Tails and himself with his Instashield. Before the rubble made impact though, their world went blank with a bright light…_

All of that happened one year ago. You see, Sonic, Tails and Eggman were from a distant planet called Mobius. And there is some thing very interesting about Sonic that most people would be shocked to find out. The only ones who know his secret are Tails, Eggman… and Princess Elise…


	2. An Old Threat Returns

**Ch 2: An Old Threat Returns**

Mobotropolis: a city that has seen much turmoil in its long life. It has seen peace and war during the last several years, as an evil force turned it into a dystopia and contaminated the world with darkness and pollution, almost succeeding in destroying it.

The keyword being ALMOST.

Fourteen year old Prince Manic the Hedgehog was a green hedgehog with punk like quills. He was also wearing a punk style outfit to boot. On his chest, he had a green pendent. Right now, he was looking over the balcony of Castle Oblivion looking over Mobotropolis. Normally, he was always hype and active. But today he felt bummed out.

'It was a year ago when that happened. We just got to know each other and the kid too. I still can't believe there both gone…'

"Manic?"

The green hedgehog turned around to meet his sixteen year old sister, Princess Sonia the Hedgehog. She was a magenta hedgehog with hair for quills. She was wearing a fashionable pink and purple outfit and purple pendent that seemed to match, "Yeah, Sonia? What's up?"

"You're thinking about those two again, aren't ya?" she asked in her English accent.

"Yeah…"

The pinkish hedgehog walked next to her brother and warped her arms around his shoulders, "Trust me on this, baby brother. I really miss them too."

"I still don't get it, why did they have to do something stupid?"

"You know how he is. Like the wind, he's unpredictable. Still, he wouldn't want you moping around like this."

****************************************************************************

A brown teenaged squirrel walking through the halls of the castle when she spotted a dark red fox walking past. She smiled and greeted her, "Hey, Fiona!"

"Hey, Sally," she responded with a sad smirk, "Where you headed?"

"The Queen needed me to help her and Sir Charles with the scrolls again, nothing really… you're thinking of him again, aren't you?"

"You could say that," Fiona looked down at the pendent she was wearing, it was a sapphire lion head, "I still remember back in the old days. I was so mean to him; I gave him no respect at all. I always thought he was shallow and self-centered ya know?"

"Everyone knew about that," Sally said with a soft chuckle, "Man, talk about old times, huh?"

"Sally?" called an elegant female voice with a Transylvanian accent. The two girls turned around to see a tall purple female hedgehog walking up to them. She had soft curly quills that looked like hair and wore a white gown with a gold tiara on her head. This was Queen Aleena the Hedgehog… V.

"Good day, Sire. Don't worry; I'll be there in a second."

Just then, the castle began to shake uneasily. "Earthquake! And a big one!" Fiona yelled as she tried her best not to fall down. As the tremor settled, a yellow mongoose in his late teens ran up to them.

"You guys felt that?!"

"Yes, Ash. We did," Queen Aleena frowned, "Something about that Earthquake was not right. I sense something familiar something sinister. Ash, you and the girls round up the other Resistance and meet me in the courtyard."

"Yes, ma'm!" the nodded before spreading out.

Minutes later, more furriers joined the Manic, Sonia and the other four of them at the top of the castle. They were a yellow female mongoose that seemed to be related to Ash, a cyborg rabbit, a white polar bear, an armadillo and a yellow female cat.

"Is the something wrong, mother?" Sonia asked, "You did say you sense something sinister right?"

"Yes, Sonia. I have a bad feeling about this, but… do you remember the story of our ancestor, Aleena I?"

"I remember," Manic nodded, "She was a powerful witch who defeated an alien race called Metarex or something."

"So what the Metarex?" asked Ash's little sister, Mina, "Don't tell us their coming back."

"I hope not," Mighty the Armadillo said, "I'd hate to have something disturber the peace."

"Don't worry 'bout it, sugar," Bunnie Rabbot said reassuringly, "I'd like to see em try throw anything they got at us."

At those words, the sky grew darker and thunder and lighting started to flash all around them.

"You just had to open your big mouth," Bark the Polar Bear groaned.

"Th… this dark energy… no! It isn't possible!" Queen Aleena stammered.

Emerging from the dark clouds was a large metallic entity that looked rather monstrous, "Heh heh heh heh… it has been long time in this planet, but I am finally back."

"It is you, you're Dark Oak."

"Ah, so you're the descendant of Aleena I, are you not? I suppose a lot has changed in three hundred years, so I will just make this quick. Give me the Time Stones."

"Never! I will never submit to you!" Queen Aleena shouted as her hands glowed in green light, "My ancestor defeated you once; I shall finish what she started!"

"I don't fall for the same tricks twice!" Dark Oak shouted as he struck a bolt of dark lighting on her. She screamed in pain as the dark energy race all over her. She collapsed as the attack stopped.

"Mama!" Manic and Sonia cried as the raced for their fallen mother.

"That was to easy," Dark Oak sneered darkly as he disappeared into the clouds, "Now that I have stripped you of your powers, you can't do squat, and I will be victorious!"

"D… Dark Oak… I…"

"Save that breath of yours. You'll be needing it soon enough…"

"No… Dark Oak… you c-can't…" Queen Aleena chocked out before losing consciousness. The sky soon started to clear up.

"Mama! Mama! Wake up, please!" Sonia cried as she shook her. Honey the Cat went over to check the pulse.

"It's okay, she's just knocked out. She is getting weaker though."

"There has to be something we could do!" Manic explained, "Get Uncle Chuck, quick!"

****************************************************************************

Sir Charles the Hedgehog and Bernie the Hedgehog walked from his lab to the anxious Freedom Fighters. "Well?" Sally asked.

"She will live," Sir Charles said, "I place her in a capsule to be kept in suspended animation for a while. Sister Aleena will have to remain there for the time being."

"Whew!" Sonia sighed in relief.

"We're not done yet," Bernie continued, "We've been tracking the whereabouts of the Metarex and found something very disturbing," she pulled out a mini computer a made a holographic image of several planets, "See all of these planets? The Metarex destroyed them already."

"My God…" Fiona gasped, "Their finishing what they started three hundred years ago."

"Then our first priority is to find the mother ship of the Metarex and stop them," Ash said, "We need to destroy them before more lives are lost!"

"Got it," Sonia nodded, "Everyone, prepare the Leaf Storm, we're going to outer space!" as everyone left to get ready for the space mission, "Sonia turned around to were her mother was sleeping, "Don't worry mother, we'll be back…"

An hour later, all of the Freedom Fighters used the Acorn Family spaceship, the Leaf Storm, to follow the Metarex. After a few hours, Mighty spotted some Metarex ships departing from a planet.

"Hey, guys! Heads up!"

"Not another one…" Sonia groaned.

"Let's get a closer look," Sally said, "There might be something there that may help us!"

They landed on the strange planet and everything was a mess. Flames and destroyed buildings were everywhere. Ash told everyone to spread out and search for anything. Manic looked around for anything possible. Then he found something moving under some ruble. Wanting to know what it was, he dug through the ruble to find a strange pale faced girl with emerald hair and budding flowers on it. She was wearing a green flower like dress with stockings and green shoes. She was unconscious.

"Hey kid!" Manic shouted as he shook her, "Wake up!"

The girl slowly moaned before opening a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes. She gasped and backed away, "Who are you?" she gasped in her English accent.

"Hey calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"What happened? Where is my family?" she looked around only to see the destruction everywhere. As soon as she realized the truth, she slowly slumped down to her knees.

"Oh man," Manic frowned as he sat next to her, "You're the only one left, aren't you?"

"They're all… gone," the girl wept, "Who could have done this?"

"I don't really know," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "But that's why we're here."

"You are going to help me?"

"I've never turned anyone down before and I ain't gonna start now."

"Manic? Manic!" his older sister called as she walked through, "There is nothing around here. The Metarex destroyed everything and… who is that?"

"A survivor."

"Oh poor little girl," Sonia cooed as she stroked her hair, "What's you name? And what are you?"

"C-Cosmo. I'm a Petaligan…"

"Well, Cosmo, we can't leave you here. Come on, Manic, let's bring her and get her introduced with the others."

"Got it."

Later on, everyone got back to the Left Storm. Cosmo introduced herself and told the Freedom Fighters about what happened when the Metarex invaded and how she got caught in a falling building.

"Well, it was a complete miracle that you survived," Sally said, "Though I'm sorry that you're the last of you kind."

"But I'd like to know why there are doing this?" Fiona stated.

"Uh, Fiona?" Honey said.

"I wanna know what the Metarex are looking for…"

"Fiona?"

"And what do they want?!"

"FIONA!"

"WHAT?"

"Your chest is glowing."

Fiona looked at the pendent she had on, as did everyone else. It was glowing in a bright blue color, "W… what?"

"That's not right!" Sonia said, "The only time the medallions would do that is if the true keepers are…. Chief! What's the next planet ahead of us?"

"It's a blue planet called Earth." Ash told her.

"That can't be right… is he still alive somehow?" Mina asked.

"There's only one way to find out!" Sally said indefinitely as she pointed forward, "Full speed ahead everyone! We're going to Earth!"

"Roger!"


	3. Origins II

**Ch 3: Origins II**

_It was in the morning when Tails informed his fellow Freedom Fighters that Eggman had once again managed to breach the domed city of Knothole. Right now, he was flying his newest machine, the Egg Hornet, and was destroying sections of the city. A beam of ice knocked the doctor to the side as the machine was temporarily frozen._

_"Nice work, Bark," Ash radioed in as he, Sally and Fiona stood from a safe distance, "But I don't think that was enough."_

_"Bunnie, see if you can knock him out of the sky!" _

_"I here ya, Sally-Girl!" the sixteen year old cyborg rabbit shouted in her Texan accent as she fired some missiles at Eggman who managed to evade them. Mighty used his geokinesis throw some boulders and smash the Egg Hornet to the ground._

_Fiona smirked in satisfaction, "Mina, Honey, your call."_

_"Roger!" Mina responded, "We'll secure the area!" she and Honey ran to the site, when all of a sudden the Egg Hornet, rose from the ground._

_"What?!" Honey gasped, "That thing's hardly damaged!"_

_"Heh heh heh…" Eggman snickered darkly, "You honestly thought that it could stop me? Give me a break!" Eggman launched more missiles all over the battlefield. One missile struck a building and Mina was right under it as it fell._

_"Mina! Get out of there!" Ash yelled._

_Mina, however, was just paralyzed with fear. As she braced for impacted, a blue blur caught her just as the building fell and placed her in a safe distance. It was a thirteen year old blue hedgehog with red running sleeks, emerald eyes and a sapphire lion pendant small enough to fit in his fist around his neck._

_"Whew… thanks, Sonic!" Mina smiled._

_"No problemo!" He winked, "Hang tough!" he ran after the machine as he evaded more missiles. He jumped and used Homing Spin to knock it back. "It doesn't have to be this way!"_

_"Oh, yes it does!" as Eggman charged at him, Sonic retaliated with another Homing Spin and blasted him out into the sky and out of the city as the dome reactivated. He wiped his brow as he sighed in relief._

_Minutes later, the Officials was cleaning up the mess as Sonic looked on. He soon saw the third in command of the Freedom Fighters storming up to him. Sonic let out a nervous laugh._

_"He he, well another rotten egg smashed, huh Fiona?"_

_"You sure have some nerve to be acting that way when you messed up again!"_

_"Messed up? Hey, I did stop Eggman!"_

_"But you didn't capture him! As always, you let him off! You know we can't do that after all he's done!"_

_"May I remind you that I did save Mina's life?"_

_"May I remind YOU that last time your antics nearly got Bunnie killed?"_

_"Alright, I was just off my game that time…"_

_"This is not a game. I thought you'd realize it by now. None of this is a game."_

_"I meant-"_

_"That's just what I don't like about you. You think that you're the spot light of everything; everything is all about you."_

_"I-"_

_"I've seen it all the time, you just play hero to get all the attention. My God, sometimes you're hopeless," with that, she walked off as Ash came up to Sonic and placed a hand of comfort on his shoulder. Sonic just sighed…_

_Later during the day in the Knothole Village where the Resistance spent most of their days, Sonic was talking to his kid brother, Tails, who was working on a computer, "Aunt Sally told me about the spat between you and Fiona. Sorry to here that."_

_"Yeah, she's been doing that since I first got to Knothole. All she does is look down on me all because I'm not as serious as the others…"_

_"I can understand her though, she's the only one who has the most grudge against Eggman. Unlike everyone else, she saw her parents **murdered**. We still don't know what happened to our parents, but… Still, she could be less harsh."_

_"I don't know," he sighed as he looked to the ground, "I think she hates me."_

_"No way!" Tails said as he gave Sonic a teasing look, "Fiona LLOOOOOOOVES you Sonic!"_

_"Hey!" Sonic shouted with an angry blush._

_"Hahaha. Come on, Sonic, you know I was just joking…"_

_"Attention!"_

_Everyone turned from their business to see Fiona walking in with tickets in her hand, "As you all know, it's my fifteenth birthday today. So, I managed to get some tickets for us to go to Casino Night Zone to celebrate!"_

_"Casino Night Zone??" Mina gasped, "Wow! I always wanted to go there!"_

_"Well, today's your lucky day," Fiona started to hand out the tickets to everyone, however, when she got to Sonic… "Well, that everybody who's anybody," she said as she kept the other tickets out of his reach and walked away._

_Sonic looked rather disheartened as Sally walked up to him, "Hang on, Sonic. I got this," and went after Fiona._

_"Hey! Fiona!" the squirrel princess called after her, "What was that all about, huh? Why'd you disrespect Sonic like that?"_

_"'Cause I don't like him," she spat as she swirled around, "And I don't like his attitude."_

_"Look, sometimes I think he can be immature too, but it doesn't stop me from being his friend. Just give Sonic a chance and invite him to the party."_

_"Why should I? He'll just screw up everything like he always does."_

_"You know that's not true. Just give him a chance; he can be a really sweet guy."_

_"You know, Sal, sometimes I wish I could believe you…" with that, she walked away leaving Sally to shake her head in disbelief. Sometimes, she couldn't understand why Sonic was attracted to her. No matter how many times he would try to please her, she still treated him like dirt._

_That night, everyone was Casino Night Zone for the party, everyone but Sonic that is as he was uninvited, so he stayed and played on his guitar. Edna and Loran, the two old ladies who looked after the Freedom Fighters, could see the discouraged/bored look on his face, "It's tough to be the second youngest, isn't it?" Edna said._

_"Yeah…"_

_"Why the long face, sonny?" _

_"Nothin'…" _

_"Nothing, eh?" Loran said, "Doesn't look like it. Well, we're going to a karaoke fest. Would you like to come?"_

_"If you want me to," he smiled._

_At the club, the people applauded as Sonic came up to the stage. Though everyone was cheering, he still had his mind set on certain things._

_"You ruined my machine by tripping over some cord, you klutz… You were the one I tripped over that made me become this…"_

_"This is not a game… I thought you'd realize it by now…. None of this is a game…"_

_Wiping his brow, he began to play a nostalgic tune on his guitar._

_Meanwhile, a green hedgehog around the age of twelve with a green dragon medallion was walking near the club with an adult beetle carrying some loot. The hedgehog's ear suddenly perked up._

_"Whoa, what's that rad rhythm I hear? Sound's really familiar…"_

_"What was that, Manic? I don't hear anything."_

_"Meet ya at that hideout, Farrell," Manic said as he gave his boss the loot, "There's something I gotta check out."_

_Elsewhere, a group of fourteen year girls were walking and chatting. One girl in particular was a magenta hedgehog with a purple unicorn medallion. Her ears perked up. _

_"What's that music? I think I've heard it somewhere before…"_

_"What music, Sonia?" asked a blue raven, "I don't here anything." The other girls nodded._

_"Listen guys, I'll meet up with you later," she said as she ran off._

_Back in the club, Sonic continued to strum on his guitar. At the moment, he felt useless. Like there was nothing in the world he could do right. Was he really just a pain in the ass?_

_"Wow, that's some gloomy rhythm."_

_Sonic turned around and found a green hedgehog walking to the drum set._

_"Music should be hype and lively. Like this!" the hedgehog made a couple of beets on his drums with rhythm and balance._

_"Or better yet…" said a magenta hedgehog that jumped on to an electric keyboard, "Like this!" she wiggled her fingers on the keys to create a spicy rhythm._

_"Actually," Sonic said as he grinned, "I do know another song. Wanna help me with it?"_

_"Oh yeah!" they both said._

_"Okay, try to keep up!" With that, they began to jam up a lively tune that had the audience cheering as Sonic took the vocals._

**_Well, I don't show off, don't criticize. I'm just living by my own feelings._**

**_And I won't give in, won't compromise. 'Cause I only have a steadfast heart of gold._**

**_I don't know why I can't lead though it might be though. 'Cause I ain't outta control, just living by my word._**

**_Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason. I got my way, my own way…_**

_Manic and Sonia suddenly recognized the lyrics. Not knowing why they did, they decide to sing along anyway._

**_It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight. There is no way I will run away from all of my price. _**

**_Long as the voice inside me says so I will always keep on runnin'. And there's no one to stop me from goin' to the very top. _**

**_It doesn't matter who is wrong or who is right._**

**_Well, I won't look back, I don't need to. Time won't wait and I've got so much to do._**

**_Where do I start? It's all a blur that's so unclear. Well I don't know but I can't be wrong…_**

**_This fight is not for anybody, it is clearly for myself. There is no way I will give up till the very end._**

**_I can't tell what is wrong and what it is right I've got to find the answer. But until I do there's no way I will ever give up._**

**_Place all your bet's for the one you think is right…_**

_Sonic now felt a warm felling inside of him as did all other hedgehogs. As they were doing the instrumental, they felt as if they knew each other. But from where?_

**_It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight. There is no way I will run away from all of my price. _**

**_Long as the voice inside me says so I will always keep on runnin'. And there's no one to stop me from goin' to the very top. _**

**_It doesn't matter who is wrong or who is right!_**

_As the conclusion of the song cleared, the crowd jumped out of there seats and roared with great ambition. The hedgehogs walked up and took a bow._

_"Now that was some radical tunes, Sonic!" Manic grinned._

_"Huh? How do you know me?"_

_"Uh…"_

_"Wait… Sonic? Manic?"_

_"Sonia?" the hedgehog boys gasped._

_The three stared at each other for a good long time. The cheering seemed to fade out as they did. Just where have they seen one another before…?_

_ "Who ARE you guys?"_

**_BOOM!_**

_The audience screamed in terror and fright as a giant robot on four legs armed with missile launchers stomped into the club, "Sorry if I'm too late," Eggman laughed, "I know you didn't invite me… so I crashed!"_

_"Eggman!" Sonic shouted. "How many times can you even break the dome?!:"_

_"Ah, Sonic. I didn't recognize you without your pesky Freedom Fighter friends with you. Actually, I didn't break the dome, I just went under it. And for the last time it is Robotnik!"_

_"Freedom Fighters?" Manic gasped as he looked at the blue hedgehog, "You fought him before didn't you?"_

_"All in a days work!"_

_"Let's see if any of you is fit to face my Egg Walker!" Eggman shouted as he fired missiles at the triples. They jumped away from the assault. Eggman continued his attack on Sonic as he swiftly jumped from wall to certain and etcetera. As he leapt high into the air, he did a summersault before delivering one of his lethal kicks on a leg of the machine._

_"You guys follow the crowd and get out of here!" Sonic yelled as he landed, "This is too dangerous!"_

_"No way, man!" Manic yelled as he grabbed a piece of metal and ran to the to the Egg Walker, "We're gonna help!"_

_"Yeah, this creep is going down!" Sonia shouted as she threw some trash at the mech._

_"Gah! Knock it off you twit!" Eggman snarled as the Egg Walker stomped its foot to emitted shockwaves. Sonia jumped away in an athletic back flip._

_"Hey! Egg-In-The-Face! Pay attention!" Sonic slammed into another leg with a Homing Spin. Manic threw the metal into the other leg causing it to lose power. Eggman swerved uncontrollable as he fired more missiles around the club. Explosions erupted everywhere as they hedgehogs jump around to avoid getting hit. Sonia was struck on the back by rubble. Another round of missiles fired, but this time they were all aimed at…_

_"Sonia! Look out!" _

_Sonia woozily got up as she opened her eyes which now shined purple with her unicorn medallion. The missiles stopped in their tracks instantly._

_"Whoa!" Manic gawked._

_"Sonia… you rule…" Sonic gasped._

_At her gestured command, the missiles flew at the Egg Walker and exploded against it. Eggman yelled in shock and fury as it happened. Sonia raised her hands as the Egg Walker levitated and slammed into the ground. The mad doctor tried to make a break for it on his Egg Mobile but Sonic jumped and kicked it sky high. Sonia slumped to her knees as the two hedgehogs helped her up._

_"How'd the heck did you do that?" Manic asked her._

_"I… don't know… I felt like I knew somehow…"_

_"Well, whatever you pulled, you gave that Egghead an old school whomping!" Sonic grinned as the walked out, "Let's get outta here guys…"_

_Later on in Eggman's base, Eggman snarled in fury as he rubbed his sore bald head, "Darts! Even with one blasted Freedom Fighter facing me, I still got crushed! Those three blasted hedgehogs!!..." the word 'hedgehogs' dawned on to him… "Wait… hedgehogs? Could it be… THEM? If it is... the prophecy!" he turned his chair and pressed a holographic security cam of him sleeping. In a flash of light, an iguana in a black cloak appeared. The Eggman in the cam woke up with a start._

_"Robotnik, your days of tyranny are numbered!" the iguana boomed._

_"What is the meaning of this!?" holographic Eggman snarled as he reached for a button to call his robots. The iguana used his magic to keep him from moving._

_"You will listen! One day, Queen Aleena and her three children will form the Council of Four. On that day, your reign of tyranny will come to an end!" With those words said, the recording ended._

_"That rotten blue hedgehog!" Eggman growled as he slammed his right fist on the desk. Amazingly, it went right through. "I should have seen it before! Why did I take it so lightly?! If he and his siblings find the queen, Eggman Land is done for! I'm declaring war on the Resistance!"_

_The next day, Manic walked back to the hideout but found no one there. "Farrell? Farrell!" He saw something on the ground and sees that it was some of Farrell's clothing. He felt a strong feeling in his gut._

_Something had happened to his friends…_

_Elsewhere…_

_"Citizen, you are under arrest!"_

_"Let go of me you brutes!"_

_Sonia walked into the mansion just in time to see her adoptive mother, Lady Windimere, being hulled off by several Egg Pawns, "Mama!" she gasped._

_"Run, Sonia!" she pleaded, "Run!" Sonia hesitated slightly but then ran out of the mansion with the Egg Pawns on hot pursuit._

_Sonia and Manic met up with one another again and agreed to go to the Knothole Village to find Sonic. They busted into the door, startling Ash who was listing to his CDs._

_"Hey! What the…!?"_

_"Is Sonic here?" Manic asked._

_"…Yeah, I think so. Why?"_

_"We have to see him! It's urgent!" Sonia said._

_So all of the Freedom Fighters gathered and listened to Sonia and Manic close encounters with the robots and how their legal guardians were kidnapped, "Oh mah stars!" Bunnie gasped, "That's terrible!"_

_"But why do you think Eggman was after them?" Mighty asked._

_"Don't know, but I don't want to find out," Fiona frowned as she pounded her fists together, "This is our chance to bring Eggman down once and for all!" Just then, a flash of light blinded everyone in the room. It cleared as the cloaked iguana appeared before them._

_"I am sorry children," the iguana said grimly, "I am afraid it is too late." He threw magic dust in the air and it showed robotic versions of Farrell and Lady Windimere._

_"Oh no!" Sonia cried._

_"They're… robotosized …" Manic chocked._

_"Damn it!" Fiona balled her fists as tears poured from her eyes, "Not more victims…"_

_"Who are you?" Mina asked._

_"I am the Oracle of Delphius," he bowed, "I am here for Sonic, Sonia and Manic for they have an important mission to fulfill."_

_"What kind of mission?" Sally asked._

_"Young hedgehogs… do you wish to know why you we're all left with a medallion? Now's the opportunity to discover your past."_

_"I always wondered why I had this," Sonia thought out loud as she looked at her medallion._

_"Yeah, and why I couldn't bear to take it off!" Sonic added as he did the same._

_Fiona stared furiously at Sonic. The boy as no sense of remorse, she thought to herself. "Have you really lost it this time?!" she snarled as she got into his face. He had an imaginary exclamation point appear over his head, "Eggman just robotosized their family and all you want to do is find out where your crummy necklace came from!?"_

_"There she goes again," Bark sighed._

_"You're going a little far on him," Honey tried to calm her down._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she bellowed as she cornered him, "I can't you keep your mind on the salutation!?"_

_"Enough child!" the Oracle intervened and pulled her back, "Do not speak to the prince in that matter!" Silence filled the room._

_"What did you call, Sonic?" Tails blinked, "A… prince?"_

_"Yes, young fox. Sonic, Sonia and Manic are triplets you see. That is not all; they are the descendents of Queen Aleena I."_

_"Wow," Sally gasped, "Then that means… they have royal blood! They are the true heirs of the throne!"_

_"And… we're sibs?" Manic continued._

_"I can see that this will take sometime to soak this in," the Oracle walked out the hut, "Take sometime to prepare and say your goodbyes. You must hurry! Time is of an essence!" _

_Later, the Freedom Fighters met with the descendents of Queen Aleena I for one last goodbye, "So this is it then," Ash sighed, "Time for you all to follow your destiny."_

_"With your mom found, Eggman will be off his rocker in no time," Bark grinned._

_"Stay cool now!" Mighty gave a peace sign._

_"Show that Egghead who he's messing with!" Mina smiled._

_"Yeah, do it for us! Maybe we'll see each other again too!" Honey added._

_"I always knew that the descendents would show up soon," Sally smiled as she hugged Sonic, "I just never thought that one would be right under my nose. I'm gonna miss you Sonic."_

_"It sure is gonna be borin' with out you, Sugar-Hog!" Bunnie cried as she grabbed Sonic in a crushing hug, "Get back here soon, ya hear?"_

_"Take it easy, Bunnie!" Sonic hacked._

_"You're gonna come back, right Sonic?" Tails asked, sad that his big brother is leaving._

_"Don't worry, little bro," Sonic smiled as he rubbed his head, "I'll be back sooner then you can say chill dogs twenty times without missing a beat!"_

_"Take care off yourselves!" Sonia smiled slightly._

_"Keep your heads up!" Manic added._

_Sonic turned to Fiona who looked at him with a slight glare. He could see in her eyes that she was sad as well, "So… you're a prince huh?"_

_"Yeah… kinda awkward. I'll come back…"_

_Fiona turned her back, "Just go. Do what you have to do," In another flash of light, the Oracle appeared again._

_"Are you ready to begin the journey?"_

_"What journey?" Manic blinked, "We have to stop Eggman."_

_"And to stop him, you must make this journey of discovery and bonding! You have powers within you!"_

_"Powers?" Sonia asked in awe._

_"Powers which you will need to fulfill your quest," he gave Sonic a scroll, "Follow this map and remember, you must learn to work with each other… the fate of Mobius is in your hands!" with that said, he vanished. _

_"Come on," Sonic said as he and his bother and sister held hands, "We have a long way to go."_

_As the triplets walked into the sunset, the Freedom Fighters dispatched one by one. Fiona was the only one to see them disappear. Slowly, she whipped a tear as she whisper something to herself._

_"Till we met again…"_


	4. Reunion

**Ch 4: Reunion**

"Yeeesssssssss…. This is the place… the great treasure is near…"

"What are your orders my lord?"

"We shall go into teams… one squad will handle the distraction as the rest will go after the treasure…"

"Whatever do you want as a distraction my lord?"

"Something happened in a kingdom not to far from her that almost cause this stupid planet's destruction. All of that centered around a young princess. Chase her for awhile until it is time to leave. Understood? The job is…"

"…Yes my lord!"

**********************************************

It was a nice and clear day in the Italy like town of Soleanna. The people in town their doing were their normal routine: Walking around town, going shopping, eating at a restaurant, waving to other people as they walk by, or just enjoying the view of the scenery.

Over on a small island, there is a castle. On the balcony of the castle, there is a seventeen year old woman, who looked like a princess. She had short red hair, she wore a white dress, and she was wearing white heels. This teenager's name was Elise, and she is the current princess of Soleanna.

Right now, Elise was staring at the view of the city, watching the people doing their everyday routine. She smiled, seeing the view from the castle. But then, she frowned, why she was frowning could be anyone's guess but to herself.

'It's been three days since Eggman spilt the planet up. Everything is whole now, but I wonder who he's doing... and I wonder if anyone else remembers me...'

Suddenly, one of her maidens approached her. "Miss Elise, is something troubling you?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Elise turned to her. "I'm sorry, what was it you asked me?" Elise asked.

"I asked if something was troubling you." The maiden answered.

"Oh... No. I'm fine."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Very well, then. I'm sorry if bothered you." The maiden bowed politely, as she walked away, leaving the princess alone.

**********************************************

"S...So...Oni...Sonic...Sonic..." The soft voice filtered through Sonic's dreamlike state in pieces, entering his consciousness as nothing more than a vague, yet insistent, idea of presence. Not quite awake enough to respond coherently, Sonic rolled over, mumbling "go away." Clutching his pillow tightly, he began to sink back into the darkness of sleep.

That was when Tails decided that enough was enough and called in an old friend known only as Wet Willy. Sonic yelped, flipped over, and slammed his head into the floor.

And he'd been having such a nice dream, too. Rubbing the bump on his head, he pulled himself to his feet, still less than fully awake. "Tails... why ya gotta be wakin' me up at a time like… zzzzzzzzzzzz..." Sleep took over, and Sonic began drooping back towards the couch. Tails rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in front of Sonic's face a few times. When that didn't work, he hightailed it into the refrigerator and obtained a spoonful of vegemite. Sonic hated the bitter taste vegemite.

And boy was it bitter. After scrambling towards the sink and half-drowning himself under the tap, he glared at Tails with bleary, bloodshot eyes and asked, "What the hell was that all about? I thought you were trying to kill me!"

"Sorry, Sonic. But you've been asleep since you put the world back together. It's been three days already."

"Three days?" Sonic blinked as his eyes returned to normal. "It was that long? Wow, that Werehog form must have been more tiring then I thought. I'm not always this sleepy..."

"Yeah, as soon as you got back, you went right to dreamland… what happened to that Werehog form anyway? You haven't been shifting."

"I have Dark Gaia to thank for that. He took away the dark energy I was exposed to. So no dark energy, no Werehog." A loud barking noise was heard near the door and a cute little purple puppy with golden eyes and a gold collar with a green orb ran in and jumped on to the hedgehog. Sonic found the puppy during a rainy day in Spagonia. It was just lying there and Sonic couldn't bear to leave it, so he took it to South Island with him. He named the puppy "Chip" after the friend that helped him bring the world back together. "Sorry, Chip! I was sleepy… but you look hyper as always. So what do ya wanna do today, Tails?"

"Hey, I know! Wanna play with the EX Gears again? We never know when we have to face the Babylon Rouges again!"

"Ok, let's hit it!"

****************************************************

Sally jumped out of the Leaf Storm and stretched out her arms as she looked around the valley before her. It was grassy and full of trees. It was so much like Mobius.

"So this is where the medallion lead us?" she thought out loud, "It look's like our home planet."

"Looks really beautiful I'll say," Honey responded as she walked next to her, "But do you think that he really around here?"

"The medallions never lie," Sonia said as the rest of the Freedom Fighters stepped out, "We gotta go around and see what he can find."

Fiona removed the glowing medallion from her neck and handed it to Sonia, "The brighter it glows the closer he is, right? You guys go on; I'll stay here with Cosmo."

"You're not coming?"

"…No. I'm not feeling too good right now. And the kid is still traumatized. Someone's gotta look after her…" she walked back into the spaceship as the other Freedom Fighters watched.

"What's with her?" Bark asked.

"Not sure. She's been acting that way since that medallion started acting up," Ash stated.

"Well, we can see what's up later," Manic said as he caught his sister with a narrowed looked, "What's up?"

"It's them… there coming here too…"

"What?!" Mina gasped.

"Okay guys," Ash frowned, "The least we could do is defend this planet as well! Everyone, spread out!"

********************************************************

"Hey, Tails! Watch this!" Sonic called out as he jumped from a half pipe and did a 360 with a nike and a handstand.

"Awesome Sonic. Now check this out!" Tails jumped onto the rail and grinned on it. He jumped off and did a mid air back flip with a "daredevil" trick.

"Sweet, bro! You're getting good at this!"

"Ha ha! I learn from the best!"

"Aw, you didn't have to say that!"

At that minute, the radio in the skate park played a small news jingle before turning to the anchorman, "Good morning. Today we bring you breaking news. The Kingdom of Water, Soleanna is under attack by strange robotic beings. The G.U.N. has conformed that Dr. Eggman is not responsible as they are not his robot types but are sending troops to investigate. So far nothing is known about these monsters or what they want but this reporter's opinion is that it could get out of hand very quickly…"

Sonic's eyes widen, 'Soleanna? Oh no! Elise!'

"Sonic? How come that name Soleanna sounds so familiar…?"

"Come on, Tails! We gotta go see what's up! And as for that hit in the head, I'll explain on the way!"

**********************************************

In Central City, Shadow, Rouge and Omega listened to the instructions from the Commander as he gave them the info, "So you three heard the news right? A strange robotic army is attacking Soleanna but our source tells us that Eggman is not responsible. So far no one else has taken responsibility but we need you to find out what's going on."

"Do you have any idea who's behind it?" Rouge asked.

"Not as of yet. Still… be careful."

"Roger that," Shadow nodded, "Over and out." When he turned off the communicator, his eyes suddenly widened.

"Is something the matter, Shadow?" Omega asked.

"Chaos Energies… someone is approaching," as he said this, a blue flash of light came in front of them. As it faded, a silver hedgehog and a purple cat was before them.

"Look's like we've made it," the hedgehog said to the cat before noticing Shadow and sis crew, "Oh it's you guys again. Shadow, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. Nice to see you again, Silver."

"So you are the guys Silver told me about, huh?" the cat blinked, "I'm Blaze. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all ours," Rouge smiled.

"So since you both are here, I'm betting that your world is once again endanger, I'm I right?" Shadow inquired.

"Yeah, it was taken over by a race of alien robots called Metarex," Silver elaborated grimly, "Not only that, but they've also taken over most other planets of the galaxy."

"Do you think it may have something to do with that strange attack on Soleanna?" Rouge asked Shadow.

"Hmmm…. Mostly likely. I think you two should come with us."

*********************************************************

Amy watched the outside intently from her window. It would seem that this was what she did all day unless something else caught her attention. A little extra money might persuade her to go shopping, someone visiting would mean she'd have to play hostess, if she felt frisky, she'd go out and chase what she was waiting for to come to her window: Sonic the Hedgehog.

She'd sit there all day and fantasize until her eyelids grew heavy. She would then drift to sleep on thoughts of emerald eyes and blue fur against her own...

Amy was jolted from her thoughts with a knock at the door. She turned to it quickly and craned her neck to see who was at the front door from where she sat at the window. Cream noticed her, waved, and pointed to the door perkily. Amy smiled back, leapt up, and hurried to open the door for her friend.

"Hey, Cream, Cheese! What's up?"

"You were watching for Mr. Sonic again, weren't you?"

Amy moved out of the way and motioned to a nearby chair for Cream and Cheese to sit. The rabbit sat down and Cheese landed on the armrest beside her, "Who wants to know?" Amy replied bluntly as she sat down in her favorite chair.

At that comment, Cheese took to the air and began pestering Amy, nudging and tickling to make her spill. Amy finally caught the tiny chao in midair and held her tight. "Alright, alright! You're one persistent little chao, aren't you, Cheese? Yeah, same as always." Amy began to hug Cheese to her chest, her daydream mistaking her for Sonic, "Oh, I'm waiting for the day when my darling Sonic will finally come to his senses and propose to me!"

Cream watched as Cheese choked and gagged, wrestling to be free of Amy's grasp, "Um...Amy?"

"What is it, Cream?"

"I...I think Cheese doesn't like you holding her so tightly..."

Amy glanced down and saw the chao glaring back up at her. She let her go swiftly and clapped her hands together in apology, "Whoops...Sorry, Cheese!"

With a brief, "Chao, chao," Cheese went to sit back down beside Cream.

At that minute, a blue and yellow blur dashed by the window. Amy quickly sat up and looked at the window as she knew exactly what… no, WHO it was, "I knew he'd pass by here! Come on Cream! We've got something to do today after all!" she squealed as she ran out the door and after the blurs.

"There she goes again!" Cream laughed as she followed suit.

*********************************************************

"So let me get this right… about a month ago Eggman was after the princess of Soleanna because of a demon inside her."

"Yep."

"And there was a crystal hedgehog that looked like Shadow who was the main cause of that?"

"You got it."

"And that hedgehog actually managed to kill you but the princess revived with a kiss?"

"That's about the size of it."

"And the reason why no one remembers is because the princess turned back time to fix the damage."

"That's right."

"Wow. That sounds like a reversed version of sleeping beauty or something. Of course if Amy found out, she'd be really peeved."

"And that's why we are not gonna say a word about it to her."

As they raced to Soleanna, Sonic filled in Tails about the forgotten events of the Flames of Disaster. He and Elise were the only ones who remembered so he didn't expect anyone else to remember. Still, if someone was after his human friend, it was never a good omen. When the finally reached the kingdom, Sonic gasped as he saw it was flooded with a bunch of…

"Metarex!"

"Metarex?" Tails asked.

"There a bunch of aliens that my ancestor Queen Aleena I trashed! What are they doing here?"

Just then, several Metarex rushed at them and prepared to attack, "Incoming!" Tails alerted. Before they could strike, a red blur knocked them down into pieces.

"Yo! Thanks, Knuckles!" Sonic smiled.

"No problemo!" the red echidna smirked, "What's the 411?"

"These guys are Metarex!" Tails explained, "They must be looking for something, maybe the princess. Whatever they want we have to stop them!"

"Got it!"

"Come on, guys!" Sonic said as they raced forward, "Let's blast through with sonic speed!"

*****************************************************************

Around the same time, Amy and Cream arrived to the kingdom on the other side. Amy was starting to feel weird now.

"Hmm…. There's something about this place that's so familiar…"

"What was that Amy?" Cream asked.

"Sorry Cream. I just feel a sense of dajavu that's all. I feel like I've been here before…"

"I don't know about that…"

"Well, never mind though," Amy shook her head as she whipped out her Piko Piko Hammer and ran forward, "Those freaks look like they don't belong here. Come on Cream, let's take them out and then Sonic can fall head over heels for me!"

*****************************************************************

"Come on, Manic! Hurry up!"

"Take it easy, Sonia! You're wearing me out!"

The two twins were running through the kingdom under siege with the older sibling pulling the younger sibling by the arm. Sonia was using the sapphire pendent as a beckon to find the one they were looking for. With all three medallions together, Sonia could use their power to clear out all the Metarex in the kingdom. As they were about to cross a bridge, five fighter Metarex blocked their path. Sonia rushed forward with acrobatic flips and drop kicked one into the water. She swept another one and used a spit kick on the other two.

"Heh heh. How ya doin'? Manic chuckled nervously as the last Metarex cornered him. It lunged but the green hedgehog ducked and pushed him into the water, "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!"

"Let's go, little brother!" Sonia grunted as she grabbed his arm again and continued running.

*****************************************************************

At the same time, the Freedom Fighters were holding there own against the other Metarex, "Damn it! Where are all these guys coming from!?" Bark snarled as he slammed his icy fist into another Metarex, "There popping up everywhere!"

"Hang in there everyone!" Ash shouted, "We need to give Manic and Sonia more time!"

"Manic, Sonia!" Sally pleaded as she jumped from a laser blast, "Hurry up! I don't think we can keep this up much longer!"

*****************************************************************

"Heads up, Knuckles!" Sonic shouted as he kicked a bomber Metarex him and he used a ground smash move to destroy it.

"Sonic, 8 ball corner pocket!" Sonic curled into a ball and landed into Knuckles hands as he flew up into the air and threw the spinball into several more Metarex.

"Awesome guys!" Sonic cheered as they high fived, "Just a little more though!"

"Sonic! Help!"

The three heroes turned up and saw several monkey Metarex chasing the princess on the other side. Sonic quickly rushed there and knocks them away with his Homing Spin, "You alright?"

"Yeah, thank you, Sonic." She nodded as Tails and Knuckles ran up to them, "Oh, you guys are Tails and Knuckles right?"

"Huh? How do you know us?" Knuckles blinked.

Before she could answer, some more Metarex jumped in front of them. Tails and Knuckles got in front of Sonic and Elise.

"Sonic! Get the princess out of here!" Tails signaled, "We'll take care of this!"

"Watch yourselves!" Sonic said as he scooped up Elise and ran off in a burst of wind.

The Metarex were about to attack, but then a blast of yellow light blasted them into bits, "Look's like we aren't the only ones on the job," Shadow said as he approached with his teammates following.

"Yeah, look's like a big party is going on here," Knuckles nodded.

"Hey guys!" Amy shouted as she and Cream ran up to them, "Look's like great minds think alike huh?"

"Look's like it!" Tails nodded.

"Blaze!" Cream squealed as she jumped at the purple cat into a hug, "I missed you!"

"Hey there kiddo," she smiled, "Long time no see! And you got so big!"

"No time for reunions," Shadow frowned, "We need to find out what's going on!"

*****************************************************************

Manic jumped down onto a lower pillar and searched around until he spotted a blue hedgehog and a girl in a dress being cornered by a large number of Metarex, "…Unreal! Sis! You were right! He's still alive!"

"Then it's time to go to work!" Sonia looked at the glowing pendant in hands for a second before finally throwing it into the air and at Sonic. The pendant caught Sonic's eye as he looked up. His eyes widened as he knew what it was. A secondary force within him reached out and grabbed the medallion. He opened his hands to see it glowing brilliant blue.

"What is that?" Elise asked in awe.

"It's my medallion!" Sonic gasped. Instinctively, he moved the pendent to his neck. As that happened, the medallion flashed wildly as it floated from his chest. On the pillars, Manic and Sonia's medallions did the same.

"Ready, Manic?" Sonia asked from above. Manic nodded. Her eyes began to glow in sold purple as she began chanting, _"Nettos Natos Nayatos... Nettos Natos Nayatos ... O great sprits of the past, lend us your strength to crush evil into dust. Give us your power to liberate all those with darkness in there hearts… RELEASE!"_

*********************************************************

As Tails, Knuckles and the others fought off the Metarex, there was a loud sound and three pillars of light flashed up one by one. First purple, then green and finally blue. There was a huge shockwave and the Metarex vanished instantly. "What just happened?" Blaze blinked, "They just… disappeared."

"Did have something to do with those pillars of light?" Silver asked thoughtfully.

"The pillars are generating high amounts of energy," Omega calculated, "The readings are off the charts."

"I've never sensed anything like it!" Shadow gasped.

"We need to find out what's going on!" Knuckles shouted as he ran to the pillars with everyone else following.

Meanwhile, the original Freedom Fighters watched happily as the pillars destroyed the remaining Metarex, "They did it," Sally whispered, "They found him…"

*********************************************************

The light died down and Sonic looked down at the medallion he wore. He really did not expect to find it again, he thought he lost it, "If that's your medallion, then how did it get all the way here?" Elise asked.

"I think I might have an idea…"

"SONIC!" Sonia jumped off the pillar and landed on top if her brother and gave him sisterly kisses all over his cheek, "It's you! It really is you! Everyone thought you and Tails were dead!"

"Okay, okay! Yeah, I'm still alive and kickin'! C'mon, lay off some, will ya?" Sonic laughed as Sonia got off and helped him up. Manic quickly jumped down.

"Yo! Sup bro!" Manic grinned, "We thought we went to the stadium in the sky!"

"Yeah, well I sure ain't!"

Elise watched the exchange with a smile. Siblings will be siblings after all…

"SONIC!" Amy screamed as she latched onto Sonic, "Oh, you're okay! You're okay, you're okay! I was so worried!"

"Easy there, Amy," Sonic said, trying to gently push her off of him. "Of course I'm okay! It's me!"

"Sonic," Knuckles said as everyone else ran up to him, "What just happened? And who are they?"

"Guys, these are my brother and sister, Sonia and Manic."

"Brother and sister?" Silver blinked.

"Sugar-Hog!" a robotic arm grabbed Sonic and pulled him over to the rabbit cyborg that crushed him in a hug, "Sonic you're still alive! It really is you!"

"C'mon, you too??"

"HEY! What the devil?!" Amy snarled with an angry vain on her forehead.

"Hey look! He is alive!" some other unrecognizable creatures came running up to Sonic. The yellow female mongoose with purple hair grabbed him in a hug, "Sonic, you're alive! We thought when the Final Egg collapsed, you and Tails were… everyone was so sad!"

"Man, you must have had some wild ride!" the older mongoose grinned.

Next, the brown squirrel caught him in a hug, much to Amy's chagrin, "Thank God, you're alive! Look's like you can get out of anything!"

"Heh! You know me, Sal!" Sonic grinned, "Never a dull moment!"

"Aunt Sally!"

"Tails!" Sally squealed as she hugged the fox, "You're here too huh? You look like you're doing well too!"

"Don't worry, Aunt Sally!" Tails smiled cheerfully, "Sonic's been taking care of me the whole time!"

"HEY!"

Everyone turned to see an impatient Knuckles with his arms folded and his foot tapping, "I hate to interrupt this odd reunion but WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Before anyone could answer, lighting flashed in the sky and a faint image of a metal head could be seen as everyone else came, "My, my, my," the figure frowned, "The third triplet is still alive. This is… unexpected."

"What is that ugly thing?" Rouge frowned in disgust.

"He is called Dark Oak," Bark answered coldly.

"You all managed to defeat my army, congrats. I am sorry to say that you only delayed my plans. I all have what I need."

"You are NOT taking her!" Sonic swore as he stood in front of Elise with his arms out. Dark Oak only chuckled for a moment and then he began to cackle.

"What so funny??" Silver demanded.

"You stupid little fools! You honestly thought I was attempting to kidnap that child? No, no. This invasion was all a trap and all of you fell for it! My troops have already taken someone else's treasure!" the monster laughed as he faded away.

"I don't get it," Blaze frowned as she scratched her chin, "What did he mean by 'someone else's treasure?'"

Knuckles was wondering the same thing, but then his eyes widen as he realized what Dark Oak meant. Without a word, he flew off.

"Hey, Knux! Wait up!" Sonic shouted as he and Tails flew after him.

"I think they might have an idea," Shadow frowned, "Let's follow."

So all of them chased the three to Mystic Ruins, and when they got there, they were in for a shock, "No…" Knuckles gasped as he fell to his knees, "I'm… too late…!"

What was going on was that several ships where circling Angel Island. So to that sense, it was not Princess Elise the Metarex were after, it was the Master Emerald.

"I don't believe it!" Amy shouted, "We've been duped!"

"Wait!" Honey pointed, "Look!"

The ships began to latch some ropes to the shores of the floating island. Slowly, they pulled it higher.

"They aren't just taking the Master Emerald," Silver gawked, "They're taking the whole island with them!"

"But… why?" Cream wondered as the ships and the island disappeared into the sky.

**TIME BREAK**

"So let me see if I follow you… Sonic, Tails and Eggman are all from another planet."

"Yes."

"And Sonic is… of all the things… a rebel prince?"

"Yes!"

"And the old enemy of his ancestor is trying to finish what they started eons ago?"

"Yes, yes and YES!"

After watching Angel Island being stolen right under their noses, all characters decided to introduce one another. The original Freedom Fighters told the next-gen heroes about what happened and the situation.

"I guess that all makes since," Knuckles frowned thoughtfully, "But still… Sonic a prince?!"

"There's no way I can picture the faker sitting on a throne!" Shadow exclaimed. His face was a direct copy off the Scream portrait, "It's… just too freaky!"

"Gee thanks a lot, Shadow," Sonic grumbled.

"And Dr. Eggman… is he… still around?" Sally asked.

"Unfortunately yeah," Rouge nodded, "Hopefully he hasn't gotten wind of this."

"So now what do we do?" Amy asked.

"My bets are that the Metarex are headed back to Mobius now that they have what they want," Ash explained, "We have to get there before they do."

"Unfortunately, the Leaf Storm has a certain capacity and weight amount," Sally frowned, "It can't carry all of us."

Silver thought for a minute, and then snapped his fingers, "Sonic, Mobius is your home planet, right? You and Tails go ahead; we'll find a way to catch up."

"Huh? You sure about that?"

"Don't sweat it, okay?" Elise smiled, "You go on."

"…If you say so."

"Amy, you know that project I was working on?" Tails told her, "It's a spaceship. You can use that to get to Mobius."

"Okay, got it."

"Okay, yall!" Bunnie said, "We don't have a lot of time so let's get a move on!"

"Got it!" Sonic nodded as he Tails and the original Freedom Fighters as waved, "Catch yall on the flipside!"

*****************************************************************

The original Freedom Fighters lead Sonic and Tails into the jungle were the Leaf Storm was hidden. Sonic looked at it in amassment. It was a large but not too large brown and green vessel with jets and wings armed with missiles.

"Wow. That's a cool ship," Sonic whistled.

"It's been in my family for decades," Sally said proudly.

"Even sweeter. Never thought you guys had this princess... uh, I can still call you princess, right?"

"Well, don't forget that I come from a neighboring kingdom. My duties are unknown for now, but yeah. I'm still a princess."

"Come on in," Mina motioned him, "There's more to see inside."

Sonic and Tails looked around the ship in awe. As the reached the cockpit, they heard a voice.

"You guys back already?" Fiona Fox asked as she walked in and suddenly stopped as she saw them, "Tails… Sonic… you're still alive…"

"Uh… yeah… it's us," Sonic said uneasily.

She continued looking at them, well mainly at Sonic for a few moments before finally, much to his surprise, bursting into tears and jumping at him in a passionate hug and began sobbing, "S-S-Sonic! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for all the rude things I ever said to you!"

"Hey, it's okay Fiona," Sonic smiled meekly as he hugged her back, "I forgive you."

The older fox looked up suddenly, eyeing everyone else staring at her with teasing smirks. Almost immediately as just hugged him, Fiona pushed Sonic away, her cheeks red. "Yeah, yeah..."

"Fiona?" Cosmo asked as she came in, "What's going on?"

"Oh, Cosmo. Everyone's back. These two are Sonic and Tails."

Cosmo bowed politely at Sonic, but when she saw Tails her eyes couldn't leave his and the same applied to him. Their faces went completely red.

"Um… hello," Cosmo said with a soft smile.

"Hi…" Tails responded shyly.

The older ones could only smile at the amount of cuteness being displayed. It was obvious that the two like each other already. A lot. Sally went to the controls, still smiling, and activated it, "Come on, guys, let's go."

The Leaf Storm took off again and went out of the planet. "So uh, how long was the flight to Earth?" Sonic asked.

"About a month," Honey said, "Why?"

He grinned as he pulled out his yellow Copy Emerald, "I have an even faster way to do that." He put both of his hands on the Emerald and closed his eyes. The Emerald flashed for a while before he opened his eyes, which were now glowing solid blue. Everyone looked at him in wonder and amazement.

"Sonic?" Sonia stammered, "What's-?"

"Hey, he's focusing" Tails said, "Don't bother him or it won't work."

A giant ring opened up and the Leaf Storm slowly entered it, unaware that an invisible vessel was following.


	5. The Big Blue

**Ch 5: The Big Blue**

As Sonic and Tails went with their childhood friends back to their home planet, the others went to Tails' Workshop to get to the spaceship that the fox was working on. Amy was obviously star struck upon finding out her love interest was an alien prince the whole time. If things go well, she would soon be called "Queen Amy." Knuckles and Shadow were still quite shocked about the discovery. Knuckles found the idea of calling Sonic a prince disturbing while Shadow still had a hard time seeing his doppelganger sitting on a throne. Cream thought it was fun to find another friend who was royalty, even if she never knew up until now. Blaze was also surprised, but she guessed that only served as further evidence that he was her alternate self. Silver and Rouge seemed to be the only ones who took it well.

"So Sonic told you about his past before?" Amy asked suspiciously, "Just what did you do?"

"Nothing serious, so don't worry," Elise answered, "Anyway, to get to the point, his two twins are named Sonia and Manic. They rule the throne together just like the prophecy said."

"Prophecy?" Silver asked.

"See, there was this ancient prophecy about the Council of Four and about how three descendants of Queen Aleena must take the throne. The thing was… the mother had to abandon her children, or their fate would be sealed."

"That sound's pretty sad," Blaze said, "What did their mother do?"

"Sonia was sent to an Aristocratic family, where she became a pianist. Manic was kidnapped from the family he was supposed to be with by thieves. He grew up with them, and learned of their sly ways. And Sonic was sent to a foster home that burnt down when he was three. So he stayed with his Uncle Chuck."

"So why did this prophecy happened?" Cream asked.

"I think… it had something to do with Eggman. He actually ruled managed to take over that world. And the worst part about was… Sonic and Eggman… used to be friends."

"Sonic and Eggman FRIENDS?!" Knuckles gawked, "What happened between them?"

"It was an experiment gone wrong. See, Eggman used to be good. He invented a machine that was strong enough to destroy all evil on a single planet, but one day something happened to the machine. Sonic and Eggman tried to see what was wrong but they tripped and that… well, you get the picture."

"Maybe someone wanted that to happen," Shadow suggested, "And if so, why?"

"Shadow," Rouge scolded, "You don't really thing that someone turned Eggman evil on purpose, do you?"

"From all of my experience, I've learned that everything happens for a purpose. For every action, there's a reaction."

Continuing on, everyone reached the door to Tails' Workshop. As soon as they entered, they were greeted by Sonic's puppy, "Hiya, Chip!" Amy squealed as the dog licked her face, "I'm happy to see you too!"

"What a cute little puppy!" Cream smiled brightly, "Is he yours, Amy?"

"No, it's Sonic's. He found it in Spagonia and took it home with him since there was no name tag. His name is Chip."

"Hello, Chip!" she giggled as she scratched his ears.

"Come on, guys. Tails has a spaceship of his own in the basement," Amy said as she lead them down, "I saw it once but I didn't really know what it was for." So they went down into the large laboratory of the workshop. Amy flipped the switch and the lights showed a white and blue vessel that was as big as the Egg Carrier. It was armed with missiles, cannons, and had a launching bay with artificial palm trees. A laser cannon was seen underneath.

"This is quite an engineering feat!" Silver said in awe.

"Incredible," Blaze nodded, "That kid built this?"

"He sure did," Amy said proudly, "He calls it the Blue Typhoon!"

Elise went to a computer and checked the diagnostics, "It's 92% complete, so I should be able to finish it," she pulled out the red Chaos Emerald Silver brought with him from the future from her pocket, "It also needs the seven Chaos Emeralds in order to work. We need six more."

"You can finish it?" Rouge asked in amazement.

"I sure can. My father was a scientist; he taught me everything he knew about machines."

"Well, in that case," Shadow said, "You, Amy and Cream stay here and complete the ship. The rest of us will look for the Chaos Emeralds."

"Okay by me," Knuckles shrugged, "Let's get going."

*******************************************************************************

"Hmmmm… so one of the descendents' other allies are attempting to follow… this could prove to be a problem…"

"What are your orders?"

"Send one of our strongest solders to attack and destroy their base. We must not allow the resistance to reunite! They are a minor threat now, but having them together would mean a significant threat to our plans."

"Understood."

"Use any soldiers you deem necessary. This is something in which we cannot afford to make mistakes."

**********************************************************************************

Some time later, Amy, Cream and Cheese were playing with Chip while Elise finished the Blue Typhoon by 5%. Only 3% to go. Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Rouge and Omega found four Chaos Emeralds and only two more were needed. Thing were going fine and dandy until a large quake erupted.

"Wh-what was that?" Cream stammered as she held on to Cheese and Chip.

The girls quickly ran outside to find a huge black and green robotic toad towering over the workshop. It's long metallic tongue swish out ominously.

"Another Metarex?!" Amy gasped.

"What is it doing here!?" Elise wondered in shock.

Just as the Metarex, the MetaToad, lashed its long tongue at the workshop, a green barrier appeared around it and the tongue bounced off.

"We saw that thing headed here!" Silver shouted as he, Shadow, Knuckles and Blaze approached, "Seems like the Metarex got wise to our plans!"

"Where are Rouge and Omega?" Amy asked.

"They're looking for the last two Chaos Emeralds," Blaze answered, "Right now; we need to stop this thing! You get back inside!" they nodded as they ran back into the workshop.

"If that thing trashes the workshop, we're finished!" Knuckles said as the faced the Meta Toad.

"Then we cannot let it pass!" Shadow swore as he used his signature Chaos Spear to attack the MetaToad. It retaliated by trying to pounce on them but the all jumped out of the way.

"This guy sure is nuts!" Knuckles shouted as he fired energy fist out to damage the MetaToad. The giant toad puffed up its cheeks and tried blow fire at them, but Blaze used her own pyrokinesis to block it and made it blow up in its mouth.

"Ha!" she grinned, "Fire based attack never work on me!"

As she said this, the MetaToad released its mouth to let out the smoke on to them. They began coughing and hacking uncontrollable, "Of course," Silver hacked, "…There are some disadvantages."

"Shut up…!!" Blaze wheezed.

Shadow quickly turns into a black tornado to blow the smoke away and then he followed up by slamming into the MetaToad. It made a screeching sound as it was plowed back. As it got back up, it fired some missiles at them and the workshop. Silver used his telekinesis to send them back. Starting to become furious, the MetaToad lashed its tongue at them just as Knuckles caught it. But he ended up being picked up and swung around like a toy.

"PUUUUUTT MEEEEEEEEEE DOOOOOWWWWWWNN!!"

"Shadow! Aren't Rouge and Omega coming!?" Silver asked him, "What's taking them so long?!"

"Patience is a virtue little boy," Rouge said as she and Omega came up to them.

"Do have the two remaining Emeralds?" Shadow said.

"All accounted for," she answered as she showed the green and white Emeralds.

"Then you better bring them to Elise quick," Blaze said as she watched Knuckles being tossed around, "That thing is unpredictable."

"Affirmative!" Omega nodded as the two went into the workshop.

Back in the workshop, Elise was placing the finishing touches on the Blue Typhoon. She whipped her brow as she finished, "It's done. All that's left now are the rest of the Chaos Emeralds." Rouge and Omega came into view.

"We have the six other Emeralds. Now get us out of here!"

"Don't rush me, OK?" she snapped as they enter the ships cockpit chamber. It looked like the cockpit chamber from Star Trek, except it was bigger. The main control unit had seven sockets in the middle, only one had a Chaos Emerald. Elise inserted the remaining Emeralds into the sockets and everything on the ship came to life.

"Yes! We're operational!" Amy cheered.

"Now we can follow Mr. Sonic and Tails!" Cream added.

Elise continued to make some last adjustments, "Chaos Power flow constant. All systems working. Navigation system online. Chaos tracer engaged. Ammunition status okay. All weapons working. The Blue Typhoon is clear for take off!"

As the rest off them continued to fight off the MetaToad, a loud rumbling was heard. The lake just to the side off the workshop seemed to drain and open up as the Blue Typhoon hovered up and wander over them. The MetaToad tried to bring it down with a tongue whip but the spaceship bounced it back with the barrier. The Blue Typhoon hovered over them and beamed Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Blaze up.

"Glad you all made it," Elise smiled as the arrived to the cockpit chamber, "Now lets make sure that thing doesn't harm anyone else." She took the throttle and aimed the master cannon underneath the Blue Typhoon as it started to charge with Chaos Power. When the cannon reached maximum capacity, it fired a huge green laser and totally destroyed the MetaToad in a huge blast in shrapnel and fire. Amy, Cream and Cheese cheered while Chip barked happily.

"Enemy eliminated." Omega spoke.

"I knew we could do it!" Rouge smiled.

"Don't let your guard down just yet," Shadow warned as they exited the atmosphere, "I sense traces of Chaos Energy near by. It would seem Sonic left a path for us to follow. Never imagined that he'd do something resourceful."

"Well, he did it," Silver said, "So let's not put it to waste." He and Shadow drew power from the Emeralds and created the Special Stage gateway. The Blue Typhoon entered


	6. Back to Mobius

**Ch 6: Back to Mobius**

"Hey, Sonic?" Sonia asked him as the Leaf Storm reached Mobius, "Where did you learn that ability? Even mother and I couldn't do that."

Her brother smiled as he rubbed his nose, "When me and Tails got to Earth, I touched the Master Emerald and it shocked me. I think it gave me those new powers for some reason, like it was my fate. Cause when Tails touched it, he wasn't shocked."

"That sounds interesting," Ash said, "So now you can like warp reality and stuff like that?"

Sonic shook his head, "Naw. I have the power to manipulate time. I can only freeze it or slow it down. I also have aerokinesis and other abilities called Chaos Powers. They're really cool, but I don't use them often. But enough about me, what happened? And what about mom?" the Freedom Fighters remained silent. Sonic could sense that it was something they did not want to bring up, "Guys… what happened to mom?"

Mina was the first to speak, "…The queen tried to fight Dark Oak. That thing put a curse on her and now she can't wake up."

"WHAT? You mean mom is-!"

"Don't worry Sonic," Sally cut in, "She's in a sleeping trance. I think it would take the combine powers of you and your sibs to wake her up. You are the Counsel of Four after all. Right now, we need to get the Time Stones first."

"If you say so."

The Leaf Storm entered the atmosphere and went into a snowy area called the Central White Zone. It was a snowy field with a train station. The Leaf Storm landed and entered the station from the runway. "Come on, bro," Manic said as they exited the Leaf Storm, "We have some people waiting for us."

The Freedom Fighters went into the café area of the station where the found five people waiting for them, "Well now," said an elderly blue hedgehog as he stood up, "Back so soon?" he soon noticed Sonic and Tails, "S-S-Sonic! Tails! You both are still alive! But I see you both are still quite short!" he ran to hug his nephew and his kid brother.

"Oh man!" Sonic smiled as he returned the hug, "I missed you too Uncle Chuck. And you're not robotized anymore! That's even cooler!"

"So you are alive!" Edna and Loran squealed as the also grabbed Sonic and Tails in a hug, "We thought you both were dead!"

"Hey, we're cool!" Tails laughed.

"Sonic and Tails," Maximillian Acorn, the former King of Mobius and Sally's father smiled gently at them, "Good to see you both still alive and well."

"Good to see you out of the Zone of Silence, sir," Sonic nodded.

"I see you were fated for an even larger task after the dethroning of Robotnik," the Oracle of Delphius said, "I can see that you have gained more intelligence, wisdom and strength from the last time I saw you."

Sonic nodded again and rubbed his nose with a smile, "So the Metarex are back, huh? What's been going on?"

"Actually, it has been rather quite since Dark Oak appeared," Uncle Chuck explained.

"That's because they've been messin' around with the other planets." Bunnie said, "We managed to catch up with em' on Earth where we found Sugar-Hog and Tails."

"I see," Maximillian said as he sipped some of his tea, "So the Metarex do not want any more mistakes this time."

"And now that they have what they were looking for," Bark continued, "They are coming back here. Luckily, thanks to Sonic, we got here much faster before they did."

"It would seem now we need to locate the seven Time Stones." the Oracle said as he rubbed his chin.

"Luckily, we have already found one," Edna said, "It's being transported here right now. While we wait, why don't you boys tell us what you both have been doing this past year?"

So over some hot coco, Sonic and Tails told their old friends about their past adventures on Earth. They were all amazed about everything the accomplished, the trouble they went through, the new friends they made and the rivals and enemies that challenged their abilities. Maximillian was the first to speak.

"I am… speechless. During your first days on Earth, you challenged an angry god unleashed by Dr. Eggman."

"And after that, you were framed by a black hedgehog that looked like you and you had to clear your name?" Mighty continued.

"Then Metal Sonic portrayed himself as Eggman to get his revenge on you," Loran went on.

"And another band of aliens tried to evade Earth?" Sonia said.

"Then this band of thieves challenged your speed?" Cosmo added.

"And long after that you had to fight another beast unearthed by Eggman's antics," Ash finished, "You guys sure were busy."

"And those were just a few of our adventures," Tails said.

"And these Chaos Emeralds," Chuck said in awe, "I never thought there would be something more powerful then the Time Stones."

"But… you were killed once?" Fiona said. "How were you revived?"

"That's… pretty complicated," Sonic answered with a hidden blush, "But what have you guys been up to?"

"Well…" Mina started with a smirk, "I became a famous singing idol with big brother as my manager."

"Really?" Tails smiled, "I knew you could do it! Keep at it!"

"And I became a fashion designer," Honey added.

"Sweet!" Sonic grinned, "Guess you guys haven't had any dull moments ether!"

The PA in the station let out static before someone began speaking, "Attention, attention. The train is now approaching the station in T-minus… hey! What the… w-who are you!? AHHH!" that was all they heard before it when dead.

"What the hell?" Fiona gasped.

"Someone is after the Time Stone?!" Bunnie asked.

"Is it Sleet, Dingo and Whiplash?!" Sonic demanded.

"I think so," Manic answered, "Even with their boss gone, those guys still cause trouble."

"We have to stop them! Freedom Fighters move out!" Ash ordered as he, Sonic, Mighty and Bunnie moved in to stop the criminals.

Outside on one the front car two dogs and a cobra jumped out with the cobra holding a green stone, "That was really easy!" said the big orange dog Dingo.

"Yes," the grey dog, Sleet nodded, "The security in there is rather poor."

"Don't let your guard down now, boys," the cobra, Whiplash said, "We aren't off the road yet." The hunters started to run off the train but the found themselves stopped by the four young rebels.

"The Freedom Fighters! Sleet gasped, "I didn't think you kids would arrive back here so… hm?" He soon noticed the lost members of the force, "Well, well, if it isn't the prince. So you are still alive eh?"

"Long time no see, handsome," Whiplash cooed as she licked her fangs seductively, still knowing of Sonic's weakness with women, "You look much cuter than when I last saw you."

"Sh… shut up Whiplash," Sonic stammered, trying to hide his shyness, "Give us that Time Stone you have! We need it!"

"Sorry but so do we!" Dingo huffed.

"If you want it so badly, just try to take it!" Sleet challenged as he pulled out a laser blaster and fired several blasts at the Freedom Fighters. They managed to quickly dodge them.

"Come on, guys you can't be this stupid!" Ash shouted a he and Bunnie escaped another blast, "We already outnumber you! That and the fact that we're on a moving train!"

"You think we're supposed to be afraid of children like you?" Sleet laughed as continued firing.

Dingo charged at Mighty, ready to crush him. But as soon as he got on top of him, Mighty lifted him over his head, "Come on, now," Mighty frowned, "Even you know that my strength greatly surpasses yours!"

"Heh heh," Dingo sweatdroped, "I forget things sometimes."

Meanwhile, Sonic was swiftly evading Whiplash's whip strikes with ease. What made it difficult was that it was the girl who would constantly seduce him any chance she got that was throwing the whip. As mentioned before, Sonic has a weakness with women; he was bullied by girls a lot during his youth and that gave him a mild case of gynophobia. Suddenly, she twilled her whip around him and brought him close to her. He gulped as her blue eyes locked with his emerald ones, "Still fast as ever," she whispered and she licked his cheek, "But still having trouble with girls like me. You haven't changed one bit."

Sonic squirmed before he unraveled himself and kept his distance from Whiplash, "The Time Stone! Now!"

"You want it?" she smiled as she stuffed the Stone in her chest, "Come and get it."

Since grinned, which confused Whiplash, as her brought out his Copy Emerald, "If you say so! _Adrenaline Rush!"_ Sonic used his aerokinesis to summon a blast of freezing wind. Whiplash was blown back and dropped the Stone. Sonic picked it up grinning. Sleet saw this and began to aim at him but Bunnie shut him down with a stun blast from her arm.

"You sure weren't kidding when you said you gained new powers, Sugar," Bunnie smiled at him.

Sonic smiled back, "Yep. Pretty cool, huh? Looks like the three amigos are still making a mess though. Even with Eggman not bossing them around…"

"We'll after you vanished and the war ended, they were pretty much out of the job. So the reverted to robbery," Ash explained, "…Where are they anyway?" they all looked around the train to see the three bandits gone."

"The best thing that they're good at is making disappearing acts," Mighty said, "We got what we came fore though, let's stop this train."

**TIME BREAK**

"So you got the first Time Stone!" Maximillian smiled, "Good show, children!"

"Looks like you tikes still have your mad skills!" Chuck nodded.

"Still," the Oracle reminder them, "Time is getting short. I sense the Metarex approaching."

"Then we have to get the rest of the Time Stones before they come," Sonia said, "Then we can reawaken mother and she can help us stop them!"

"Then we had better be on our guard. Use caution but also speed… the Metarex will be searching for the Time Stones as well. We will be staying at Castle Oblivion for the time being. Good luck brave heroes!" the Oracle said as he warped him and the adults to the castle.

"Looks like we've got a lot of work to do," Sally sighed.

"Yep," Sonic nodded, "So where to next?"


	7. Visiting Castle Oblivion

**Ch 7: Visiting Castle Oblivion**

_Amy Rose stood in a grassy field that was surrounded by a forest. The sun was shining brightly giving the entire area a peaceful bright aura. She was dressed in a beautiful cerulean ballroom gown that fit a princess. He head was donned in a lovely headband that suited the dress and her quills were filled with blue ribbons. _

_She then heard the nigh of a horse running along the path and turned her head to see who had come. A hedgehog clad in full golden armor with a red cape flowing in the wind. It was he, her prince!_

_He stopped in front of her and leapt off his horse. Amy was smiling with anticipation as she watched her prince removed his gold helmet to reveal his true blue face. "Sonic…" she giggled as she approached him and slowly warped her arms around his neck._

_"Amy…" Sonic smiled at her tenderly before warping his arms around his waist, closing his eyes and leaning in for a kiss. Still giggling, Amy lifted her head as she closed her eyes. Their lips were millimeters apart when..._

"Amy, wake up! We're here!"

…Amy rose up from the table she was sleeping on and blinked. She quickly spun her head left and right and then sighed dejectedly.

"Why did you have to wake me up, Cream?"

*******************************************************************

"So this is the planet Mobius, huh?" Blaze said and as she and the others stepped out of the Blue Typhoon, "It sure is beautiful here."

"This must be Mobotropolis, where Sonic's mother and siblings rule here," Silver stated as they stepped out, "I wonder where the palace is."

"Is that it?" Cream asked as she pointed to a blue mansion.

"That's the palace?" Rouge asked in awe, "It's huge!"

"Let's see if we can go inside," Elise said, "Maybe we can find someone who can help us."

The next-gen nodded in agreement and walked their way through the New York like city. It was occupied manly by hedgehogs, foxes, dogs, cats, rabbits and humans. They all seemed quite friendly. So they all got to Castle Oblivion by the front gate. The guards seemed to be on break or something. They went inside and closed the door behind them. It was a Victorian blue room with black and white checker floors. It had many stairs and doors with a chandelier swinging on top.

"Sonic lived here once?" Knuckles whistled as he looked around, "It's huge."

"Maybe if we look around for awhile, we might find something," Amy suggested.

"If we spilt up, we can cover the ground faster," Shadow said. Everyone nodded went off into three groups. Amy, Knuckles and Cream went to the first flight of steps. They galloped into the hallway and looked around. Then they started to peek into the rooms. The first room they found had pink walls with and elegant king sized bed. An electric keyboard and an electric guitar was nearby and posters of looked like to be male models were on the walls.

"This must be Sonia's room," Amy said as she, Knuckles, Cream and the pets stepped inside, "She must be really boy crazy."

"Look who's calling boy crazy," Knuckles grumbled.

"Hey look," Cream said as she tiptoed closer and pushed one of the piano keys. It gave a clear and loud note which echoed in the room.

"Let's get out of here!" Knuckles hissed as he and the girls hurried out.

Meanwhile, Shadow, Rouge and Omega were exploring some flights of stairs. Every time the got off one flight of stairs, they ended up on another. Rouge was beginning get irritated.

"This is so stupid!" she huffed, "Even Mystic Mansion didn't have this much steps!"

"Omega," Shadow asked him, "See if you can get out a map of the mansion."

"Acknowledged," Omega eyes turned green as he search through the castle, "…Nearest lifeform at adjacent door."

"That was quick," Shadow commented as he went to the door and opened it…

"SONIC!" a female purple hedgehog wailed as she squashed Shadow in a hug, "Sonic, Sonic! Long time no see! I heard from Brother Charles that you and Tails were still alive! You didn't call, write a letter, nothing! I missed you so much!!"

"What?! I am not Sonic! Is everyone this colorblind!?" Shadow snarled as he pushed himself out of Bernice the Hedgehog's grasp. She frowned a little as she looked at him. "There. You see?" Shadow said smugly, "I am the Ultimate-"

"OH SONIC YOU CHANGED SO MUCH!!" she cried again as she grabbed him again and pulled his quills, "You used to have such beautiful blue fur, but now you dyed your fur and your quills are in all the wrong angles!" then she stretched his face, much to his chagrin, "And your eyes! They used to be as beaming as emeralds but now they're so mean and vicious!"

"My eyes are none of your business!" Shadow yelled as he pushed her off, "You didn't listen to a word I said!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie," she said softly with big blue eyes that made Shadow uneasy, she took him in a more gentler hug, "You must have had a rough life…" Rouge snickered behind him as he responded with his famous **Death Glare of Doom.**

"Sister Bernice?" Chuck said as he entered the room, "What are you doing?" then he saw the three newcomers, "Ah! You must be Shadow! Sonic as told me a lot about you."

"Thank you!" Shadow said as he jumped from Bernice.

"Well, if you two are here, I'm betting that Sonic told you, right?"

"Actually yes," Rouge answered, "Maybe you can tell us what is going on?"

"Oh!" Bernice broke out of her trance and motioned them to follow her, "Right this way the, follow me."

As for Silver, Blaze and Elise, they were walking done a long hallway. To them, it seemed like it was stretching in a long distance. "Geez, what is this? The Shining?" Silver mumbled.

"Even my castle is this complex," Elise added tiredly.

"There has to be a suitable room somewhere," Blaze said as she looked through the doors. She found one room in particular that caught her interest. She called the two over and they went inside to have a peak.

The room was a lab almost like the workshop. Everything was blinking and there was a huge computer before them. In the center was a capsule with an elegant looking purple hedgehog sleeping inside.

"That must be Sonic's mother," Elise whispered.

"She look's beautiful," Blaze said in a hushed voiced, "Is she on life support?"

Silver used his psych powers to check the hedgehog's condition; he pressed his hand on the cold pod as it glow with energy. Seconds later, he looked up to the two princesses, "She's under a curse. That Dark Oak must have done it to her."

"So how can we wake her up?" Blaze asked.

"You can't," said an elderly voice. A flash of light blinded them and the Oracle appeared before them, "Only the children of Aleena can do that, but now is not the time."

"Who are you?" Blaze tensed.

"I am the Oracle of Delphius. And I know that you are complains of Sonic. He has told me about you."

"It's good to meet you Oracle of Delphius," Elise said with a polite curtsy.

The Oracle bowed in response. Soon everyone else arrived to the lab room, "So you guys made it too?" Amy inquired. She also noticed the pod, "Who is that?"

"That is Queen Aleena the Hedgehog V. Mother of Sonic the Hedgehog," Chuck answered.

"That's his mother?" Rouge said in awe.

"Wow. Sonic's mother is pretty," Cream said innocently.

"What happened to her?" Knuckles asked, "Why is she in that capsule?"

"She's been cursed, that's what and why," Silver said.

"Dark Oak did that to her?" Shadow asked.

"Yes," Bernice nodded with a sniff, "That monster sealed her consciousness with its dark power. Only my niece and nephews can wake her up now."

"Where are they now?" Blaze asked.

"We were just at the Central White Zone," Chuck said, "They just found the first Time Stone. We don't now where they went now."

"Time Stones….?" Elise whispered. Then she said out loud, "If I may ask, what happened during the time Sonic and his siblings went looking for their mother?"

The Oracle scratched his chin, "I remember that day well. After they left the Knothole Village, they went to the Chemical Plant Zone, one of the many places commandeered by Robotnik at the time, so they could get an item they needed for the journey…"

_Flashback…_

_It was dark. The siblings were walking towards a bridge that lead to a run down city. Sonic was leading them, following the map. As they got closer, Sonia stopped and her brothers looked back, "Sonia? What's up?" Manic asked._

_"W-w-we can't go there!" Sonia stammered, "That's the Chemical Plant Zone! That place is crawling with gangs! And it's disgusting!"_

_"Don't sweat it, Sonia," Sonic smiled as he rested his hand on her shoulder, "We'll stick by you."_

_"…Really?"_

_"Really," Sonic smiled. Sonia nodded as the continued their way into the city. As the got deeper into the city, however, Sonia's fear came true as they all found them surrounded by a bunch of wolves, bats and lizards sitting on some junk, banging on them to create a haunting rhythm. Sonia clinged to her brothers as they tensed. Suddenly, a wolf dropped next to them with a grin._

_"H-hey, you dudes wouldn't happen to know what time it is, would you?" Manic smiled meekly. He was raised in the streets, but he was intimidated just like his sister._

_"Yeah, we got the time," the wolf grinned as he pulled up a wrist with five watches and a wanted poster with their faces on it, "It's time to skin you guys! Orders made by Dr. Egg!"_

_As soon as he said this, the rest of the street punks jumped down and came at the triplets in an instant. They yelped and headed in separate directions. Sonic was speeding down the road, being chased by one part of the gang; Sonia was holding her own with her martial arts against the more aggressive fighters. Manic easily outwitted the gang by duping them into going into a trash producer and dumping the trash on them. After minutes of that, the triplets met up with each other and tried to find a way out. They didn't get too far as a voice above them caught their attention. _

_"Hey! Special delivery!"_

_The three siblings looked up just in time to see a human mailman jumping off a ledge to do a body slam on them while shouting, "AIR BAAAAAAAAAG!!" They took quick step back, making the mailman crash into the dirt. _

_"Didn't know a mailman could move that fast!" Sonic snickered. _

_His siblings joined him in the crack, but they didn't have the time to continue laughing as they gangs found them. The triplets ran into a garage near the toxic lake to keep themselves safe. However, that didn't stop the gang from banging on the door trying to get in. Even the mailman joined the raid. One bat punched a hole in and peeked inside, "Hahahahahahaha! I can see you!"_

_"No you can't!" Manic taunted back as he grabbed a broomstick and used it to poke the bat in the eye. The bat yelled in pain as it happened._

_"How are we suppose to get out of here!?" Sonia panicked._

_"We could try swimming," Manic suggested. His older siblings gave him a look._

_"What!? That lake is filthy!" Sonia frowned in disgust._

_"Yeah! And I can't swim!" Sonic added, "Besides that stuff is liquid death; we'll melt!"_

_"I heard that whoever goes into that lake will lose all their hair and will have diarrhea for a week!"_

_"Then what are we suppose to…" Manic stopped in mid sentence as he saw a yellow RV loaded with lasers, missiles and other neat gadgets, "Yo! Dudes check this out!"_

_"Hey, you know what? This is what we were looking for…" Sonic said. He and his siblings exchanged grins…._

_The gangsters were about to break through when suddenly, the RV smashed through and the garage crashed into the mucky lake with some of the gangsters with it. The RV drifted to a halt to see the wrecked garage sink down._

_"Man! This ride is totally radical!" Manic grinned as looked over the gizmos from his driver seat._

_"I think it needs a name," Sonia recommended, "What about… the Boom Box?"_

_"Yeah, the Boom Box!" Sonic grinned, "I like the sound of that!" Just then, seven black lethal hummers came from the side and drove at them, "Punch it!" Sonic commanded, Manic hit the gas petal and went down the highway with the hummers following._

_It was a wild car chase like no other. It all seemed normal at first but soon one of the hummers fired a missile. The Boom Box swerved to avoid it and it hit the lake in a loud blast._

_"Hey, if the rivers are toxic, doesn't that mean they're flammable?" Manic inquired._

_Indeed they were. As soon as the missile exploded, the river engulfed in flames. Soon the hummers fired more missiles and the river was soon covered in fire. Sonic's eyes widened as he saw fire about to reach even more combustible tanks near the bridge._

_"Oh snap!" he swore as the tanks exploded and blew of a portion of the bridge they were crossing. The Boom Box made it past in time was it went through before the bridge blew off. Four of the hummers jumped off in time but the other three were not as lucky as they crashed and burned into the river._

_"I've had it with them!" Sonia frowned as she went to one of the computers and activated a missile, "Fire missile one!"_

_The back bumper of the Boom Box opened a hatch and launched a missile at the hummers. Two of the hummers swerved in time but the third one was hit and blew up._

_"Fire missile two!"_

_The second missile fired and hit the first car instantly. It blew up as well. The last two hummers retaliated with more missiles. More fire and explosions erupted._

_"Sonia! See if there's a spike stopper or something!" Sonic told her._

_Sonia checked the computer and found something useful, "Will this help?" she said as she released thumb tacks all over the road. The hummers ran over the tacks and the tires popped instantly. The hummers swerved uncontrollable and crashed into the river, and burned completely. Manic stopped the Boom Box as he and his twins looked back at the damage._

_"So that's why they say never to play with fire!" Sonic commented._

_"Well, it's their fault they're burning up like chestnuts on an open fire now," Sonia added._

_"Some people never learn," Manic snickered as the Boom Box drove off, "Come on dudes, let's blow this place!"_

_End of flashback…_

"Wow. Never realized that Eggman was that hell-bent into getting rid of Sonic and his twins," Knuckles whistled.

"At that time, Eggman had taken over most of Mobius," Chuck explained, "He knew that if Sonic, Sonia and Manic succeeded into finding their mother, he would lose everything."

"He even went as far as getting bounty hunters to do the dirty work for him. He even tried to marry our sister," Bernice added.

"Eggman tried to marry Sonic's mother?!" Amy and Rouge stuck their tongues out, "GROSS!"

"And I thought the Black Arms Invasion was brutal," Shadow grumbled.

"So how can we catch up?" Cream asked.

"Most likely they are using the Leaf Storm to get from Zone to Zone faster," the Oracle said, "I can sense that the next Time Stone is in the Bamboo Forest Zone. I'm sure they are headed there."

"Then that's we're going too!" Silver declared.

"Best of luck," Chuck smiled as the left they lab and the castle.


	8. Through the Fire

**Ch 8: Through the Fire  
**

"Bamboo Forest," Sonic spoke as he jumped out of the Leaf Storm, "Brings back a lot of memories."

"People say that this is the place where Eggman first appeared," Sally said as she stood next to him, "Though it is beautiful…" she noticed Sonic looking sad and disheartened, "…Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothin'. Seriously."

The rest of the Freedom Fighters stepped out, "So the second Time Stone is here?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, I traced the Stone's location here," Sonia answered, "I should be hidden somewhere."

"So where do we start?" Tails asked.

"Hey Tails…" Mina started with a smile, "Why don't you and Cosmo set this on out?'

The twin tailed hacker blushed, as did the Petaligan, "Wh…why?"

"Oh nothing. I just figured it would be good for you two to watch the ship. Besides… I think you two should get to know each other."

"Well… if it's just to look after the ship," Cosmo said with a blush still on her face as she and Tails went back inside.

"…Why'd you do that for?" Ash asked his sister.

"You saw how those two stared at each other, right? Who am I not to play matchmaker?"

Sonic chuckled, "You haven't changed Mina, ya still like playing cupid, huh?"

"Yep! That's right!"

"Come guys," Mighty said he went forward, "The Time Stone should be somewhere here…."

Meanwhile, back in the Leaf Storm, Tails was checking the systems as Cosmo looked on. Tails was as uncomfortable with girls as Sonic so he felt uneasy being with a cute girl.

"So, Tails," she asked him with her hands behind her back, "Can I ask how old you are?"

"Oh! Um…. I'm 8½. What about you?"

"I turned 9 some weeks ago."

"So,,, then you're older than me."

"I suppose…"

The uneasy silence settled in again as the two kids looked at one another again, "Cosmo… can you tell me about your parents?"

"I can, but it makes me sad when I think about them."

"At least you got to know your family."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay."

"Well, first my mother, her name was Hertia. She was one of the wisest and most beautiful of all my species. She had pale green hair with a white flower on her crown. Her eyes were icy blue. Then came my sisters. First the youngest next to me was June. She had jungle green hair. I barely ever saw her eyes because they were cover by hair most the time. Next was Peach. She had golden hair with fruit baring flowers on her head. Her eyes were amber. Then there was Petunia. She was the strongest and tallest of all of us. She had brown hair and gold eyes. Finally came my oldest sister, Gloria. She was my best friend. Her eyes were an amethyst color. She resembled my mother expect with blue hair."

"And your father?"

"He died weeks after my birth, so I never knew him. My mother told me that he was a noble Thorngian."

"Oh. They all sound nice."

"Yes, they were…" Cosmo said quietly as tears formed in her eyes. Tails saw them and went to her to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry I made you cry by asking that."

"It's alright," she said as she wrapped her gentle arms around him and held him for comfort. Tails returned the hug and held her close.

'Everyone I know is gone… I feel alone now…' Cosmo thought to herself as she held him tighter. 'Please stay with me Tails…'

*****************************************************************************

As for the rest, the got to Bamboo Forest as well. Amy took a strong whiff in the air, "Ahhh, this place feels relaxing!"

"Wow! Look at all the bamboo trees!" Cream exclaimed as she looked around, "There all so tall!"

"The Oracle said that Sonic and those other guys are here looking for a Time Stone, right?" Blaze incurred, "I wonder what these Time Stones are… well when we find them, maybe they'll tell us," she saw Silver looking at a bare area with a wide hole inside it, "What's up?"

"…I sense something anomalous about that area over there. I wanna get a close look," he said as he walked closer.

"I'm coming with you," Blaze said as he followed, "Around these days, you can't seem to stay out of trouble."

"…Hey, I'm gonna follow," Elise said as she went after them, "The rest of you go ahead. We'll catch up with you."

"…Does she know something that we don't?" Shadow said suspiciously.

"Yeah, she said that she knows us even though we never met her," Knuckles added unanimously.

"She doesn't seem to be doing anything dubitable," Rouge said, "Let's get going."

Silver and Blaze jumped down into the whole and took a look around. It was an old laboratory, trashed and burned, maybe several years old. There was an old living room and kitchen as well. "What… happened here?" Blaze stammered.

"I'm not sure…" Silver answered, "Maybe an ambush?"

"Guys!" Elise called as she came through the hole, "What did you find?"

"All of this," Silver said as he pointed at the ruined lab.

"'Wacky Workbench'…." Blaze read off a sign, "Who would call their laboratory the 'Wacky Workbench?'"

Elise looked at the wrecked room, "I think… I think this was Eggman's very first base. When he was still friends with Sonic…"

"Really?" Silver eye's widened, "Then let's look around. Maybe we could find some clues."

The girls nodded and they all went forward, being careful not to step into any trash. As the continued on, Blaze saw something beside her feet. She took a closer look and saw what it was.

"Hey! Come over here!" Silver and Elise and to where she was and she showed them a long thin wire, "You guys know what this is?"

"It's a trick or invisible wire." Silver observed. "It's used in pranks and stuff like that. To make people trip; I have one just like that."

"Yeah… remember what Shadow said? That someone turned Eggman evil on purpose?"

"So… someone did do it." Elise gasped. "I wonder why…?"

Uneasy silence swept through for a few seconds. Silver was the first to speak, "…Well, whatever the case may be, we can try to think about this later."

"R-right," Blaze nodded, "Let's get going."

**********************************************************************************

"Hey yall! Look!" Bunnie shouted. The Freedom Fighters ran to her location. Bunnie produced a buzz saw from her robotic arm and sliced some of the bamboo trees away. After they were gone, her arm went back to normal and she pulled out a yellow Stone.

"The second Time Stone!" Manic smiled, "Good eye, Bunnie!"

"So now we need five more," Sonic said, "Right?"

"That's right!" Mina smiled, "Let's get back to the Leaf Storm and-" she was cut off by a noise somewhere around the trees.

"What was that?" Bark tensed.

"Stay sharp!" Ash warned.

Soon, loud snapping noises were heard as the trees came down bunch by bunch. From the fallen trees jumped out a silver and blue robotic panda bear armed with missiles and bomb launchers. "He he he he he! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haa!! Guess who?!" taunted an eerier familiar voice that made the Freedom Fighters gasp in shock.

"It's… it's… it's…" Sonia stammered.

"Eggman…!" Ash snarled as he clenched his fist.

"So then you did find out about the attack on Soleanna," Sonic frowned as he tensed for a fight, "You never give up, do you? Even when we trash you down, you always come back!"

"That's right, folks! I'll do it again and again and AGAIN!" Dr. Eggman laughed evilly. "This time I'll be picking a fight with you whenever I can; just like old times! Now, come and get me and my Egg Panda! Give me a good fight like you always did!"

"Com'ere you egg shaped freak!" Bark growled as his fists charged with freezing energy. "Let's dance!" He shot out blasts of icy volleys at the Egg Panda. Some parts of the machine to freeze.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Is that all you got?" Eggman laughed as he fired missiles from the back, "Let's see if you can all get away from this!" The Freedom Fighters all ran away from this missile blast. Ash and Mina had in fare chance to dodge the blasts. They weren't as fast as Sonic but because they were mongooses they were still speedy.

"Sheesh! You never quit, do you!?" Sally frowned as she jumped from a missile, "You can't seem to stop causing trouble; even after all these years!"

"And we're sick and tired of it!" Sonia shouted as her hands glowed with purple light, _"Flet Une Vente! Flans Saltatio Pulverea!"_ she used her magic blast to flip the Egg Panda onto its back.

"I see you have become stronger with your magic, Princess Sonia," Eggman commented as the Egg Panda struggled back up, "Luckily it'll take more then that to beat me now! Bombs away!" Bombs launched from the back and more explosions erupted all around that did a greater deal of destruction.

"Wow! He really improved his machines!" Manic shouted as he evaded another bomb blast.

"But I've improved too!" Sonic shouted as he curled up into a Spin Dash and slammed into the Egg Panda. It was thrown into the air and crashed to the ground.

"Gah!"

"Thought that hurt?" Sonic taunted as he took out his Copy Emerald and formed an aerokinetic ball in the free hand, "This'll hurt even more! _Sonic Cracker!"_ he jumped up and threw the ball at the Egg Panda. As it collided it exploded with Hero Chaos Energies, causing more damage.

"Wow! Sonic, you're amazing!" Mina exclaimed in awe at his upgraded powers.

"Aren't I always?" Sonic snickered as he rubbed his nose.

"How bout this?!" Mighty shouted as he grabbed a bamboo from the roots and slammed it repeatedly on the Egg Panda. After a few hits, the Egg Panda grabbed the bamboo by the mouth and threw Mighty away.

"Now it's time to get serious!" Eggman shouted as he fired more missiles all over the forest. Now they all had a harder time dealing with them.

"Damn it! Now what!?" Fiona swore, "We can't keep this up forever!"

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!!" Eggman laughed haughtily, "Now what are you gonna do?! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho- OW!"

The robotic bear slammed in to the other bamboo trees from a powerful punch. The one who delivered that punch was none other than Knuckles the Echidna, "Looks like you guys are in quite a fix!"

"Yo, Knux!" Sonic smiled, "What took ya so long, slowpoke?"

"We made some detours here and there but we made it," Knuckles smiled. Soon, the rest of Sonic's Earth friends came.

"I see Eggman followed us after all," Shadow frowned.

"So we take care of him the hard way, right?" Silver suggested.

"Let's do this!" Sonic grinned.

"…Huh?" Sonia wondered as the three Apocalyptic Hedgehogs surrounded the machine and began glowing in their respective colors; Sonic in blue, Shadow in red and Silver in green. Strange circle images representing the past, present and future appeared underneath the hedgehogs and created another circle image resembling a sea lizard under the Egg Panda.

_"Atomic… Twister!"_ the three Apocalyptic Hedgehogs shouted as a red whirlwind of green and blue Chaos Energy engulfed the Egg Panda. The Egg Panda was unable to handle the intense pressure of Chaos Energy as it soon exploded in a blinding flash of light.

"Bah! I held back this time!" Eggman shouted as he escaped in his Egg Mobile, "Next time we fight, it'll be different!"

"All right, Sonic!" Amy squealed as she pulled him in a hug, "You really showed that Eggman!"

"…W….WO….WOW!" Sonia finally exclaimed, "Where did you learn such a powerful technique! I defiantly couldn't pull that off without breaking a sweat!"

"The only one who can use the true power the Chaos Emeralds is me," Shadow replied smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, always full of yourself, huh Shadow?" Silver said as he rolled his eyes.

"Howdy, hotshot," Bunnie said as she got close to Knuckles, "That was pretty hot the way you punched out that robot. So what's your name, huh?"

"W-well… um…." Knuckles stammered, his face beet red, "It's Knuckles…"

"Knuckles, huh?" Bunnie flirted as she battered her eyes and held his hands, "It can see why they call yo that."

"HEY!" Rouge scolded as she pulled Bunnie away from him, "Get your metal paws away from him!"

"What? Is he your boyfriend or somethin'?"

"No!" after all the times he knew her, Knuckles had never seen Rouge so insecure, "I'm his rival!"

"Oh?" Bunnie responded blinking, "Well, for a rival you sure are protective of him."

"Grrrr!"

"So that is one of the Time Stones?" Cream asked Sonic as she looked at the item curiously.

"Yep," he said as he gave the green Stone a small toss, "These Time Stone can actually let people travel any where in time. Use one Time Stone and you can travel to yesterday or tomorrow. Four Time Stones and you can travel to three years ago or three year into the future. All seven and you can go anyway in time you want."

"Just like Chaos Control," Knuckles said.

"'Chaos Control?'" Mina asked.

"I'll let you in on it later," Sonic said, "Now it looks like we need five more Time Stones to get."

"Let's try Quarts Quadrant," Sally suggested.

"Right," Ash nodded, "Let's get going."


	9. Hunted

**Ch 9: Hunted  
**

Sonic and company found themselves looking up at the majestic Quarts Quadrant Zone. The tall, stone spires created reflections as a crisp, cool breeze blew over them. It was truly a beautiful sight. Elise, Cosmo, Tails and Cream stayed behind this time. "What a shame," Bunnie said as she adjusted her robotic arm, "If we weren't trying to stop an invasion, I'd take it in longer."

"So what's this place?" Knuckles asked.

"This is the Quarts Quadrant Zone," Sally explained, "It's an abandon mine that thinks it's a mirror house in a fun fair."

"So what's the plan?" Silver asked.

"The Quarts Quadrant is very deep so it's easy to get lost," Sonia explained, "Maybe we can spread out in teams; that would make it easer to look for the Time Stone."

"There's eighteen of us, but six different paths," Sonic said, "The best thing to do is to split up and see what's there."

"Sound's reasonable," Ash nodded, "Ok guys, we all have way's to contact each other, right? Once the Time Stone is found, let's get out of here."

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. The triplets went into one path, Knuckles, Rouge and Omega into another, Shadow, Silver and Blaze in another, Bark, Ash and Mina in another, Sally, Fiona and Honey in another and Bunnie, Amy and Mighty went into the last path.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by the bounty hunter trio from another cave, "So the blue rat brought some company with him," Sleet said as be observed, "This may take awhile…"

"So, what do we do now, oh fearless leader?" Whiplash asked mordantly.

He made a short glare, "They defiantly outnumber us now, but if follow them in separate paths, we might be able to pick them off. I will follow that black Sonic doppelganger. Whiplash, you take the robot, and Dingo, you get the Freedom Fighter leader."

"Good!" Dingo smiled dumbly, "Now I won't be forced to attack Sonia!"

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Uh…. I have a third nipple!"

"Blockhead," Whiplash shook her head, "Come on boys, we have another hunt."

As the bounty hunters departed, another figure that was clad in green and red armor with a vulcan machine gun strap to his shoulder watched them from the higher peek. His face was cover in a helmet but red glowing eyes could be seen in his shadowy visors.

"So the blue punk is here after all… hump! I never imaged that kid could survive that final blast! Never mind, I'll get him myself!"

****************************************************************************

Shadow, Silver and Blaze ran though a long, reflective tunnel with seemingly no end. Because the Time Stones didn't use Chaos Energy, they had a hard time trying to see if this location was the right one.

"If the Quarts Quadrant is like a maze," Silver thought out loud as they continued running, "Then how are we suppose to find our way out here; let alone find the Time Stone?"

"While the traces of Chaos Energy are limited on this planet," Shadow elaborated, "We can still use our Chaos Sense to find Sonic as he is the only other one who can use Chaos Powers. You forget that I can still use Chaos Control without an Emerald."

They soon reached a dead end that had more mirror like walls, "Look like we've reached a dead end," Blaze commented.

"What do we do now?" Silver solicited.

"Guess we go back," Shadow frowned.

They were about to leave, when Blaze's ear twitched as she heard a footstep. She turned swiftly as she snapped her fingers and threw out a fireball. The purple dog jumped out as he yelped in surprise.

"Who are you!?" Blaze tensed with her hands still flared up. The other hedgehogs also tensed, "And why were you following us?!"

Sleet merrily chuckled, "We're looking for the same object. And I don't like competition."

"You mean the Time Stone?" Silver questioned.

"You made a big mistake following us!" Shadow growled.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I did not. My name is Sleet. I will be entertaining you today."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense!" Shadow retorted as he fired a single red laser shot. Sleet sidestepped from it letting it bounce of the walls for several seconds. Everyone quickly evaded the shot until it finally halted.

"Not very smart are you?" Sleet grinned cheekily, "Reflected surfaces can reflect laser shots," he pulled out a complex looking gun, "Luckily my weapon doesn't need lasers."

Silver quickly used his psychokinesis to the pull the gun away and pined Sleet to the wall, "You didn't see that coming did you?"

"Now then, Sleet," Blaze began, "We have questions that we want answered, and you'd better answer the correctly."

****************************************************************************

Knuckles, Rouge and Omega went into a large, underground room with earthen walls crystal, rotted wooden support beams and piles of crates in the corners. It looked like a storage area for mining equipment.

"Sweat gear," Knuckles said in amazement.

"I wonder what kind of treasures are in these mines," Rouge smiled.

"Knuckles, Rouge," Omega reminded them, "Remember that we have mission to complete. Do not be distracted."

"Yeah, yeah," Rouge huffed, "Ya know Omega, your computer personality can be such a pain in the ass sometimes."

"For once I agree with you," Knuckles nodded.

Rouge smirked as she clicked her tongue, "Hmmm, another thing we have in common," she smiled as stroked his firm arms, causing him to blush.

"Unknown, lifeform approaching," Omega alerted suddenly.

Knuckles and Rouge quickly tensed and then pressed each others backs, "Who's here?!" Knuckles challenged.

"My, my, my," came a feminine voice, "You three aren't so far off, are you?" They looked up to see the green cobra sitting on a jagged edge with her legs crossed and lusty smile. She instantly dropped down.

"Who are you?" Rouge asked with an eyebrow arched.

"The name's Whiplash. For like one, I am as sensuous as I am fatal."

"Speak like a normal person, will ya?!" Knuckles frowned.

"Well, tough guy are you?" she purred, sauntering towards Knuckles, "If you are as aggressive as you are with back talking, then I think I'm gonna enjoy this…"

"Enjoy… what…?" Knuckles stammered as he suspiciously watched her move around. Rouge, however, slipped into a casual battle stance, ready to leap forward at a moment's notice.

"You're looking for another Time Stone, am I right?" she said as she came face to face with him, "What would you want with some rock? Come with me and I'll show you what you want…"

Rouge's eyes bugged, "You'd better not be saying what I THINK you're saying..." She may have been a lot of things, but she would NEVER use her body like that.

"My sensors indicated that your stress level is rising," Omega stated, "Are you alright, Rouge?"

"…" The bat remained silent.

"I'd never go anywhere with a bandit like you," Knuckles said, "Least of all anywhere that would hurt my friends."

Whiplash's eyelids lowered as she pressed her warm, soft hands on his chest; instantly his face went red and he bit his lip, "Really…?" she asked as she massaged his stomach, "That's a pretty bold statement, considering what I'm offering..." Instantly, her eyelids rose as her blue eyes turned in to swirling red ones. Knuckles soon felt lightheaded and dizzy. Her eyes returned normal as her mouth moved towards his and she closed her eyes...

Just then, a great pain ripped through her tail, and she flew through the air like a pillow sack. She crashed down into the dirt. "Wh-what the hell?!" she snarled as she struggled into a sitting posture.

Rouge now stood before Knuckles, a look of lethal rage in her icy eyes, "Stay away from him!!"

"Oh, so that's it, hmm?" Whiplash muttered as she got to her feet, "You want him, too?"

Rouge didn't answer the question, "You… throwing yourself on someone else just for lust and pleasure... I HATE people like you!!!" She turned to Knuckles and punched him lightly on the chest, "Don't let her get to you, Knux! She's nothing but a slut!"

Knuckles blush faded as he shook his head, "Gahh… thanks Rouge." He glared at Whiplash as he put up his fists, "That was a real dirty trick you tried to pull. Trying to hypnotize me into doing whatever you want!"

"So what if I find you attractive," she said quietly as she made a pouting face, "You are just as cute as the blue hedgehog prince after all." She drew out her whip and twisted it into the air as it made a cracking sound, "So... if I can't give you the pleasure of your desires, the least I can do is give you the release of death."

"Bring it, sister!" Rouge laughed as she struck a kickboxing stance.

Whiplash threw out her whip at them as they quickly jumped from it. She saw Knuckles come and tried to kick him, but he blocked it and kicked her. She rolled across the ground and quickly leaped back on her feet. She lunged and continued to try and strike him as he dodged the whip strikes the best he could. She twirled her whip on to his leg and jerked it to make him fall. He tried to get back up but she pressed her red boot on his chest, "Checkmate, my dear," she smirked voluptuously.

She suddenly felt a powerful kick and slammed into the wall. She glared up at Rouge who still stuck a stance from her roundhouse kick, "Never let you guard down!"

Whiplash snarled as she lashed out again, but Omega stepped in and stuck out his arm to grab the whip and threw her into the air. As she landed, the renegade E-Series robot fire missiles, but Whiplash caught them with her whip and threw the warheads at them. Knuckles threw a crystal rock to cancel them out in a huge blast. This could take a while….

*******************************************************************

"Hmmm..." Ash murmured as he stared hard at the purple mist drifting around him. He waved his hand through it and it dispersed easily, "This is very strange, I never saw this gas here before."

"What is it?" Mina asked.

"Not sure, but it moves like normal gas. I don't think it's fatal so there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"That's good," Bark nodded.

"Let's see if anyone has better luck then us," Ash said as he turned his communicator on, "Hey, Sonic! Do you read? ….Bunnie? Sally? Anyone??" he turned off his communicator and faced the others. "I can't reach them. We must be in really deep."

"Yeah, doesn't seem really good," Bark frowned, "You think we should go back?"

"Looks that way."

As the turned to leave, the bulky orange dog jumped in with an aerial back flip, "Going some where? Heh heh heh!"

"Dingo?!" Mina gasped, "You followed us?"

"That's right, 'Songoose!' I knew by following you guys I'd get somewhere!"

"So then Sleet and Whiplash are somewhere around these mines too," Ash frowned.

"Yep! Don't know where there are now…. but at least I can't I hurt Sonia from here!"

"Yick!" Mina frowned in disgust, "I can't believe he's still obsessed with Sonia!"

"What a moron," Bark frowned as his fist glowed with icy energy, "You wanna fight?"

"Guess so!" Dingo said as he held out his arm and it turned into a machine gun, surprising the trio, "Like it? Sleet gave me an upgrade; now I can transform whenever I want!" The machine gun fired rapidly around the room. The mongoose siblings jumped around in swift blurs while the cryokinetic polar bear put up an ice shield to block the assault. The mongooses slammed into Dingo, pushing him back and making him fire a few shots into the ceiling. Bark launched some beams of ice to freeze Dingo's arms. Dingo quickly turned his arms into heat generators and melted the ice.

"He's defiantly improved!" Ash examined.

"Well we can fix that!" Bark shouted as charged up the ice beam to max power and fired a huge ice blast. Dingo quickly jumped from the freezing shot as everything froze behind him. Dingo fired more heat shots as Bark cancel them with icy volleys from his free hand. Let's just move on to the other team…

*******************************************************************

The triplets found themselves in the more crystallized room of the mines. Old, rotted support beams hung above their heads and old crates were piled up in several corners. Sonia looked around in awe, "It's beautiful."

"This is one of the farthest places of the mines, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Manic nodded, "This place is the farthest the miners could go… hey look!"

Sonia looked were her youngest brother pointed and smiled. She ran to the quarts pillar and grabbed the red Time Stone, "Got it! Three Time Stones down!"

"Cool!" Sonic smiled with thumbs up, "Now let's get out of here!"

Suddenly, loud bashing sounds were heard from beyond the wall, "You hear that?" Manic asked.

"Hear what?" Sonia questioned.

"Something coming…"

The wall yielded, creating a cloud of smoke and dust, and a mechanical armor from where the wall used to be appeared. Sonic's eye's widen, "Alastor?!"

The bounty hunter laughed manically, "Ha ha ha! My waiting has finally come to an end!!"

"What are you doing here?!" Manic demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? Rumors went around about Sonic coming back from the grave or something. I guess they were half right."

"How did you-?"

The armored being spoke before Sonia could ask, "Sorry. It's not for me to say. You know how much I enjoy leaving you in the dark."

"Forget all this garbage, Alastor!" Sonic demanded, "Either back off or we'll get through you!"

Alastor continued to laugh, "How I've missed you, Sonic! Let's say we make most of this reunion and have a little fun!"

Alastor took to the sky with his jet packs and fired a glowing bomb at the three hedgehogs. The jumped away as the bomb exploded.

"Manic! You get somewhere safe!" Sonic told him, "Me and Sonia can take care of this punk on our own."

"No need to tell me twice, bro!" Manic said as hid behind a quarts stone, "This guy is freakin' crazy!"

Sonic and Sonia faced Alastor in battle stances, "Come on, Alastor! You wanted a reunion, so now you got one!" Sonic challenged.

"Now that's what I'm takin' about!" Alastor laughed as he fired missiles from his cannon. The siblings produced their shields to block the attack. "Hump, you two are still at your prime… no worries. There's more then one way to skin a cat!" Alastor charged at them as they both canceled their shields and jumped away. Sonia glanced at Sonic, who nodded immediately. Alastor saw the Azure Wind coming in his direction and prepared his cannon to intercept him. However, as he arrived, Sonic instantly ducked on his right side and revealed the older sister who fired magic shots to blast Alastor back.

"Are you finished yet, Alastor?!" Sonia demanded.

"Not even close! Eat this!" he snarled as fired small, rapid blasts from his fist. Sonia grabbed Sonic and made a platform to make them float in the air. The shots were unable to get through.

"Damn it!"

"Now, Sonia!"

She dashed downward to Alastor and caught him at the edge of the platform. She tossed him around for awhile before throwing him into the air. "You never know when to quit, do you?" Sonia grunted.

"The hell I don't!_" _Alastor fired a huge blast from his cannon. Sonia swiftly flew from it as it exploded in a huge blast. Alastor laughed manically as he fired more Banzai Bazookas at the fleeing hedgehogs. They were running out of steam…

*******************************************************************

"Do you WANT to be killed?" Shadow asked in irritation. They were not getting answers.

"I deal with your kind everyday," Sleet shrugged despite being under intense pressure; "I know how to deal with you. But kill me now and you may not get what you need if I deiced to give it to you."

"This guy is gallingly resourceful," Silver frowned as he kept his hold, "Every time I increase my grip he says he'll talk or it's the other way around. Ether way, he knows how to stall."

"Then maybe I should burn him," Blaze suggested.

"That wouldn't make a difference," Shadow said.

The three didn't see Sleet reach for a small gun from his sleeve. He fired at Sliver, blasting him back and disrupting his psychokinesis.

"Sliver!" Blaze gasped.

"Time to go!" Sleet said as he ran off.

"Stop!" Shadow yelled as he started after him, "Damn him! What a dirty trick!"

"Silver!" Blaze said as she held him closely, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a stray shot."

"We have to go after him," Shadow said as he looked at where he ran, "We still need answers."

*******************************************************************

"It's over," Knuckles growled as he, Rouge and Omega stood over Whiplash.

"Oh think it's that simple, hm?" Whiplash sighed.

"Shut it!" Rouge snapped, "You lost! Deal with it!"

Whiplash grinned evilly as a dull boom was heard, "The game ain't over yet!" she laughed as she threw her whip up and hoisted herself to a hole.

They all looked at where she disappeared, "Wanna follow?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah…" Rouge nodded.

*******************************************************************

Sally, Fiona and Honey and Bunnie, Amy and Mighty quickly bumped into each other as they were still exploring the cave. They looked at one another in surprise.

"This is one heck of a maze isn't it?" Amy commented.

"Sure looks that way," Honey nodded.

"Guess we have to go back," Sally said.

Just then, the wall blasted open, surprising them, and Dingo jumped out and blasted another wall with his arm weapons before jumping through.

"Wasn't that Dingo?!" Fiona gawked.

"Sure enough, that means Sleet and Whiplash are somewhere in these mines too," Mighty frowned.

"Man he's fast!" Mina shouted as she, Ask and Bark jumped through the hole, "Oh, hey guys! I'm sure you all saw Dingo pass by here, right?"

"Sure did," Bunnie nodded.

"I wonder where he's headed now," Sally said thoughtfully, "Let's go after him!"

*******************************************************************

Alastor continued to laugh as he fired nonstop bazooka blasts at the hedgehogs. Sonia blasted magic shots to counter them.

"Sonia, you can really keep this up?" Sonic asked.

"Mother's been training my to be a full witch like her ya know! I can handle myself much better!"

"Give it up, you two!" Alastor grunted, "You'll have to run out of steam sometime today!"

"And so do you!"

"Wha-!?" was all Alastor could say before he was hit by a stinger on his back. He yelled in pain as his gear got fried and he crashed in to the ground. He looked angrily at Manic who grinned as he juggled with some more stingers.

"Why… you…!!"

"Comin' through!" Dingo said as he slammed through the hole.

"What?!" Sonia frowned, "Not you again!"

Soon after, Sleet and Whiplash dropped down from another hole, "So you three are here too, eh?" Sleet commented, "At least the Time Stone is here."

"What do you want with the Time Stone anyway?!" Sonic demanded.

"That is not any of your business, handsome," Whiplash answered, "Now we can do this the easy way…" she then licked her lips, "Or the other way."

"Out of my way, you second rate rejects!" Alastor snarled, "They're mine!"

"Uh oh!" Manic gulped as he realized they were surrounded.

Luckily, their buddies came down from the same holes that the bounty hunters came from. They stood by the triplets and face the enemies.

"Not so fast!" Silver shouted.

"You still have us to deal with, remember?" Knuckles added.

"Just try and test us!" Sally challenged.

The bounty hunters stared at the competition, seeing that they were the ones surrounded now, "I… I suggest a tactical retreat." Sleet stammered.

"Admit defeat!" Alastor snapped.

"We don't have a choice, Alastor!" Whiplash retorted, "We are already surrounded and the Freedom Fighters' new recruits are too much of a wild card!"

"…Fine!" Alastor sighed. Dingo turned in a jet bike as the bounty hunters jumped on and escaped out of the mines.

"Everyone alright?" Fiona asked.

"Could have been worse," Sonia smiled, "Thanks."

"Now we just need four more Time Stones," Ash said, "Where should we go next?"

"What about the Metal Valley Zone?" Mina suggested.

"OK, let's go there."


	10. Will to Fight

**Ch 10: Will to Fight...  
**

It was now in the middle of the night. The heroes now stood facing a rocky valley filled with old construction gear. And old base could be seen there as well. "Welcome to Metal Valley." Ash said. "This place used to be an old recon base years ago. I'm not exactly sure what happened back then."

"OK, so what's the plan?" Silver asked.

"Now that we have more Stones, things will only get more complicated," Sally said. "Only those of us with powers would have to check this place out. It's our safest bet for now."

"OK. So I guess I'll go." Sonia nodded.

"Me too." Bunnie said.

"I can control magnetic fields now." Tails said.

"I know a little static manipulation." Cream replied.

"Hey, where's Sonic?" Manic asked as he looked around.

"He's on the top of the Typhoon." Fiona said. "I got him." She walked off to go get him, Amy seemed displeased.

"Hey! I should go get him!"

"From what I've heard, you're more stubborn than you are sweet," Bark grunted, "Never mind her, you're coming anyway."

"There ya go Chip." Sonic smiled as he fed his dog chocolate flavored "Scooby Snacks." "Enjoy!" He sat down on the ship and watched Chip happily chow down on his bowl.

"Hey, noodle head!" Fiona called as she walked up to him. "Some of us need you to find the next Stone ya know. What's the hold up?"

"Just feeding my dog here."

"He's pretty cute." She said as she sat down next to him and looked at the happy puppy. "What's his name? Where'd you get him?"

"I named him Chip and I found him in Spagonia. Poor guy was drenched in the rain; he was endangered of catching hypothermia. So I took him home with me, had a vet check him out and I adopted him. I always wanted a pet, ya know?"

Fiona smiled as she watched Chip yawn after finishing his dinner, wandering between them and curling up to sleep. "Ya know, I never would have thought you would do something like that. Always thought you were ignorant."

"That's because you never got to know me." Sonic grinned. Both shared a short laugh.

"So, you still didn't tell me how you got brought back to life. From what you said, I doubt ANYONE could survive a blow like that."

Sonic blushed deeply. "Y-you still wanna know?"

"I always get what I want." She joked with smirked. "You said that human princess friend of yours did it. Elise, was it? Well, what did she do?"

"She…. kissed me."

"She kissed you??"

"And it was my first one."

"Wow! Just like in Snow White. Hey, you don't mind if I tell the others girls about it, do ya?"

"Only if you don't tell Amy. I like her, a lot, but she can be clingy."

"For real?"

"For real."

"Serious?"

"Serious."

"Awesome!"

"Radical!"

"Delightful!"

"Slamin'!"

"Groovy!"

"Totally!"

They both laughed again for while. Then they looked up at the moon. Unlike the one on Earth, it was deep blue. "I almost forgot that the moon can be as blue as me."

"Yeah… this is actually the first time we ever had a conversation; just you and me, ya know?" She moved her tail behind him and wrapped it around his waist a little. Yeah, so the she wasn't romantically attracted to him, but she did notice how cute he was now.

"Yeah. You used to shun me a lot back in the day."

"Yeah… kinda wished I listened to Sally. She really liked you, didn't she?"

"Well, she saw me and Tails as younger brothers. The feeling was mutual. It still is."

"Sweet dope." She smiled as she gently punched his arm.

Suddenly, explosions were heard around the old base. They both stood up. "Gotta jet!"

"Go ahead. I'll watch Chip." She said. He nodded with a smiled and rushed off.

**********************************************************************************

The Freedom Fighters consisting of Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Sonia, Tails, Cream, Cosmo, Bark and Bunnie were inside the base looking for the Time Stone when a loud rumble stopped them. The looked around franticly.

"Sheesh! Every time we get interrupted for this!" Sonia shouted.

"Now what?!" Amy added.

The ceiling came open and a huge black and red dragon with missiles on the back dropped down. Everyone looked up in shock.

"A Metarex!" Silver gawked.

"Look's like they managed to catch up with us!" Blaze frowned.

The MetaDragon lunged at them, but then a blue ball came out of nowhere and slammed it back.

"Sup, guys?" Sonic said as he landed next to them. "Sorry, I'm late."

"About time you showed up." Shadow grunted.

"Never mind about that!" Tails said as he pointed up at the MetaDragon. "Look at its head!"

Everyone looked up at the head and saw a blue stone one its head. "The next Time Stone!" Cosmo gasped.

"We have ta get that Time Stone away from it!" Bunnie yelled.

"Right! Let's do it to it!" Sonic nodded.

Sonia was the first to try. _"Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans!"_ Purple magic lightning came down from the hole of the ceiling and bombarded the dragon as it roared and thrashed.

"OK. Silver, Psyche Bomb!" Blaze commanded. Her partner nodded and formed a ball of psychic ball. She filled with fire and he threw it at the dragon for heavy damage. Deciding not to waste anymore time, the MetaDragon spitted out red blasts. They all jumped from them as the blasts exploded. The dragon then waved its wings rapidly to create a huge gust of wind. Everyone held their ground to keep from being blown away. Sonic quickly countered with his aerokinesis and reversed the wind, blowing the MetaDragon back and slamming it into the wall.

"This thing needs to really chill out!" Bark shouted as he slammed his hands into the ground. Ice quickly formed out and encased it around the MetaDragon. It was an energy blast to blow them back and break the ice. It flew up and fired missiles at them. Shadow used his shield to block the barrage and used a Chaos Spear to attack. Bunnie doubled the damage with an energy blaster.

"This thing is too strong!" Amy shouted as she distracted the MetaDragon with her Tornado Hammer attacks. "There has to be some way to stop it!"

"I think I know!" Tails said. "The dragon is a robot. So an electromagnetic pulse should immobilize it just enough!"

"But that thing is still moving!" Sonia shouted. As the MetaDragon lunged, veins ripped up from the ground and wrapped around the arms and pulled the dragon down.

"Cosmo!" Tails gasped.

"Stop it now!" Cosmo grunted as she kept her hold on the MetaDragon. "I can't hold it!"

"OK. Let's go, Cream!" She nodded and the two flew into the air. Their hands entwined and the focused their kinetic energy very hard. Finally, they unleashed yellow and orange electromagnetic waves at the MetaDragon. It was petrified.

"Time to finish this!" Sonia shouted before chanting. _"Locos Umbrae Regnans Scáthach! In Manum Meum Dedo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spinis Triginta! Iaculatio Fulgoris!"_ She summoned spears of light from out of nowhere and the all charged at the MetaDragon, ripping through it. It exploded and the Time Stone landed towards Sonia's feet.

"Time Stone captured!" She grinned as she picked it up.

Tails ran to Cosmo and helped her up. "That was really risky Cosmo." Tails said in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled gently at him. He blushed a little.

"Ok, so now we have three more Time Stones to collect." Amy said. "Where do we go now?"

"Let's try the Tidal Tempest Zone." Bunnie suggested. "I'm bettin' that your old pal Raph is there. He might give us a hand."

"Raphael?" Sonic smiled. "Haven't seen him in a while. Let's pay him a visit then."

A/N: …Forgive me if this chapter is to short. I think the next one is gonna be short too. But still support!


	11. Dangerous Tides

**Ch 11: Dangerous Tides  
**

Mighty was snoozing on a chair as the two ships were approaching the Tidal Tempest Zone. He wasn't always the lazy one but it was a very long time since he and the gang stayed up through the night. Right now he was having a dream… about a very cute yellow cat girl…

**BANG!**

"Wha!?" Mighty gasped as he woke up with a start.

Manic stood in front of him with a grin, his fist on the wall. "Sal told me to wake you up. We're almost at Tidal Tempest… heh heh! Wait till I tell everyone that you we're having wet dreams of Honey!"

"You astroprojected!?" Mighty shouted with an angry blush. "If you tell anyone I'll-"

"Chillax dude. Just teasing. Anyway come on, let's go!"

******************************************************************

Minutes later, the Typhoon and the Storm landed into the shores of the Tidal Tempest Zone. Everyone stepped on to the sandy area of the beach. "Wow, this place hasn't changed at all." Sonic whistled.

"Yeah. This place hasn't changed much." Mina said. She saw an icy blue stone and picked it up. "And lookie here! Another Time Stone already!"

"Well that sure was fast." Ash smiled. "Come on, let's get going."

Blaze's eyes narrowed at the horizon. She saw something approaching them. Fast.

"Look's like we have company."

"What?" Knuckles wondered.

The figure got closer and closer. Finally it went up and landed in front of them with a crash. It was a Metarex hawk that had on red and blue armor.

"Another Metarex!" Silver shouted. "Man, those guys are persistent!"

"I'll say!" Honey nodded.

"I guess we'll have to take care of this one before we move on!" Shadow frowned.

The MetaHawk spread out its wings in a huge gust and flew towards them and began shooting with machine guns. Everyone jumped out of the way quickly, but Bark used his density control power to turn into something harder than crystal to deflect the shots. Then he jumped up and slammed into the alien machine to make swerve.

"That thing is way tough!" Bark shouted as he landed with a huge crash and nearly sank into the sand. He returned to his white furred self. "I actually hurt myself!"

"Then what are suppose to… huh!?" Ash noticed that the MetaHawk was going after his sister. "Mina! It's after the Time Stone!"

"Sonic! Go long!" Mina threw the Time Stone like a football and the MetaHawk made a U-turn from her to the Stone. Sonic dashed of with the turbulence of the sand kicking up from his feet, running to get the stone. He grabbed it and broke the sound barrier to lose the MetaHawk as it fired the guns at him.

******************************************************************

Seen from the distance, a loud boom could be heard. They were so strong that they prompted a man in his thirties with red hair and blue eyes, wearing clothing like that of a Native American and war paint on his face and a green female dragon that, although large, appeared to be young looking looked up to see what was up.

"Whoa, did you see that?" the dragon gawked.

"Yeah… there's only one guy that I know who can make a boom that loud." The man nodded. "But isn't he…?"

"I heard that he's still alive. Been hanging around a blue planet."

"What?! Why didn't you say anything Dulcy?! Come on, we'd better check it out!"

******************************************************************

At the same time, the bounty hunters, all four of them, saw the same thing from the other side.

"So the Freedom Fighters are here too." Sleet arched an eyebrow. "They must have most of the Time Stone by now."

"I don't care about that, those royal pains are gonna get this time!" Alastor sneered as he flew towards the area.

"Alastor, wait!" Dingo shouted. Their competition was out of earshot.

"That guy is hopeless." Whiplash frowned as they went after him.

******************************************************************

Sonic continued to run from the MetaHawk as it chased him. It was far away now, but it proved to be persistent. In a split second, Sonic reached his friends and allies and briefly turned into a tornado keep them from getting buried in sand.

"That thing sure is inexorable!" Sonic said as he saw it still approaching.

"Here he comes!" Knuckles shouted as he balled his fists.

"Hang ten!" a perky female voice shouted.

A huge gust of wind blew over them and the green dragon flew up and after the MetaHawk. "Dulcy and Raph! Yeah!" Sonic grinned.

Dulcy flew at the MetaHawk and fired series fireballs at it. The attacks didn't seem to do much, but the MetaHawk was distracted long enough for Raphael to jump onto its back lace a rope around its neck and drive it into a cliff. This caused some rocks to break off and fall. Honey happened to be underneath.

"Look out!" Mighty shouted as he jumped in to shield Honey. He used his geokinesis to move the rocks out of the way.

"Um, thanks, Mighty. I didn't see that coming." Honey smiled.

"Y-yeah, close call, huh?" Mighty blushed.

"Sonic!" Dulcy squealed as she crashed into him. "So you are alive! It's great to see ya again!"

"Hey, Dulcy!" Sonic smiled with a sweatdrop. "Nice to see you, too!"

"So you survived that explosion after all, huh squirt?" Raphael grinned as he jumped off. He turned to Mighty and Honey. "Sorry about that."

"No sweat."

"Wow! A real live dragon!" Amy gawked.

"I never thought get to see one!" Cream added.

Before the introductions could begin, the MetaHawk slowly removed its head from the cliff and began to fire again.

"Raphael! Here!" Sonic shouted as he tossed the Time Stone to him. He grabbed it as the continued to jump from the bullets. As Sonic continued to run from the attacks, he slid on the sand and found himself staring into the barrel of a bazooka.

"You didn't think you could get away that easily, did ya?" Alastor snarled.

"Just can't quit, can you!?" Sonic shouted as he jumped and kicked Alastor in the chest. He dashed off with the bounty hunter after him.

"That guy never gives up!" Silver frowned.

Raphael soon saw the three other bounty hunters running towards him. "He has the Time Stone! Get him!" Sleet shouted as he brought out his laser gun and fired shots at him. Raphael brought out his tomahawk and deflected the shots.

"Shoot! This is too much!" Knuckles shouted.

"Out of my way!" shouted a ruddy voice. A robotic red crab jumped from the sky and landed in front of the MetaHawk.

"Eggman!?" Sonic gasped as he screeched to a halt.

"Woah." Dingo blinked. "So the boss man's still alive too."

"I'll deal with you soon enough, rodents!" Eggman sneered. "Let me just take care of the robo bird!" He noticed Alastor hovering nearby. "Well, if it isn't E-99 Alastor!" he smiled.

"E-99!?" Shadow gasped. "That bounty hunter is one Eggman's E-Series robots!?"

"Don't look at me!" Sonic said. "I didn't know that either!"

Alastor growled angrily. "I am NOT your lackey, old man!" He aimed his bazooka and fired. But the shot was deflected by the armor.

"Nothing can get past the Egg Crab's polimar alloy!" Eggman laughed. "Now then birdie, time to shred you!" He charged at the MetaHawk as it continued to fire. The shots bounce harmlessly off.

"With Eggman preoccupied, we can get away!" Ash shouted as he and the Freedom Fighters ran back to the ships. The Typhoon and the Storm quickly took off.

"I suppose we should go too…." Alastor grimaced as we walked off. Sleet, Dingo and Whiplash watched, still shocked about his true identity, and then followed.

To make it short, the Egg Crab ripped the wings of the MetaHawk and made it crash into the sea. "Bwahahahahahahahahaha!" Eggman laughed. "Even one of the Merarex's mightiest solders cannot stop me! Now you little rodents, give me the-" He turned around only to see that he was the only one left on the beach.

"Aw, sonnof a…."


	12. Time Shock

**Ch 12: Time Shock  
**

"The doctor will prove to be a problem… He is the only other one in our way to our goal."

"So what shall we do about it?"

"It is time to take our scheme to the next level. Follow the Freedom Fighters and take the Time Stones. Use the Stones power to warp back to when the doctor first turned evil and prevent it. Then we shall be free to rule! If you find at least one of the triples as a child…. KILL them!"

*********************************************************************

"Ya know, you and Elise look almost alike!" Mina pointed out.

She was right in a way. Seen standing side by side, Raphael looked like an older and boyish version of Elise. "Yeah, kinda looks like it." Raphael nodded.

"Very uncanny." She added.

"So, Raphael, was it?" Blaze asked.

"Just call me Raph."

"Right, so who are you?"

"I'm the king of Wildtropolis. It's the western town that we're headed to now. It used to be booming with life, but now there's hardly anyone there."

"What happened?" Cream wondered.

Raphael clenched his fists and answered laconically with bitterness. "…Eggman."

"There's a surprise there." Knuckles said sarcastically.

"It was a while back… some years after he declared world domination. Some of his robots invaded our town. Being a strong tribe, we refused to surrender. The battle ended badly… some of my people were captured and robotized. Others… were not spared at all. I was the only one who made it out."

"Sorry about that…" Rouge apologized. "How did you meet the triples anyway?"

"To be honest, their mom and I are childhood friends. We've been pals for a long time." Raphael lend back on the wall as he remember the good ol' days…

_Flashback…._

_17-year-old Prince Raphael watched happily as his best friend 15-year-old Princess Aleena levitated a toy orb with her magic. Both were sitting along river side near his village. "You're getting really good at this, Aleena," Raphael smiled._

_"I have been practicing a lot," Aleena giggled. "Want to see some more?"_

_Raphael nodded as she started to shift the ball into some shapes. Apparently, he began to see his friend losing control over the ball. "Hey, Aleena! You might wanna be a bit careful…!"_

_Too late. The ball went over into the river and so did Aleena. She tried to paddle back franticly as the river carried her away. "Raph! Help me! I can't swim!!"_

_"Hang on!" Raphael jumped into the river to rescue his friend. The river was so strong but Raphael continued to push himself. Aleena sank to the bottom as Raphael dove after her. He swam quickly and grabbed his friend. He pushed himself back to the shore and dragged him and his friend to safety. Things didn't look good the as she was unconscious. Raphael kneeled next to her as he began to shake her._

_"Come on, Aleena! Wake up!" he shouted. He quickly reverted to CPR and after a minute, Aleena coughed up some water and looked up at him. "R-Raph…" she smiled weakly._

_"Hey, Aleena!" he smiled. "You're oke-" He stopped in mid-sentence as she quickly grabbed him in a hug. Raphael blushed as he slowly returned the huge. "Hey… lets stay clear from the rivers from now on…"_

_End of flashback…_

It was now dawn. The two spaceships and the dragon arrived at Wildtropolis. Like Raphael told them, it was an old abandoned western town. "BTW," he said as they stepped out, "Zelda is also here. She has the sixth Time Stone secured."

Manic blushed as the mention of her name. "So Zelda's here too, huh?"

"Hey, guys." Dulcy told them, "I'm gonna get the rest of my clan, kay? My dad sure will be surprised to see you again, Sonic!"

"Yeah. He sure will." Sonic answered. He father freaked him out a little. As Dulcy took off, Raphael led them to an old saloon. There they found a red female hyena about the same age as Manic sitting by the bar. She had on a pink tank top with a leather jacket and jeans with green boots. She saw the group and smiled. "Ah, Raph. I see you brought company." She soon saw Sonic and Tails. "Sonic? Tails? I thought you two were dead!"

"A lot of things happened." Tails answered chuckling.

She also noticed the other two twins and grinned. "Long time no see, you two!"

"Yeah, it's been while!" Manic said with that blush still on his face. Sonia simply rolled her eyes. Apparently, they didn't get along so well.

"Zelda, we need that Time Stone. The Metarex are back." Raphael told her.

"Sure, no problem." Zelda nodded as hopped over the bar and flipped the switch. The wall opened up and there was the white Time Stone. She tossed it to Raphael. "By the way, you know that there's a Time Stone back in Mobotropolis, right Raph?"

"Huh? The last Stone is back in Mobotropolis?" Sonic arched an eyebrow as he looked at Raphael.

"Sorry… sort of slipped." He grinned sheepishly.

"Well never mind about that," Ash told him. "At least now we know where to find the last Stone. So lets…" he suddenly stopped as the heard a whistling noise. Seconds later, there was a huge explosion that blew everyone back and tore up the saloon. As the blast cleared up, they saw a tall black armored being with red jagged hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Knuckles asked as he put up his fists.

"I am Xenon." The Metarex said in an armored voice. "Dark Oaks command officer. We have come to understanding that you all have managed to collect six of the Time Stones. I am here to retrieve them."

"Just try and take them!" Amy shouted as he got out her hammer.

"So be it." Xenon chuckled darkly as he pointed his finger at them and made the Time Stones fly away from them. The six Stones began to circle around him.

"Jezz! I didn't mean literally."

"Now, to get you peons out of our way. I shall show you the power that we Metarex comprise!" Xenon jumped high into the air and into the sunrise. He soon came crashing down, creating a large shockwave. Everyone did their beast to hold their ground.

"Man he's strong!" Bark shouted.

"Not strong enough!" Shadow yelled as he dashed at Xenon. He curled into a Spin Dash and slammed him to Xenon…. At least it looked like it. Xenon caught the ball as it collided and slammed it into the dirt.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Silver shouted as he threw out psychic blasts. Xenon blocked them with ease. Blaze joined him by rushing up to the Metarex soldier as a flaming tornado and slamming into him. Silver struggled to hold with his telekinesis Xenon down as he and Blaze tried to get the Time Stones away from him. All in a while, Xenon uttered two words…

_"…Time Warp!"_

The Stones began to glow with energy as everyone shielded their eyes. Sonic soon saw something rush past him and towards the light.

"Elise! What are you doing?!"

Sonic gawked as the Princess of Soleanna ran towards them, perhaps to help her friends. But when she did reach them, there was a final blast of light before it al vanished.

A/N: Again forgive the vagueness...


	13. Origins III

**Ch 13: Origins III**

_"Hi Ovi!" A seven year old Sonic the Hedgehog squealed as he came from the entrance of the Wacky Workbench. _

_"Come right in, Sonic." The doctor smiled kindly. "I'm in the kitchen getting ready."_

_"So do we have everything to make the cookies?"_

_"I just need to get the eggs and then we are set." He said as he went to the refrigerator. The egg container was not there, but they did find an odd, futuristic looking box. _

_"Is it one of your inventions?" Sonic asked with his head cocked._

_"Actually, I don't remember seeing this before," Ovi answered. He slowly opened it and the two were greeted by a horrid smell that made their hair stand on end._

_"SPEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Sonic cringed as he held his nose._

_"Would you look at that..." Ovi commented. He placed some rubber gloves on and careful removed whatever was in the box. It was a green rotten egg._

_"Where did it come from?"_

_"I don't know. I'm sure I just did my grocery shopping just this morning. The extra good eggs should be here somewhere… but let's see what we can do with this egg."_

_"Yuck! You wanna keep it?" Sonic asked with his tongue out._

_"A scientist never runs out of ideas my friend." Ovi smiled as he adjusted his glasses. "Perhaps I can use the egg as a brand new fragrance or something… say Sonic, can you look after my AngelTron 1000 while I see what to do with this egg and look for the other eggs?"_

_"Okay!"_

_Sonic zipped to the laboratory and pulled a chair up. He stood on the chair and ran a diagnostics test on the computer. He was pretty smart for his age, but he usually didn't show it. As he was checking the machine, he noticed something flutter past his face. He looked at it curiously as it landed on the keyboard._

_"A… feather?" He blinked. Thinking that a birdie may have wandered into the lab, he hopped off the chair and began looking around. He heard a strange click from somewhere but he didn't know where. He got scared as he began to wonder if he was the only one in the lab._

_"H-hello? Is s-s-someone here?"_

_Suddenly, he heard a noise that sounded like fire. He turned around swiftly and saw to his shock that the metal on the side of the computer had melted with flames erupting inside. Sonic looked horrified. How did this happen? He was only away from the AngelTron for a few seconds! _

_WARNING! WARNING! ANGELTRON 1000 HAS BEEN DAMAGED! DAMAGE CRITICAL BEYOND REPAIR!_

_Now really afraid, Sonic dashed back into the kitchen and tugged on Ovi's sleeve. _

_"OVI! OVI!"_

_"What is it, Sonic?"_

_"Your machine! Something's wrong with it!"_

_The two ran to the giant computer. Its screen was blinking red and it was making a weird alarm sound. Sonic glanced at the doctor. In his eyes, the hedgehog could see that he was sad. All that work for nothing…well, not with him around! He couldn't stand seeing his friend's great invention go to waste, so he immediately ran towards it, in hope that he could fix it._

_"NO, SONIC! STOP!"_

_He couldn't he him; he was too busy wanting to help him. Suddenly, a wire tugged upward. Sonic tripped and made a few clumsy hops before stepping on a cord, pulling it out of place, and falling face first._

_"SONIC! ARE YOU O-" the doctor didn't finish his statement as the alarm got louder._

_He was too scared to move, so he laid there in fear. What did he do? Ovi ran towards the computer, but tripped on the mysterious wire as well. _

_It all happened in slow motion. Instinctively, he reached out for something, and his hand slammed down in the controls. Sonic could only scream as the computer exploded in huge flames. Smoke filled the room._

_Slowly, Sonic crawled out of the rubble. He coughed as he looked around. "Ovi! (cough) Where are you? (cough) (cough)"_

_The next thing that happened made his blood run cold._

_"I'm right here, Sonic."_

_Sonic swiftly turned around, frightened. No way was that Ovi! The voice was to dark and sinister to be his friend. _

_"… Ovi?"_

_Ovi slowly appeared from the smoke. But he wasn't sure if it really WAS his friend. Instead of his slim self, he was big, round, and shaped like an oval—just like the egg he had been carrying. But his grin was what made him really scared. He smiled so evilly and menacing._

_"No…I'm not Ovi, anymore…" he laughed evilly. "I'm a new person, thanks to you, my boy."_

_Sonic took a step back in fear. "Wha-what do you mean?"_

_"I've thought about it, Sonic. And well…maybe I SHOULD keep my last name the same as it was…"_

_"Oh…o-okay…"_

_The doctor looked him straight in the eye and said, "…My name is now Ivo Robotnik!"_

_"R-Robotnik…?"_

_"Yes," The doctor ginned again. "As I have already told you before, everyone in my family line were great scientists, but now that I think of it, they were never acknowledged for their achievements. In fact, they were treated like animals; the government threw them away and executed them without even letting them say their part of the story! Sonic…I have to thank you…"_

_Sonic blinked a couple times. "Really?"_

_Ivo nodded. "Yes. I have to thank you for RUINING MY LIFE!"_

_Sonic coward back, but he stepped forward, menacingly._

_"You ruined my machine by tripping over some cord, you klutz! You were the one I tripped over that made me become this! And most of all… YOU FILLED ME WITH EVIL! And the worst part about it is… it feels so right!!!"_

_The now-mad scientist cackled evilly. The laugh shook the young hedgehog to the bone as the shadow loomed over him. In a split second, Sonic raced out of the ruined laboratory. All of that could not prepare him for what happened next when he arrived home. He saw his house cover in flames._

_"UNCLE CHUCK!"_

_"You'll never find him in there!"_

_Sonic turned around to see his ex-friend in his soon to be infamous hovercraft. There in the seat beside him was his uncle, bound and gagged. He was too hurt to speak and Ivo laughed at his sadness._

_"Now I can get payback at you for doing this to me! Now you shall feel the pain as I feel now!" He taunted as he floated away._

_"NO! UNCLE CHUCK!"_

He tried to chase after them, but his sadness in his heart was like a great weight and he just sat there, wondering what he had done.

_When he finally managed to pull himself together, he found out that Robotnik had taken over Mobotropolis and made a beeline there to rescue his uncle. When he reached Castle Oblivion, he felt an odd sense of dajavu. Shaking it off, he slowly snuck on to the roof and onto a glass top. He saw everything._

_"Ovi, this is madness!" Uncle Chuck said as he bound to a strange capsule. "Snap out of it! You don't want to do this!"_

_"I wouldn't have even thought of doing it if it weren't for your nephew!"_

_"Sonic? What does he have to do with this?"_

_"It's because of him that I am like this now! He made me do all of this! And now, you will have the honor of becoming my first slave!" Eggman pressed a pulled a switch next to the capsule, it closed shut and it began to hum as blots of blue energy leaked out. After twelve seconds, it stopped and opened up. Out of the fumes came out a blue robotic hedgehog with a metal mustache and red glowing eyes. "I live to serve you, Robotnik!"_

_"NO…!" Sonic nearly screamed out._

_"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho!! Excellent!" Robotnik laughed gleefully. "My new robotosizer machine is a success! Now I can robotosize everyone on Mobius and they will all become my slaves!" He gasped and heaved to catch his breath. "Now, get me a glass of eggnog! It's going to be a long night!" The now robotosized Chuck saluted and walked off._

_Robotnik turned to the camera and cleared his throat as he activated it. "Greetings people of Mobius! You may not know me now, but you soon will! I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the greatest genus on the planet… no, in the universe! I know this may seem a bit sudden but I have decided to take over the world! I must advise you that all attempts to resist are futile, for I have taken captive… your former leader!" He turned his and the camera's attention to an elderly squirrel wearing royal clothing trapped in a glass cell. "So King Maximillian Acorn, on behalf of the Egg Empire, I here by banish you to the Zone of Silence! Any final words?"_

_"You won't get away with this!" The king shouted. "The Counsel of Four will stop you!"_

_"The Counsel of Four?" Robotnik laughed. "What are they, some kind of super heroes?" The doctor did some cheap karate moves with those Bruce Lee howls, as if to mock him. "Whatever they are, they won't give me any trouble. Farewell, Your Majesty!" He pressed a button, which caused the wall behind Maximillian to open up into a purple void. He tried to grab hold to the floor, but the gravity was too strong._

_"You'll pay for this Robotnik…!" The king swore as he was sucked in. The void closed instantly._

_Sonic leaped of the roof and found himself wandering behind the castle when he decided that he had seen enough. Tears slowly poured out of his eyes as he dragged himself._

_'My fault. All my fault.'_

_Who would have thought that a clumsy accident would turn his life upside-down? Sonic defiantly didn't. But now he has to pay for what he did. He didn't know for how long, but he has to. He pressed his back against a tree, slumped down, and cried himself to sleep…._


	14. Time Travel Sucks

**Ch 14: Time Travel Sucks  
**

A huge bright flash of light appeared three times before three figures sprawled into the ground of the Bamboo Forest. "Oh…. My head." Silver groaned as he held his head.

"What happened?" Blaze asked as she stood up and dusted herself. "Last thing I remember was that Xenon guy murmuring something…"

Elise got up and shook the cobwebs out of her head. "What were you thinking?! Whatever you tried to do something may not have made a difference!" Blaze told her.

"I'm…. not sure what I tried to do really…" Elise frowned as she held out the green and yellow Time Stones. "Xenon has the other four. I don't think we can get back unless we have them."

"Yeah, but where are we?" Silver inured as he looked around. "The place is Bamboo Forest, right? But the area looks newer… don't tell me we went deeper into the past!"

"Looks like it." Blaze nodded. "But why here?"

Elise's eyes widen as she pointed forward. "Look!"

Silver and Blaze turned around to see a Metarex dragonfly dashing right for them. Blaze quickly took it out with a fireball. As it exploded, something fell out. When it dropped, it was shown to be a container full of now broken eggs.

"Eggs? What was it doing with eggs?" Silver blinked as he examined closer.

"That Metarex came from that hole over there." Blaze pointed. "Let's have a look."

The trio dropped into the hole and to their shock, they found everything that was into hole they went into previously, only the gadgets were still up and running, except for the large running wheel in the corner that was charred.

"This is… the Wacky Workbench!" Silver gasped.

"This explains a lot, I guess…" Blaze nodded. "But it still doesn't explain why that Metarex came here to steal some eggs."

Elise was beginning to have an idea on what was going on. She didn't like it, but the egg that the Metarex stole was an important factor. "Do any of you have something to replace those eggs?"

"What for?" Blaze asked.

"I have this." Sliver said as he pulled a blue and white box from his sub-space pocket. He popped the lid open and a foul stench came out of it immediately.

"Silver, what the hell is that?!" Blaze winced as she held her nose.

"Sorry, it was supposed to be my lunch." Sliver sweatdroped as he closed the lid. "I forgot it a few weeks ago."

"That will have to do." Elise said as she took the box and placed it into the refrigerator. Before the two could ask her what was going on, they heard footsteps. They hid behind one of the gizmos and peeked out to see a skinny man with a familiar mustache and glasses wearing a lab coat working on some cooking machines.

"Who's that guy?" Blaze asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I believe that's Dr. Eggman." Elise answered.

"THAT'S Dr. Eggman?!" Sliver gasped, almost yelling. "But he's so… thin!"

"Hi Ovi!" a juvenile voice squealed from the entrance. A seven year old blue hedgehog wearing a blue pendant and green kiddy shoes ran up from the entrance and to the doctor with his legs a blur.

The younger Eggman turned around and, to the hidden trio's surprise, smiled kindly. "Come right in, Sonic. I'm in the kitchen getting ready."

"So you were right." Blaze whispered in disbelief. "Sonic and Eggman were friends in the past. Sonic looks quite innocent here too."

"So, do we have everything to make the cookies?" The younger Sonic smiled cheerfully as his tail wagged happily.

"I just need to get the eggs and then we are set." Ovi said as he went to the refrigerator.

Elise motioned the other two to follow her and they inconspicuously snuck into the main lab as the younger duo investigated Silver's lunch box. They found a large master computer with codes all over the screen. Six Time Stones were hooked there.

"Elise… just what is going on?" Sliver demanded.

She took a deep breath and explained everything. "Sonic was seven years old when it happen. Remember when I told you about the machine Eggman created to destroy all evil and something went wrong with his machine? I am beginning to have an idea on what happened."

Before anymore questions could be asked, Elise went behind one of the severs, hid behind it and moved closer to the computer. The two partners followed her. As soon as they did, Little Sonic came in dragging a chair. He hopped on to the chair and began to do some work. Elise pricked a feather from her hair and gently blew it at him to take his attention away from the computer. Like any other kid his age, he was distracted and began to look around.

"Silver, can I see that wire you said you had with you?"

He was unsure of what was going on, but gave a mini grappling hook like devise to Elise. She aimed it to the opposite wall and fired. As it hit, it made a soft click sound, but it was loud enough to startle the younger hedgehog.

"Blaze…" She pointed to the computer. "Blow a hole in there."

"What?" Blaze gave her a look. "What for?!"

"Trust me."

Blaze frowned as she stuck her finger out and made a fiery glow. It charged into a large fireball, blasted forward and melted a sizable hole into the side of the machine with flames leaking inside.

WARNING! WARNING! ANGELTRON 1000 HAS BEEN DAMAGED! DAMAGE CRITICAL BEYOND REPAIR!

The young Sonic gasped in shock as he saw it happen. He dashed back into the kitchen to get help.

"OVI! OVI!"

"What is it, Sonic?"

"Your machine! Something's wrong with it!"

The two ran into the room and saw that the machine was now malfunctioning. The hedgehog glanced to the doctor and saw his sad face. Without second thought, he ran to the computer to try and fix whatever caused the problem.

"NO, SONIC! STOP!"

Elise pulled the wire as soon as the young hedgehog crossed. Sonic tripped and made a few clumsy hops before stepping on a cord, pulling it out of place, and falling face first.

"SONIC! ARE YOU O-"

The alarm went louder and the doctor was unable to finish his sentence. He ran over to check on Sonic who was lying in fear with his head covered. Elise closed her eyes with sadness as she knew very well what was about to happen next. "I'm so sorry, Sonic…" she whispered to herself before pulling the wire a second time.

It all happened in slow motion. Instinctively, Ovi reached out for something, and his hand slammed down in the controls. Blaze and Elise screamed as Silver used a shield to protect them from the fiery blast. As it all died down, Silver deactivated the shield.

"Wha… what's all this?!" Blaze gawked.

"Ovi! (cough) Where are you? (cough) (cough)"

"I'm right here, Sonic."

They all turned around to find the young Sonic looking at something in fear. Out of the smoke appeared the now fat and mad scientist looking at him with an evil grin. They knew that face all to well.

"Egg-!!" Silver began to shout, but Elise gagged his mouth. The three ran out of the ruins into the forest and hid in the bamboo trees.

"Everything makes sense now," Blaze pointed out. "Xenon used the Time Stones to warp eight years into the past to prevent Eggman's rising. Without Eggman around, the Metarex would have no competition."

"And that's why he took the Stones away from us," Sliver noted. He heard some sniffing behind him and saw Elise trying to hold back her tears. "Elise? What's wrong?"

"I'm such a horrible person!"

"…What?" Blaze questioned.

"I'm the one who turned Eggman evil! Sonic lost his first friend because of me! It was bad enough that he was killed because of that damn demon within me…. but…."

"Elise…" Silver walked up to her and wiped her tears. "Don't cry. Look, it wasn't just you; me and Blaze had a hand in this too. But we had no choice."

"And you're forgetting one another thing," Blaze continued as she walked behind her partner and warped her arms around him. "Sonic is the one who brought us together in the first place. If it weren't for him, I don't think I would have ever met Silver."

Elise opened her eyes to look at them.

"Also, there's an enemy that we have back in our timeline who clams to be Eggman's descendent," Silver smiled as he let Blaze hold him. "If that's true, then we may not be here. At least we need to be thankful for that."

Elise nodded slowly and stood up. "Your right... I'm sorry I got all emotional there."

"Don't worry about it," Blaze smiled. "Now let's look for those other Time Stones and head back."

It took a while because they were on foot, but they managed to reach Mobotropolis. But when they got there, the saw hundreds of purple armed robots taking the locals captive.

"Are those SwatBots!?" Blaze gawked. "I thought those where Eggman Nega originals!"

"It's worse than I thought!" Sliver shouted as he looked at the destruction. "Eggman campaigned his world domination scheme in less than an hour! The people here must have never seen it coming!"

The jumbo-screen in Times Square emitted static before shitting to Eggman, who was standing proudly in the lab room of Castle Oblivion. "Dr. Eggman's ugly face on the big screen…." Blaze snarled as she gritted her fangs. "Now that's disturbing!"

"Greetings people of Mobius! You may not know me now, but you soon will! I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the greatest genus on the planet… no, in the universe! I know this may seem a bit sudden but I have decided to take over the world! I must advise you that all attempts to resist are futile, for I have taken captive… your former leader!" The camera turned to the current ruler of Mobius who was trapped in a glass cell. "So King Maximillian Acorn, on behalf of the Egg Empire, I here by banish you to the Zone of Silence! Any final words?"

"You won't get away with this! The Counsel of Four will stop you!"

"The Counsel of Four? What are they, some kind of super heroes?" The doctor did some cheap karate moves with those Bruce Lee howls, as if to mock him. "Whatever they are, they won't give me any trouble. Farewell, Your Majesty!" He pressed a button, which caused the wall behind Maximillian to open up into a purple void. He tried to grab hold to the floor, but the gravity was too strong.

"You'll pay for this Robotnik…!" The king swore as he was sucked in. The void closed instantly.

The camera turned back to Eggman. "Now that you have all witnessed what I am capable of, I believe that you should all think twice before defying me. For those of you that have not yet figured it out, I am transmitting live from Castle Oblivion of Mobotropolis, my headquarters for the new world! Soon, Mobotropolis will be known as… Eggman Land! The city of the future!"

Elise's fist clenched.

"Any moment now, my forces will reach the rest of the world. I suggest that all of you surrender in a calm and fashionable order so there will not be any problems. If you refuse…" He removed his glasses, exposing his bloodshot eyes, "Let me just say that you won't have to worry about thinking too much ever again!" With that said, the contact ended.

"Sometimes… time travel sucks!" Silver frowned.

"I think we should take a look around the castle." Elise told them.

The trio went to Castle Oblivion and went to the back to try and sneak in. They were about to find an entrance but they found the little blue hedgehog sleeping on a tree with tear marks on his cheeks. He must have believed that it was his entire fault, the poor kid. Elise silently walked up to him, picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"He's so sad. The poor kid," She frowned as she stroked his head.

"Who would have thought the annoying showoff like him used to be a fragile child like that?" Blaze blinked.

"Behind that constant smile was a frightened kid. I couldn't image," Sliver nodded.

"We might need to take him somewhere. This area isn't safe," Blaze said.

They were about to leave, but then a large thud was heard. They turned around and gasped to find Xenon there. "So you've shown your face a last, huh?" Silver challenged.

Slowly, he pointed at Elise, who was holding the young Azure Wind. "Give me the boy…"

"You mean Sonic? Why?!"

"I sent my men to alter the time stream so that we may be free to rule the universe. You interfered so the only solution is the get rid of one of the children of Mobius."

"We can't let you do that!" Blaze shouted as she charged at Xenon into a Homing Spin. Xenon easily knocked her into the air but she retaliated with fire drill attack. Xenon was hit but he quickly snuffed it away.

"Is that the best you can do?" Xenon taunted.

"Not even close!" Silver shouted as he used blasts of psychic energy to repeatedly knock Xenon. Getting annoyed, Xenon used and electrical bolt to blast Silver back. He fired another to send him even further.

"Silver!" Blaze yelled as she ran up to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Silver grunted as he got up. "This guy isn't Dark Oak's second in command for nothing though. We need a little more juice!" He pounded his fists together and digital codes began to manifest all over his body. After a few seconds, the codes vanished and Silver was now wearing black and green spandex.

"Wow! What is that?" Elise gasped.

Without a word, purple Chaos Energy engulfed Silver as he rushed at Xenon with every step he took making huge, heavy cracks on the ground. He slammed into Xenon and crashed through the trees. After all the while, a huge shockwave was heard when the attack ended. The two princesses ran over to see Silver walk out of the huge crater.

"Silver… what is that?" Blaze asked him.

"Oh this?" Silver pointed at his costume. "This is a Chaos Armor that Tails made. It allows me to use my Chaos Powers without needing a Chaos Emerald. It also makes my current abilities twice as strong. Sonic and Shadow also have armors like this."

"You look kinda cute in that suit." Blaze smiled as she rubbed his arms causing him to blush.

Another huge blast was heard and Xenon hovered into the air and landed with a low growl escaping his throat. As he rushed forward, Blaze ran around them with her legs a blur, causing a dusty tornado. Xenon was caught of guard and she took the opportunity to launch flaming blasts to knock him back. Silver followed with a much more powerful psychic blast to knock him into the air. Using Chaos Control, he warped up and kicked him into the dirt. Xenon rolled away as he let loose a series of electrical blasts. Silver blocked them with his shield and then blew them back tenfold, causing more damage. Xenon roared with anger as he used a huge thunderbolt. It went past them but it caused a huge explosion.

"He's way too strong!" Blaze yelled. "We have to finish this now!"

"Got it!" Silver nodded. They created the Psyche Bomb again and threw it at Xenon, making a hole in his armor. Blaze fired a concentrated fire blast in the gash and Silver made a psychic blade to slice him in two.

"Noooo! How can this be?!" Xenon yelled in agony as he exploded in a huge blast of shrapnel. The other four Time Stones sprawled onto the ground.

Silver dismissed his Chaos Armor. "Now that's one less Metarex we can worry about."

"And look at what he dropped." Blaze added as she picked up the Stones.

Elise walked up to them with the hedgehog in her arms still asleep. "It a good thing Sonic's a heavy sleeper I guess."

"Yeah, we still need to get him somewhere safe though." Silver said. Suddenly, the area began to rumble.

"What the?!" Blaze gawked as the ground before them began to open up a little.

"What's going on?" Silver wondered as he jumped into the gap.

"Silver, not now!" Blaze shouted as they jumped after him.

The three went through the gap which turned out to be an underground base. Hiding behind a canister, they found a large black ship with nasty black fumes seeping out. Eggman walked around the ship, checking on his lackeys. "Status report!"

"The weapon is up and running." One of the SwatBots said. "Energy reactor core is in full power. Plasma barrier is at max."

"Excellent!" Eggman laughed. "My new Eggxterminator is just about complete! Soon all of Mobius will be polluted with trash! No one will be able to escape my rule!"

"I don't like this," Silver said. "Let's see what's up there…" Without thinking, he went up to the Eggxterminator.

"Hey! Get back here!" Blaze hissed as they continued to follow him.

They snuck into the Eggxterminator and looked around. It was fairly smaller than the other ships he was *going to build* but that's just because it was the first one. The hallways were fairly small.

"What is this thing?" Elise wondered. "What does he plan to do with it?"

"Eggman said something about polluting the planet. Maybe…" Before Silver could finish, the ship shook and the trio could feel themselves being carried into the air.

"What's going on?!" Blaze gasped.

"Look's like we're taking off!" Elise yelled out over the boom.

"Taking off?! As in flying?!" Blaze stammered.

"Aerophobia, eh?" Elise asked. Silver nodded slowly.

"We have to see where this thing is going." Sliver told her. A boom of adrenaline shook the Eggxterminator and Blaze quickly clinged onto Silver, bridal style.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!"

Sliver just sweatdroped.

As they made their way through the fortress, the machine began doing damage to the planet. The toxic fumes that leaked out of it turned beautiful cities into broken towns, made the water from the rivers dry up, and turned lively forests into dead wastelands. As it passed over a statue of Maximillian, the fumes made it crumble and collapse entirely. An ominous storm followed the Eggxterminator as continued to wreck havoc. The dark sky glowed blood red, very much in the some order whenever the Black Arms appeared. Clouds pooled together as the thunder and lighting grew greater.

It felt longer because of Blaze's phobia, but the trio managed to reach the master control system.

"This must be the central core of Eggman's machine!" Silver said.

"The sooner we can get out of here the better!" Blaze said as her eyes glowed red. She shot out beams of focused heat and melted all of the machinery. The entire ship began to shake.

"Come on, let's go!" Elise shouted. "This fortress is going down!"

********************************************************************

"Sir! The Eggxterminator has been severely damaged! It is crashing down as we speak!"

"WHAT?" Robotnik yelled as he slammed his fist on the keyboard. "What caused it?!"

"As far as we could tell, it was attacked from the inside."

"No! Could those stupid animals be starting to resist me already?! Where is the crash site!?"

"The area is Point Z ~ Area 23761."

"Well, what are you waiting for?! We must confront them at once!!!"

********************************************************************

Silver and the princesses got out of the busted fortress and swatted away the all the fumes. "Well that was fun…" he said with sarcasm.

"Next time stay put! Do you here me!?" Blaze warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry."

Blaze huffed with obvious irritation as Elise just sighed. The three were about to continue on just as some noises from a bush caught their attention. Next thing they heard was were some voices. More specifically, child voices.

"Shh! Keep it down, Mina! They'll see us!"

"Sorry, big brother!"

"We know you're in there, so you can come out," Elise announced.

Slowly, two children walked out of the bush. Both were yellow mongoose siblings. The first one was eleven year old boy wearing a blue vest, jeans and blue sneakers with black hair. The second one was an eight year old girl with a purple shirt and skirt, white stockings and pink sneakers with purple hair.

"Hey…" Blaze blinked, "Aren't those two…"

"Sorry for spying on you," the boy began. "We saw that machine fall from the sky and went to see what it was. What are you going here?"

"We're trying to get this boy somewhere safe," Elise said as she showed them the little blue hedgehog in her arms.

The mongoose girl walked forward to took a look. She giggled brightly as she saw the sleeping hedgehog. "Aww! He's so cute!"

"Well, if you need any help, we can get you guys to a safe place: the domed city of Knothole. Our caretakers are helping anyone they find and bringing them to the city. But we have to get there before the gate closes. I'm Ash by the way; the other one is my sister, Mina."

"Nice to meet you," Silver smiled as he kneeled down. Like Sonic and Shadow, he had a soft spot for little kids. "Can you show us the way?"

"OK!" Mina smiled. "Follow us!"

The two young mongooses lead the way as the five of them went through the road. Soon, they found themselves in front of a cottage. There, they found some other escapees being looked after some elderly human women.

"Clam down everyone! Clam down!" The brunette one called. "We will be leaving shortly!"

"Just hold on a little while more!" The blond one added.

"Etna! Loran!" Ash called as they ran up to them. "We found more survivors!"

"Really?" Edna asked. "And where did you find them?"

"In that flying machine! They said they destroyed it before it reached here!"

"Children," Loran began sternly, "We still know little to nothing about most of these people here. If those three came up of that machine, they could be spies."

"That's what you said about Bunnie, but even though she's half robotized, she's still like us." Mina argued.

Suddenly, another flying fortress appeared in the sky, and hoards of Egg Pawns dropped to the grown and aimed their guns at everyone as they began to panic. Portable Robotizors dropped down as well. Above them, Robotnik gave them the command from his Egg Mobile. "Don't let them escape! Bring them to me dead or alive!"

"Holy crap!" Elise gulped, forget her royal manners for a moment.

"Shoot! He found out about the explosion!" Sliver frowned as he glowed with psychic energy.

"Elise! Get those people out of here!" Blaze shouted as she threw fireballs at the advancing robots.

Elise nodded as she turned two other humans of the crowd. "We have to go, it isn't safe anymore." Both of them nodded as they all tried to get into the cottage. Of course, it was physically impossible to fit they whole crowned in one tine cottage, but there was a secret passage way that could lead them all away to safety.

As Silver and Blaze continued to fend of the robots, Silver noticed a family of foxes being surrounded by some more Egg Pawns. The mother and father were protectively in front of their daughter, who was shuttering in extreme fright. Without thinking, he rushed over to aid them.

"We will not ask again." One Egg Pawn demanded. "Surrender or face the consequences."

"No." The mother said sternly. "We won't join the like of an overweight madman."

"I'd rather die then be turned into a slave." The father added.

As if complying to that statement, the Egg Pawns fired. The girl screamed as the shots rang out. When it finally stopped the mother and father fell to the ground, dead.

"No, no, no!" The girl screamed as she shook them, "Mommy! Daddy!"

The Egg Pawns were about to shoot the little girl but were soon bathed in green light as they levitated. They exploded and Silver appeared out of the smoke as he scooped the girl into his arms.

"We have to go," Was all he said as he ran to catch up with the mob.

"Why?" the girl whimpered as tears flowed out of her blue eyes. "Why would he do that? They were my mommy and daddy…"

"I wish I could answer that question…" Silver said sadly. He knew how she felt though. The sadness of being an orphan was unforgettable. As he reached the end of the mob, he ran into an eight year old red head squirrel girl who bore some resemblance to Maximillian. "Can you help this girl get inside?"

As if not trusting her voice, she simple nodded as she took the fox girl by her hand and both went after the disappearing mob. As Silver got back to the fight, he felt his arm being held by a strong grip. It was then that he found himself face to face with Robotnik. "Who are you?"

"Someone you're going to learn to hate," Silver retorted.

"I already hate you," the fat man said darkly.

"I don't know how or when but one day soon, you'll pay for everyone you've hurt."

"Ooh! I'm shaking in my pants!"

"Screw you, pal!" Silver declared his eyes glowed green. Without warning, Silver blew him back with a burst psychic energy. As he landed, his right arm got caught in a Robotizor and shocked him. Robotnik yelled in pain as it happened but he managed to pull it away, but not without side affects. He slowly pulled of his glove found that his arm was now bionic. Snarling, he turned to Silver and Blaze with an angry look. "Grr… get them… GET THEM!"

"Silver, the survivors have escaped!" Blaze told him. "Let's move!"

The two threw out a double team attack to keep the Robotnik and his army back and quickly went into the cottage. There the found Elise, Ash and Mina waiting.

"Is everyone safe?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, they're heading to Knothole as we speck." Ash nodded.

"Now we just have to get inside and close this door." Mina said.

Without word, Elise handed the young hedgehog to the mongoose siblings and pushed the children into the doorway. "Get going you two."

"Wait, are nuts?!" Ash gawked.

"What about you?" Mina gasped.

"We know were we need to go." Silver reassured as he turned the switch to close the door. "Now go, before he comes back!"

"And tell him that your caretakers found him! Whatever you do, don't mention us too him!" Elise added. The bother and sister could only watch as the door closed in front of them, the awakening hedgehog with them.

"Time to go back." Blaze said as she as she brought out the Time Stones. _"Time Warp!"_ She activated the Time Stones to send them to the moment in the present just when the vanished. Three bright flashes and they were gone just like that. As soon as they were, shots opened fire everywhere. As it cleared, Robotnik and his lackeys stepped in and looked around.

"Humbug! How could a crowd just vanish into a cottage!?" He continued to search around but found no trace. He looked at his bionic arm and angrily made a metallic fist. "They did this to me… as soon as I find that hedgehog, cat, and girl, I'll know just what to do with them!"

"…What happened?!" Zelda blinked in shock. The last thing that happened was the hedgehog, the cat and the girl who suspiciously looked like Raphael vanished when that freak Xenon activated the Time Stones.

"They disappeared… just like that!" Cream stammered.

"But how will they-!" Sonic was cut off but three bright flashes. After the final flash, the lost trio was right in front of them.

"Hey, you guys are one piece!" Ash smiled as he ran up to them. "What about Xenon?"

"Gone and never coming back." Silver smiled.

"We took the Times Stones back too." Blaze added as she showed them the Stones.

"Cool, he didn't give you any problems, did he?" Sonic asked.

"You wouldn't believe us," Elise smiled.

"Well, we should get going. There's still one last Time Stone to get…" Shadow said.


	15. Big Brawl in Mobotropolis

**Ch 15: Big Brawl in Mobotropolis**

"Apparently, the last Time Stone is being kept in a bank somewhere." Ash said as they to spaceships traveled back to Mobotropolis. "They figured that it'd be the last place anyone would expect to look."

"So I've heard," Sonia nodded. "At least now we can get the last Time Stone and reawaken mother. She'll know what to do."

"Any ideas on what the Metarex plan on doing?" Sonic asked.

"The Metarex are crafty aliens." Sally answered. "They can hide very well."

"But they can't hide for long," Honey continued, "They'll have to show up soon."

Everyone aboard the Leaf Storm were about to continue the conversation, but then a message from the Blue Typhoon interrupted them.

"There's something going on in Mobotropolis! Look!" Knuckles' voice yelled through the speakers.

All present turned to the windows as they gasped at what they found. It was a giant black orb with four tentacle legs and visor lens were seen on the top. It was trashing the city with its tentacles and laser attacks. It had even destroyed the bank and was pulling out something red.

"What the hell is that?!" Mighty gawked.

"Must be another one of the Metarex!" Fiona replied.

"It's got the last Time Stone!" Bark frowned. "We can't let that thing take off!"

No less then thirty seconds, the spaceships landed and the heroes ran to the attack site. There they saw the Metadrone about to take its leave. Now they couldn't have that. Quickly, Mina took a piece of rubble and threw it that the Metadrone. Now they had its full attention.

"Nice. With the people evacuated, this dance floor is all ours!" Sonic smirked.

"Then let's get started." Shadow smiled also.

The Metadrone also seemed zealous enough to fight as the tentacles and visor lens disappeared into its shell and began to roll towards them.

"Here he comes!" Silver shouted as everyone jumped high and over the giant bowling ball. As they landed, the ball made a U-turn came at them again.

"Bark! Give this thing the cold shoulder!" Ash commanded. Bark nodded with a gruff grunt as he brought his hand up. A beam of ice shot out and froze the ground in a chilly embrace. Bark continued his freezing handiwork as Metadrone approached the ice but was unable to stop. The alien machine ended up getting the chill pill from the bottom up when the cryokinetic polar bear finally stopped. It wasn't enough though; the Metadrone was beginning to break out. Knuckles and Mighty looked at each other with grins.

"You hit him high…"

"…And you hit him low."

Mighty garbed Knuckles and tossed him into the air with just half of his strength. The keyword here being HALF. Knuckles dove back to the ground and at the struggling Metadrone, fists out and spinning like crazy. He crashed into the machine, busting it out of its frozen prison and leaving a huge dent. At the same time, Mighty rushed up and slammed his powerful fist into the Metadrone, pushing it back even further and leaving another huge dent.

"That thing looks really tough!" Sonia frowned as she watched the Metadrone struggle back up.

"What do we do now?" Cream asked no one in particular.

Before anyone could respond to it though, the Metadrone jumped high into the air and right on top of them. Everyone tried to move out of they way as fast as they could but Blaze could not make it out on time. Her eyes widen as it came down on her, as she braced for impact, Silver jumped in and created a barrier around them, keeping the Metadrone from crashing. It was very stubborn though, it continued to try and bark through the shield, making it crack in each blow. One final slam later and Silver was out like a light, making his shield cancel out.

"Silver!" Blaze gasped as she tried to shake him awake, "You naive blockhead! Why'd you do that?!"

"Blaze! Get Silver out of here!" Sonic shouted. Blaze nodded as she picked Silver up and raced out of the fight, leaving a trail of flames behind her.

"I'm not about to stand here and be a spectator," Shadow grinned as he walked forward while cracked his knuckles. He vanished in a blue flash and reappeared in the air with another blue flash. _"Chaos Bomb!"_ he released a red orb of Dark Chaos Energy and hurled it at the Metadrone. It crashed into the armor with a red flash, leaving a larger, but not deep, dent.

"Damn, what is that thing made of?" Shadow snarled as he landed. "None of our attacks work!"

"Keep trying! Something has to work!" Sally encouraged.

"Look's like the best thing we can do now is keep bashing him till he falls," Sonic frowned.

"Good enough!" Bunnie shouted as she fired missiles at the Metadrone. The force of the blasts knocked it back even further. As it got up, it know had more dents all over the armor. It looked ageing.

"It's like he's not even trying…" Cosmo gasped.

"He's toying with us," Knuckles added.

"If he wants to play, then let's play!" Bark shouted as he hurled an ice blade at the tentacle that had the Stone. It was sliced of and the Stone dropped out.

"I got it!" Mina shouted as she ran and took it. Suddenly, The Metadrone stomped its leg's around hear and began shot laser shots from the visors. Mina managed to jump away from each attack.

"Look's like he's done playing now!" Fiona gasped.

"Get it!" Mina shouted as she through the Stone into the air. Rouge flew up and grabbed it, just as the lasers were directed at her. She flew around the lethal beams, trying to avoid get hit. She soon ran out of luck as a stray shot grazed her left wing. She yelled in pain as she let the Stone loose. Tails caught it, but the Metadrone tried to turning him into a pancake when he did. Cosmo hugged him from behind and teleported the both of them to safety as the leg crushed through the concrete with loud smashing sound.

Seeing this action made Sonic's blood boil. "You're gonna pay for that!" he roared as he spun into a ball and zipped around the Metadrone, getting a few hits on him. After seconds of that, he suspended himself into the air and sent a wind blast at the head. The head fell to the ground at contact, but the fight was far from over.

"Take this!" Cream shouted as she used her statickinesis to shoot a small bolt of lighting at the gash from the broken arm. This made the Metadrone fizzle and shake as electricity ran through the robot.

"You're through….!!!" Mighty roared as he lifted the limp arm and threw it right at the Metadrone. This time it ripped right through, leaving a huge gash. The Metadrone swayed back and forth, back and forth. Then, it crash forward with a heavy thud. It would not be getting up this time. Ever.

"That… was intense!" Knuckles panted. "You alright Rouge?" he asked as he went to helped her up.

"My wing will heal. Thanks.

Blaze came back with a now conscious Silver being supported by her. "Did we win?" Silver asked tiredly.

"Yep, we got him," Sonic smiled. He noticed Tails and Cosmo walking up to them. "You guys alright?"

"We're fine," Tails smiled. Then he turned to Cosmo, "Thanks Cosmo. I really owe you one." Cosmo smiled brightly as she hugged his arm, causing the both of them to blush.

"Now we have all seven Time Stones!" Sonia smiled, "Let's get the others, it is time!"

Everyone nodded and went to Castle Oblivion, were the triplets can finally awaken the one who can help stop the crisis.


	16. Origins IV

**Ch 16: Origins IV  
**

_"Blast!" Eggman snarled as his robots tended his injuries. "I can't believe those rotten Freedom Fighters forced me out of Castle Oblivion!"_

_"Hm…" Sleet mumbled thoughtfully. "Perhaps they know about the prophesy as well."_

_"I suppose I should have realized that sooner or later!"_

_It has been a year since Sonic was forced to abandon the Freedom Fighters. After Eggman realized about his origins, he sent bounty hunters, crooks, gangsters, whoever he could find to take Sonic and his siblings out of the picture. But even after all of that, the triples were still standing. Now they have finally found their mother and to make matters worse, the Freedom Fighters finally managed to force him out of Castle Oblivion. Luckily for him he made a base in the Central White Zone he calls the Final Egg. It would appear that the prophesy was coming true after all._

_"So what's the plan now, boss?" Dingo asked._

_"Now it would seem that now the revolution is inevitable! If my predictions are correct, Queen Aleena and her children are going to arrive here to take back the throne and those Freedom Fighters are sure to arrive here as well. All of you must now take command of my entire army and guard the Final Egg as much as you can. We cannot let the Resistance escape this time!" a sinister grin formed on his face, "But don't worry… should you fail, I have a surprise for them."_

_"What kind of surprise?" Whiplash asked uneasily._

_"It's a secret! Now go! And do not fail me!"_

_"Yessir!" they nodded and left the throne room. Eggman turned back and grinned at the monitors._

_"The final rebellion is near…"_

_***************************************************************_

_The three triplets, now a companied by Queen Aleena and a pack of dragons looked over the Final Egg on a hill. All of them knew that there was no turning back and it had to be done. "My family and I are still quite tired from the flight over here." The black dragon, Drako, said in an Australian accent. "We must find a place to rest, and then we attack tomorrow."_

_"Likewise." Aleena nodded. "It is going to be difficult to set up camp though; we don't have much…"_

_Sonia used her magic to find somewhere to keep hidden. Maybe a cave, one that isn't wet and not full of who-knows-what, she thought to herself. Then she found something unlikely._

_"Look! There's a settlement there!"_

_"A settlement?!" Dulcy blinked. "What's a settlement doing all the way here?"_

_"Its better then sticking around here in this cold." Manic shrugged. "Let's check it out."_

_The group marched west to the settlement in the freezing cold weather. Luckily, it wasn't too far. Though when they reached the entrance…_

_"Hey! Who crosses here?!"_

_"Chill man." Sonic held out his hand in a calm manner. "We just need somewhere to crash for the night."_

_"What a minute… Sonic?!"_

_"?! Whoa! Mighty!?"_

_The red and black armadillo jumped from the tower and ran up to Sonic. "Man, am I glad to see you! It's been a while!" Mighty grinned as put him in a rather painful headlock._

_"It sure has…!!"_

_"Oh hey. So you're Mighty, right?" Sonia asked as Mighty released her brother. _

_"Yeah, you must be Sonia, and the green dude must be Manic. And…?"_

_"Oh pardon me. I am Queen Aleena V."_

_ "…THE Queen Aleena?!" Mighty swiftly keeled. "Uh… it's a real honor!"_

_"At ease. At ease," Aleena laughed. "Just talk to me as you would a friend."_

_"OK then. I'll let the others know that you made it here. They'll be really glad to see you!"_

_Whether it was by fate or mere coincidence, old friends reunited. Hours later into the night, the Freedom Fighters welcomed the royal family with opened arms. The dragon family was showed to a nice roomy cave for them to stay. Raphael, Aleena's childhood friend, was also among them. Ash told Sonic about how he and the rest of the gang managed to force Eggman out of Castle Oblivion and that it was ready for them when the war was over. With victory in obvious reach, everyone had a nice "Before the Final Bout" dinner._

_"AHH! This is awesome!" Honey smiled widely as she patted her stomach._

_"I'm stuffed! No more!" Tails added as he slumped down his seat._

_"This shore feels like ol' times, don it?" Bunnie laughed._

_"Well if you want it to feel like old times, I could run around for a bit." Sonic joked with a grin. Everyone laughed at the comment, glad to have the livewire back with them… all but one that is._

_"Ha ha." Fiona grumbled under her breath as she twirled her fork._

_"He he, I was also playing big sister to watch over you, Sonic," Sally smiled as she rubbed her hand his head. "I always felt this connection between you and I. Who woulda thought that was being a guardian!"_

_Ash stood up and raised his glass. "To Sonic and his family. Who would have guessed that one of our own would be the key to ending Eggman's tyranny!"_

_"Here, here!" Everyone else shouted as they raised their glasses._

_"You guys…" Sonic smiled honestly. "I could never ask for better friends like you. I'm so glad I met you guys!"_

_Out of the corner of Sally's eye, she noticed Fiona slipping out unnoticed. Even after a year, her opinion on Sonic did not change. She probably felt disgusted with what Sonic said. "Hey guys, I'll be back for a minute…" she excused herself and went after Fiona._

_"Fiona…" she began as she caught up with her. "What was that all about?"_

_"I just don't understand that guy…" she said as she turned around. "He must be more then just a snob now that he found out his heritage. He must also feel like a huge rock star now that he and his sibs formed a band."_

_"You know that's not true," Sally frowned. "We've known each other since each other since we were kids and you knew me as a princess from then on. You never saw me acting like a snob."_

_"…"_

_"What is it about Sonic that you don't like, huh? Why do you always harass him?"_

_"Harass him?! He always harasses me! He's make jokes and pulling other nonsense! That's what I don't get! And besides… he's just an inconsiderate brat how cares for no one but himself! Everyone else may be oblivious to this but I see the truth!"_

_"Whatever gave you that idea?!"_

_"That time when we all found ourselves in Knothole. When we first met. As everyone else sadden that their parents were taken away by Eggman, Sonic was just running around smiling and laughing! Smiling and Laughing! What the hell is with that?! I knew from then on that he had no respect! I just can't stand it!"_

_"Fiona…"_

_"I'm going to bed…" she turned around and walked to her tent. "We have a long day ahead of us…"_

_At dawn, everyone was well refreshed and ready for the final showdown. Ash was explaining the strategy to everyone. "…OK, so Bark, Bunnie and Mighty will handle the robot and mech army. I don't think they'll have any problems. Fiona, Sally, Mina, Honey and I will lead the dragons to attack the fortress from the air. Tails and Raphael we'll lead in the Storm Raider. These attacks will distract the outside force long enough for the royal hedgehog family to sneak in and stop Eggman from the inside."_

_"OK, sound good." Bark nodded. "But we'll need a signal."_

_Raphael thought for a minute then snapped his fingers. "How bout, 'Holy crap it's the golden knight?'"_

_"Wait, you serious?" Manic rose and eyebrow._

_"It's all I got."_

_"It works anyway." Ash shrugged. "Ok, guys. Time to crake that egg wide open!"_

_"Yeah!!!" the Freedom Fighters cheered as the left the tent to get set up. Raphael saw Aleena with an odd goofy smile. She was had on a gold gantlet on her right hand with a scabbard on her left hip, holding a sword._

_"What?"_

_"'Holy crap it's the golden knight…!'" she snickered as she left._

_"Come on! It's all I got!"_

_************************************************************************  
Everyone met up at the rendezvous point found the Final Egg barricaded by an army of robots. "There's our target!" Ash shouted. "Mighty!"_

_"Got it!" Mighty nodded as he lifted a boulder._

_"Holy crap it's the golden knight!"_

_Mighty threw the snow rock way far and it crashed right in the center of the opposing force._

_"The hell-?!" Whiplash blinked as she saw it happen._

_"It's begun at last…" Dingo frowned. "All robots open fire! The enemy has spotted us!"_

_Five minutes have passed and the robot army was rapidly decreasing. The sky was filled with dragons as the attack the fortress and destroyed any security guns. Only the Freedom Fighters knew that the Council of Four had snuck into the entrance. They made it through the main hall to find a large amount of destroyed robots on the ground._

_Sonic couldn't hold his surprise. "Radical…"_

_"It looks like someone has beaten us on this," Sonia observed. "This person seems to have a formidable fighting strength. This is almost… impossible…"_

_"So what should we do?" Manic asked._

_"The sun is approaching and this is the only path to Eggman's chamber." Aleena explained. "We must tread with caution, my children. Whoever cause this much destruction must be very dangerous."_

_"Gotcha," Her children nodded._

_The four hedgehogs carefully followed the track of the mysterious trespasser through the base; they encountered very little resistance, it seemed that he hadn't just forced his way in, he leveled it. They continued deeper into the base and arrived at a large room, in which strange contraptions could be seen. They soon began to hear loud footsteps heading toward the room; the footsteps became louder and louder as a large thing approached. Manic quickly led his family to hide on the wall above the entrance. Much to their surprise, they saw Alastor bursting inside the room with his dark green mech armor._

_"This is too easy… I expected far more from you, Eggman." Alastor huffed. What was he doing here?_

_The Council of Four quickly jumped from the wall and confronted him from behind. "Where do you think you're going?" Manic demanded._

_"You've caused quite a lot of trouble, Alastor…" Sonia added._

_The mysterious bounty hunter turned around and stared at them. "Yeah? I was just taking care of a few loose ends."_

_"What do ya mean 'a few loose ends?'" Sonic asked. "So then you and Eggman aren't allies?"_

_"Allies? I don't have any. Not now… not ever. I only know one thing for sure, Sonic… You are my enemy!"_

_"This is as far as you go, Alastor!"_

_"You're definitely not running away from me this time!"_

_Alastor jumped with his mech armor toward the blue hedgehog and attempted to knock him out with the massive fists of his war machine. But the machine was way too slow and he zipped out of the way. Sonic attempted to crush the mech with a Homing Spin, but while it lacked speed, it had endurance. All the Homing Spin did was dent it. Sonia jumped into the air and fired magic shots that made little damage on the state-of-the-art armor. Alastor made two electric orbs and fired them. The hedgehogs became trapped inside._

_"Made ya look!" Manic shouted as he threw a lighting disk to freeze the mech._

_"Why do you have to be such a pest, Manic?! There's no way that you three can best me in this mech!"_

_"Forgot someone!?" Aleena shouted as she dashed forward with her sword shimmering in a lethal glow. She wasn't as fast as Sonic, but she was very agile, even in that royal gown she wore. Two slashes cut through the air. As Aleena came to a sudden halt, she traced the edge of her sword on the ground. As if on command, the right arm and left leg of the mech fell off, leaving clean gashes._

_"Damn it! They said the armor was impenetrable!"_

_"Nivas Tempestas Obscurans!" Aleena chanted as she stretched out her other arm and made her hand glow in growing dark energy. Her hand released a powerful dark blizzard blast right for the mech armor._

_"…Bastards!" Alastor activated his thrusters and flew safely away from the mech armor, which exploded from the impact of the powerful magic attack. _

_"Give up, Alastor!" Sonic shouted as he landed. "You've lost already!"_

_"Ha ha ha ha ha… you rodents don't understand a thing, do you?… You're worried about Eggman when you should've been worried about me!" Alastor shouted as he aimed his cannon at them. Before he could fire, a sharp blast knocked him off guard._

_"This isn't you're calling, Alastor!" a robotic blue hedgehog said as he hovered down. "No one will kill Sonic but me!"_

_"Metal Sonic?!" Sonic gasped. _

_"Sonic… Eggman is close. You have something to get done, don't you?" _

_"I hate to say it Metal, but it looks like I owe you one!"_

_"Humph! Don't be so modest. Once this is all over, I'm coming after you next!" Metal charged at Alastor and blasted him into a wall._

_"Let's go. Before they decide to team up or something…" Sonia said._

_They continued their way through the base and encounter much more resistance. Nothing for them not to handle though. The finally made it to the final door and went though. They found Eggman grinning at them._

_"Welcome! I had no doubt that you wouldn't make it."_

_"You don't have to resist, Dr. Eggman," Aleena said sternly as the room shook from an explosion. "You can surrender in peace and repent for your sins."_

_"I can't do that! I have already archived so much and I'm not ready to give it all up! I have prepared something just for you!" A huge rumbling shook the room. The floor opened up to reveal a large green robotic tortoise with deadly missiles and lasers erupted. "Meet my newest anti-hedgehog weapon; the Egg Tortoise!"_

_"Eggman! Get it together!" Sonic shouted._

_"Too late!" Sonia told him. "He's attack! It's now or never!"_

_The Council of Four ran towards the machine as it fired missiles, bombs and lasers. The blasts erupted dangerously close to them, but they didn't stop moving. Sonic dashed ahead in a blur and took out the guns. _

_"Dios Chucos!" Sonia shouted as she summoned two axes of lighting and slammed them into the Egg Tortoise. Aleena slashed at the machine several times to add to the damage as Manic dove underneath and attached a buzz bomb. It went off and began to erupt with electricity. _

_"What?! No!! Don't fall apart on me now!"_

_Sonic took the chance to run around the Egg Tortoise to create a blue tornado that carried it up and made it crash. Like a turtle on its shell… well it IS a turtle on its shell… it was helpless._

_"Come my children! Let's end this!" Aleena shouted as the triplets went to her. "Sonia, have you practiced the necessary spell?" she nodded. "Boys! You know what to do!" Sonia and Aleena stood in front each other with Sonic and Manic on ether side. The triplets' medallions began to flash wildly as Aleena tiara glowed pink. Aleena began chanting._

_"La Lla Lillc Ca… La Lla Lallc Ca… Upon our pact, do my bidding, O Master of Element. Come forth from the never-ending light and darkness, bring death to all that hast life. You are the place of eternal rest… LOST GALAXY!"_

_Blasts of light and dark energy erupted everywhere and tore up the whole room. Nothing withstood the destructive magic power the Council of Four. Especially not the Egg Tortoise. _

_"NO! All my life work! NNNOOOOOOO!!!"_

_The machine exploded and Eggman was thrown into what was left of his seat. As the attack faded, Aleena and Sonia slumped to the floor while Sonic and Manic helped them up. _

_"Sonia! Mom!" Manic gasped._

_"Don't worry," Aleena smiled weakly. "The Lost Galaxy requires a lot of magic to be used. We are just tired."_

_"Good news is that we finally defeated Eggman!" Sonia cheered. _

_"Oh yeah!" Sonic grinned with a thumbs up._

_The other Freedom Fighters came through the door and ran up to them. "Looks like you guys put up a real show here," Bark whistled._

_"Hey, what happened to the three amigos?" Sonic asked._

_"As soon as we trashed the last robot, they bailed," Ash said. "Don't think while be hearing from them for awhile." _

_"So did you beat Eggman?" Mina smiled._

_"Better believe it!" Manic grinned as he helped Sonia up._

_Sally stormed up to Eggman and grabbed him by the collar. "You've lost, Eggman! Now free your slaves and release my father!" _

_"I'm… not done yet!" Eggman grunted as he held up a small radio signaler and pressed the button. The room made a short rumble before a computer voice spoke and warning sirens blared._

_DOOMSDAY WEAPON ACTIVATED. FIFTEEN MINUTES TO DETONATION._

_"What the?!" Sally gasped before Eggman knocked her aside. He called his Egg Mobile and got on. _

_"I had a feeling that my plans would crumble like this! So I created a doomsday weapon to destroy the entire world!"_

_"WHAT?" Everyone gasped. _

_"To be honest, I never wanted to do this… but you have left me no other option! If I can't rule the world, no one will!" He pressed the button again and made another secret passage way appear and went through it._

_"This is really unexpected…" Sonia grimaced._

_"What should we do now?!" Mina panicked._

_Sonic looked at the pathway Eggman went through. Oddly, he felt that this was his fault as well…. time to fix it! "You guys go! I'll disarm the doomsday weapon."_

_"What??" Fiona's eyes widen._

_"Sonic….!!" Tails stammered._

_"I won't ask again! Get out of here!" Without another word, Sonic jumped through._

_"Hey Sonic! Wait for me!" Tails yelled as he flew in after him._

_"Looks like we have no choice!" Ash frowned. "Let's move!"_

_Everyone began to head out. As they were running through the flashing lights, Fiona made a gruff response, "Why would he do something like that?! I knew he was selfish but I never thought he was stupid!"_

_Finally fed up, Sally skidded to a halt and jumped in front of Fiona with an angry glare. "I've had it! All this time you've belittled Sonic with out getting to know him!"_

_"Know him?! I said he's-"_

_"Have you ever got a chance to talk to him?"_

_"Uh… no."_

_"You see? Don't you get it? You're the ignorant one! Everything you say about Sonic is wrong! He's sweet and shy over his cheeky exterior and you would have known that!"_

_"Erm…"_

_"He's also very brave and never wants to lose his friends… he said he lost a friend when he was a kid…"_

_"…"_

_"And he really likes you too."_

_"He likes me?"_

_"Yes. He doesn't like to see anyone cry. Especially you. That's why he's always fooling around; just so he could see you smile."_

_"Sally! Fiona!" Ash called. "What are you two doing?!" _

_"Sorry!" Sally yelled back as she continued on. Fiona looked back with worry, finally realizing her errors._

_"Sonic… I…"_

_************************************************************************_

_Sonic continued his way through the hidden path with incredible speed. The blazing lights and loud sirens were not enough to deter him. He made a mistake and this time he was going to fix it for sure. Suddenly, a voice stopped him._

_"Sonic!"_

_"Tails?" Sonic gasped as the twin tailed fox flew up to him. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Sonic! I wanna help you bring your friend back!" _

_"It's too dangerous! You have to-"_

_"Don't argue with me! Let me help this time!"_

_Sonic looked at his kid brother with wonder, and then smiled as he ruffled his hair. "You've grown up a lot. OK let's go!"_

_"Yeah!" _

_Sonic sped down the road, Tails right on his heels, both ready for anything. The side of the road jutted out, forming a curve. Sonic use the curve to launch himself over the huge gap, where he picked up so much speed he seemed to disappear. They went deeper into the base. Sonic and Tails sped through with incredible fluidity and grace, but before long they came across some spike traps. Not a problem for Azure Wind, who leapt over each one with ease, destroying a few in the process. The next obstacle was a strip of jagged edges that rose up to meet the dynamic duo. Tails could simply fly over them, but for Sonic, the method of overcoming the giant rocks was a little more difficult. He sprung from left to right, bouncing off the flat sides when he spotted a Catterkiller flying to his right, just up ahead. Sonic simply smashed it into scarp metal. _

_"Yeah! Just like old times!" Sonic grinned._

_"I almost forgot how fun this was!" Tails added._

_"Hang ten, little bro! The hidden chamber just up ahead!"_

_In a loud blast of sound, Sonic and Tails blazed their trail crushed any other obstacle made to halt them. The last one was a metal door. But can you stop a sonic boom like that? No way!_

_Eggman turned around as he stopped walking on the bridge and looked at them with a frown. The two opposing sides stared at one another as the red flashing lights blazed and the sirens blared. "You? Good grief, no matter what I do, I can never shake you off! Well now, your efforts will be fruitless! In the next five minutes, we will all blow up together!"_

_Sonic just walked forward. "Eggman… no, Ovi! This is pointless. I'm sorry about turning you into this… but you can stop it! Just disengage the doomsday weapon and come with us."_

_"Why? So I can be looked up for the rest of my days? I don't think so! And do you think that saying sorry is going to take away the last seven years that I've been like this?! I can't stop thinking about world domination… the joy of taking over everything that I see before me… this is your entire fault that we are here today!" _

_"It was an accident!" Tails protested. "Sonic tripped by accident! It happens to everyone! And who knows? Maybe we can reverse whatever happened to you! Don't you want become the kindly doctor you used to be?"_

_Eggman just laughed. "Never! I will never change back! This is my new ambition in life! I have never felt so ecstatic in a long time!" Another rumble was felt; only now a metal red serpent came up from the wall above him. Eggman took an amazing leap, amazing for a fat guy anyway, into the cockpit. "Before we all die, how about a little entertainment to kill time?"_

_"Ovi, stop!" Sonic retorted. "It doesn't have to go down like this!"_

_The Egg Viper just fired cluster bombs, causing Sonic and Tails to jump around. "It's no use, Sonic! He's not going to listen!"_

_"But… but…" Sonic was all shaken. Was this all for real? Was his friend now his nemesis? Sonic slowly collected himself as he closed his eyes. "The Ovi I knew is long gone…" His eyes opened as he took a step forward and readied himself to fight. "Fine, I see how it is."_

_"Good, Good!" Eggman laughed. "Now you get the picture!"_

_"Look's that way. Okay then, let's party!" Sonic said as he smirked. In a sonic second, he used a Homing Spin to knock the Egg Viper back._

_"Gah!"_

_"Come on, Eggman! You should know by now that you're too slow for me!"_

_"I'll show you slow!" Eggman shouted as he used the tail of the Egg Viper to smash through a bridge. Tails easily hovered from the danger, but Sonic was holding on to the rails. "What's the matter, Sonic? Why are you leaving me hanging?" Eggman taunted._

_Sonic jumped to the air and used his sidekick for an extra air boost. The Azure Wind came down on the Egg Viper with a powerful kick, making the machine crash into the support beams. With that action, the other support beams began to crumble and debris started to fall everywhere. Sonic jump from trash to trash while Tails flew out of falling junks' reach as the Egg Viper tumbled down and crashed to the floor. The shaking ground and falling trash only added to the tension. Sonic and Tails landed nearby and saw a complex looking computer. _

_"So that's the doomsday machine," Sonic spoke._

_"The only best chance we have to stop the countdown is to destroy it!" Tails said._

_"Like you'll ever get that chance!" Eggman yelled as the Egg Viper got back up and fired lasers. Sonic cartwheeled away as Tails flew out of reach._

_"Eat this!" Sonic shouted as he jumped on a wall and jumped off with a Homing Spin. The attack was clear and true as it made contact._

_"Why you… get a load of this!" Eggman yelled as he fired more lasers around the battlefield. Sonic and Tails were still to fast for him as the jumped around the arena. Sonic made another Homing Spin to the head._

_"Too slow! WAY too slow."_

_"Sonic, don't forget! We need to deactivate the doomsday machine or else everybody's done for!" _

_"Don't sweat it, little bro! I got that covered!"_

_Sonic raced up to the giant computer, ready to smash it to bits. But Eggman quickly fired more lasers at the speedy blue hedgehog. One of the shrapnel from the lasers struck the chain of his sapphire medallion, causing it to fall. He soon noticed it was missing but didn't have the time to look for it as he dodged a spinning disk._

_"It's no use, give up! There is only t-minus ten seconds left until this stupid planet is blown to smithereens! Even you two pests aren't fast enough to stop it!"_

_"Wanna bet?" Sonic growled, "Tails, you ready?" His sidekick nodded and the two began to bounce off the walls of the unstable, flashing battlefield. Eggman tried to lock in on them, but their speed was too great. The blue and yellow wacky pinballs finally crashed into the Egg Viper._

_"NOOOOOOO!!!" Eggman yelled as he and his weapon got thrown into the computer. There was a huge explosion that forced Sonic and Tails to advert their eyes, signaling that the doomsday weapon, the Egg Viper and most likely Eggman were now destroyed. However, because doomsday weapon was the core of the Final Egg, the fortress was giving way. The sirens were blaring much louder than before._

_Sonic could only stare at the trash that his one time friend was buried under. "You left me no choice…" he muttered sadly._

_Around them, explosions erupted everywhere. Parts of the base began falling off and the ground was giving way._

_"Sonic? Sonic!" Tails shouted as he shook his arm, "I know your upset but we gotta get out of here! The fortress is unstable!"_

_"What? Oh, sorry bout that," Sonic responded as he shock his head, "Right. Let's go!" The two ran for the exit, but before they could leave, some rubble closed in on them, "Damn!" Sonic swore, "We're stuck!"_

_Sonic and Tails looked at one another sadly. Now they were trapped and there was no way of getting out. At least… they did what they could… "Well… this is the end of the line, huh Sonic…?"_

_"Guess so… at least everyone is safe now… and that's what matters the most."_

_Tails soon saw some more rubble falling down, only this time it was falling on them, "Oh no!"_

_"Brace yourself!" Sonic yelled as he shielded Tails and himself with his Instashield. As the rubble impacted the shield, Tails saw the trash glow with the flashing lights. _

_"What is…?!"_

_Sonic saw this as well and as he did, two words entered his mind… C… C…_

_"Chaos Control?!"_

_************************************************************************_

_As everyone escaped the falling Final Egg, it gave a loud, guttural roaring sound and collapsed in on itself. A mountain of dust, snow and metal burst skyward and blotted out the rising sun._

_"No way…." Ash's eyes widen in horror. "Sonic and Tails are still under there!"_

_"Sonic! Tails!" Mina cried._

_"NO! Not let this!" Fiona screamed as she charged into the snowy cloud. She frantically looked around, but all she could see was dust, snow and rubble. Madly, she got down on her knees and started pulling the metal up, thinking only of finding her adoptive little brother and the boy she neglected for so long._

_"What are you doing?" Honey asked as the rest of the Freedom Fighters ran up._

_"Shut up and help me dig!" _

_After a horrible fifteen minutes, the party ripped out one last piece of metal. From there, something blue fell out of there. Aleena hesitantly moved forward to confirm her fears. _

_It was Sonic's medallion._

_"No… no…" Tearing up, Aleena fell to her knees and began to cry. "He's taken them both! My son is gone!!!"_

_Everyone else went silent in respect. Raphael knelled next to his best friend and took her in his arms to comfort her. Sonia hugged the only brother she has left and Honey and Mighty hugged each other as well._

_Fiona had the greatest reaction compared to them all, or mostly just the same as Aleena's. She was picked up the medallion and looked at it closely as he tears fell on it. All of her opinions of Sonic were false. And now it was too late for her too say how sorry she was._

_"Sonic… Sonic…" she whispered as the waterworks came. "Why did this have to happen… why must always lose people that are dear to me…!"_

_The next day was to inform the planet of Sonic and Tails' demise. There were no parties. There were no happy go lucky walks in the park. There was just mourning. They had a funeral for Sonic and Tails, even though there were no recovered remains of them. Each Freedom Fighter made their eulogy about how the two changed them. Eventually, it was Fiona's turn._

_"Tails was like my own bother, I was made sure that he stayed out of trouble no matter what… but he always wanted to reach the highest of all the heavens… and Sonic… to be honest, I always saw him as an obnoxious selfish brat. But thanks to a friend of mine… I find that he was a true hero. He had a heart of pure gold and he always cared for his friends and made sure that no one got hurt. He was willing to give his life to protect his friends… and he did just that." Fiona looked down at her chest to see his medallion as she held back her tears. "Sonic was a great ally… and a wonderful friend… I won't forget them both…"_

_After a week of mourning, the clean up began. Everyone that was ever robotosized was derobotosized thanks to the technology that Eggman left behind and Sally's father was freed from the Zone of Silence. Time must have stood still for him because he looked the same as he did when he was thrown in. As the __prophesy said, Manic and Sonia became the new king and queen of Mobius. After the event, the newly appointed king and queen (though the still preferred to be called prince and princess), found Fiona sitting on a one of the swings of the Knothole Village._

_"Hey Fiona, what's up?" Sonia asked._

_"Hey… you two…" Fiona looked over her shoulder. "What was Sonic like?" _

_"Well… you could consider him like a sunny day. Always optimistic. He was always smiling a lot, but in his eyes, he looked sad. We always tried to ask what was bugging him, but he always said that it was nothing, or he would change the conversation."_

_"Really?" _

_"I guess you were too stuck up too speak with him, huh?" Manic inquired._

_She nodded. "I was the few orphans here in Knothole. My parents gave their lives to let me escape while they refused to be made into slaves seven years ago. I felt really shook up so when I saw someone like him, I thought that he felt no heart at all."_

_"Well, lots of people have their ways to deal with grief ya know," He pointed out has he and his sister sat down on the adjacent swings._

_"Uh huh." Fiona smiled sadly as she looked up at the blue moon. "I'll really miss him… the both of them."_

_"Yeah. Us too." Sonia nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek._

_Fiona and the prince and princess of Mobius spent then night together in the moonlight. The three were still sadden by what happened to the two important people in their lives, but they where now ready for a new beginning. They just knew that Sonic and Tails were watching them from the heavens right now._

_Eh, about that…_

_One week earlier…_

_"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"_

_The blue and yellow furballs fell from the sky and onto something hard with a heavy thud. Shaking the fogs out of their heads and nursing their faces, they looked around to find themselves on top of an altar. _

_"Sonic… where are we?" Tails asked his idol._

_"No idea, little dude," Sonic answered. "Maybe it had something to do with that doomsday weapon…" He took a longer look around and found something very interesting. It was a green emerald as tall as he was and around it were seven smaller emeralds on pedestals; each one was a different color. "Yo check it out!" Sonic gasped as he went over there._

_"Be careful, Sonic!" Tails warned._

_"Don't worry Tails, I got this." _

_Sonic approached the giant emerald closer and gently place his hand over it. It felt warm and he felt as if it was observing him. Soon, his reflection shifted into an image of an orange female echidna wearing Aztec clothing. Before Sonic could step back in surprise, the emerald zapped him. Sonic was unable to let out a scream and was frozen where he stood. Soon, the other emeralds glowed in each respected color and zapped him also. Tails was forced to shield his eyes from the bright light. Finally, Sonic was thrown back onto the floor._

_"Sonic!" Tails gasped as he ran over and helped him up. Sonic still had the energy that was forced inside him coursing in and out. As he slowly opened his eyes, they flashed in a blood red color before returning to his emerald greens. "Are you OK?"_

_"I'm cool… "_

_"What did those emeralds do to you?" Tails wondered as he went over to them. He placed his hand over the huge emerald._

_It didn't react._

_"That's weird…" Tails blinked as he removed his hand. "These emeralds don't seem to give off any negative effect… why did they only react to you?"_

_"How should I know? I don't even know where we are!"_

_"Hey!"_

_The two of them turned around to find a red echidna with a crescent shape on his chest and red and yellow sneakers. He didn't look to happy to find them here. "What are you two doing with my Emeralds?!"_

_"Your Emeralds?" Sonic arched an eyebrow. "Dude, isn't keeping these things here a bit selfish? Why not send them to a museum? Or better yet, the poor and elderly?" _

_"The Chaos and Master Emeralds are the ancient relics of my ancestors. More importantly, they the most powerful items in the world, and most possible, the universe! I don't approve of thieves sneaking onto my island to steal my Emeralds! Leave now!"_

_"Hold on! We aren't thieves! And we don't know were we are so… h-hey! What are you doing with that boulder! Put it down!!"_

_"I said GET OUT!" the echidna yelled as threw it at them. Sonic and Tails didn't need to be told twice as they quickly flew out of the island which, to their surprise, turned out to be floating. Sonic looked over at the new landscape as he hung onto Tails' leg. He had never seen such ruins before. They all looked so beautiful, as if they were left untouched by Eggman. As the two flew into a city, Tails made it all clear._

_"Sonic… I don't think we're on Mobius anymore…"_

A/N: If you want to hear what kind of music I used in the showdown between Sonic, Tails and Eggman, search "Time Crisis 4 - Epilogue music" on youtube.


	17. Lost Galaxy

**Ch 17: Lost Galaxy**

All was assembled in Chuck's lab and around the capsule. Apparently, this was Sonic's first time visiting Castle Oblivion. Or was it the second? Whatever. Sonia and Manic weren't all too surprised by that; he and Tails were thrown out of the planet after the revolt was over. They said that they would give him a tour but now they had a job to do. When he reunited with his auntie Bernice, she hugged and cuddled him just like she did to Shadow. Sonic couldn't be happier to comply.

It was family after all.

So now the triplets were standing closely around pod with the sleeping mother within. The Freedom Fighters, the heroes from Earth and everyone else a few distances away from them. Sonic, Sonia and Manic glanced at one another silently and nodded, almost as if the read each other's thoughts. Sonic placed his hand on the glassed surface of the pod. Manic followed suit and placed his and on top of Sonic's. Lastly, Sonia placed her and on top of her brothers'. Everyone watched as the pod glowed in blue, green and purple light as the hedgehog siblings began lifting the curse from their mother. The process was slow but true. One final flash of light and the hedgehogs took a step back as the capsule started to open up. The glass surface began to separate in seven ways as cold steam erupted from the capsule. The glass pieces folded back together and hid themselves on both ends of the pod. Slowly, a gloved hand reached out from the pod and the steam and latched to the left edge. The purple body rose up from the pod as she shook her head and opened her eyes.

"What… happened?"

"Mother! You're awake!" Sonia cried.

"Yes, but... how were able to get the strength to..." she didn't finish her question as she looked to her left and found her second born looking at her. Her eyes widened for a moment before she rubbed them. "Something must be wrong... for a moment I thought I saw Sonic."

"It is me, mom," Sonic spoke, "Right in the flesh."

Aleena gasped in shock as she looked at him again. She carefully stepped out of the pod and walked up to him slowly. "Is that really you, Sonic...?"

Sonic gulped and nodded. It's been so long since he saw her, so it was understandable that he was feeling uneasy.

Aleena looked at him closer. She could sense no fowl energy from him and his aura was the same as before, although it did have some altering but it wasn't anything dark. The eyes, the quills, it was no mistaking it. This was defiantly her second born. She could barely contain herself as she trembled and tears came out of her eyes.

"My baby!!!" she cried as she dropped to her knees as hugged Sonic as tightly as she could. "My baby… it truly is you…"

"I missed you mom," Sonic smiled as she hugged his mother back.

The girls started to tear up while the boys smiled at the happy reunion. The mother and son held each other close for a while as they shed their tears. After enough time had passed, and one of them remand active for what happened next.

**CLICK!**

Sonic opened his eyes and blinked at the sound. He turned his head and found Shadow holding a camera with an evil grin on his face.

"This picture perfect moment will be excellent for blackmail," Shadow said as he smirked.

"Shadow," Sonic began as he released his mother, the vain appearing on his head was obvious, "You'd better destroy that photo, or else I'll whomp you!"

"You want it? Come and get it!"

"Looks like this is his way to get back at him," Rouge remarked.

"Really? I didn't know they were so rough with each other," Sally blinked.

Suddenly, a loud rumble was felt. The bickering between Sonic and Shadow was put to a halt as everyone looked at the window. What they saw was a huge battleship unlike anyone had ever seen before. Strangle, it looked like an island.

"Is that.... what I think it is?!" Tails gasped.

"That thing... it's Angel Island!" Knuckles shouted, "They turned it into a battleship!"

"That was why they took Angel Island? They wanted to turn it into a battleship?" Amy gasped.

"You mean that thing is a floating island?" Maximillian gawked.

"The Master Emerald is what allows it to float," Knuckles explained angrily, "Lots of thieves have tried to steal it. This is the first time that someone stole the whole island all together. We are all now officially screwed."

Aleena frowned and turned to walk, "I wish we had the time to continue this reunion, but it would appear that the Metarex are preparing the final wave of attack."

"I knew you would say something like that," Chuck said as he walked up to his sister. He handed her a red and blue gantlet and a sword in a sheath. "You will need these."

"Thank you big brother," Aleena nodded as she took them. She placed the gantlet on her right hand and the sheath on her left side. She slightly removed the sword, showing that it was a smooth samurai sword with an edge made of diamond. The hilt was gold and blue. "The Oblivion. This is the sword that Aleena the First used against Dark Oak. Now I will use it to finish the fight." She sheathed her sword back in. "We should go."

"Hang on mom, let us handle this," Sonic said as he walked forward. "Shadow, Silver!" The black and white hedgehogs nodded and went next to him side by side. "Everyone hang on!" Sonic shouted as they glowed in blue light. The room glowed brightly with Chaos Energy, and some seconds later, the light dimmed and the resistance was gone.

*********************************************************

They all appeared inside the battleship that was once an island in a flash. The massive chamber appeared to be made of the same material that was like crystal. Under most circumstances, it would be considered beautiful, with an aesthetically pleasing light to go with it. But they were full of Metarex; they were presently in the room in swarms, blocking the way to the other side of the room. And they were all turning around

"What did they do to this place?" Knuckles wondered.

Aleena, on the other hand, was wondering about something else. "Sonic, how did you learn teleportation?"

"Apparently, Sonic learned some new powers while he was away," Sally answered.

"Really? How strange. Usually in Oblivion Royalty, it is the eldest daughter who inherits such magic powers from the mother. However, I believe I can understand this. My great-great-great-great grandmother was a blue hedgehog. A feminine image of Sonic, really."

"Aleena I was a blue hedgehog?" Blaze blinked. "How odd is that?"

"Can… we… go… PLEASE?" an irate Knuckles asked, "The sooner we stop the Metarex the better!"

Aleena nodded, unsheathing the Oblivion as she refocused on the task at hand. "Agreed. Sorry about that."

"Then let's go," Silver gestured.

Not even thirty seconds later, the sounds of combat erupted through the air as the heroes engaged the Metarex. Sonia, Silver, Bark, Blaze, Bunnie, Omega and Shadow began obliterating the larger Metarex with their powers. Sonic, while finding use in his Chaos Powers only for extreme situations, simply turned them into scrap with his spin attacks, while Aleena introduced them to cold steel.

Aleena, while being a powerful witch, also doubled as a swordswoman. It was another tradition in the family. Not only were the Oblivion Hedgehogs the rulers of Mobius, but they were powerful fighters as well. The males in the family would use a long sword while the females used the Oblivion. Or they could choose another weapon of choice or none at all. The swift and graceful strikes she used with her sword showed just how much of a swordfighter the queen was.

Sonia was currently in training for the Oblivion while also increasing her magic strength. Right now, she was using a bokken to train. Once her mother was too old to continue using the Oblivion, or, God forbid, died, she would then inherit the family sword.

Manic was the only one in the family with no such powers at all. He wasn't even as strong as a fighter like his big brother and sister was. He didn't let that deter him though. Because he was raised by thieves, which, by the way, he still managed to find the time to stay in contact with, he relied on his wits, cunning and stealth. While he wasn't as smart as Tails, he was a silent as Rogue. He made use of his reactions to the Metarex's attacks and buzzed them to sleep.

Rouge kicked the last Metarex on the level into the far wall, watching it as slid to the ground into a pile of steal. "That's the last one."

"Then let's get going," Shadow said as he cracked his knuckles.

The heroes continued through the battleship; chock full of monsters blocking the way to their objective. They were all lucky to have individual powers and abilities. Otherwise, they would have had obvious target signs on their chests, and they wouldn't have been able to do much about it. They stopped at the half way point of their journey to rest, and to recharge their power. Even Shadow knew that he had some limits. Never before had they had to face so many monsters before in such a short period of time. Two hours that is.

"Whew! What a rush!" Fiona sighed as she collapsed, "How can you guys stand this?"

"We've been doing this for a long time now," Amy shrugged. "We're used to this."

"And it's proven pretty beneficial," Silver nodded.

"Huh?" Sonia blinked.

"What is it?" Blaze asked.

"Something's coming."

As Sonia motioned for silence and a loud shake could be heard. Soon, a wall beside them blasted opened and a large figure appeared out of it. It looked like a large armor figure with several assortments of weapons. "Hump, well that didn't seem too hard." The voice was all too familiar to them.

"Great, just when it could get any better," Sonic frowned with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Eh?" The machine turned around and, sure enough, Eggman was in the cockpit. "Well, I should have known that you would have been here! And what's this? What it is a pleasure to see you again Your Highness."

"This pleasure you speak of is but an ill reminder of the past," Aleena frowned.

"Hn, you are all going to stop the Metarex, correct? Sorry, but I will take the mantel today. But I think my Egg Dragoon HI-MAX could use a test run!"

"Show us what you got!" Knuckles challenged as he pounded his fists.

You asked for it!" Eggman shouted as he began to fire plasma shots at the group. They managed to get away. Aleena was the first to attack as she dismissed her blade and began chanting.

_"O liels gars, kas valda pār gaismu un tumsu, izsaukt man sešiem fangs no ēteru, lai kalpotu,"_ as she said this, six white blades appeared over her head. _"Fang Storm Eclipse!" _the blades flew out and attacked the Egg Dragoon HI-MAX. But the just bounced off the armor.

_"Ļaujiet 100 vākšana stiprie alkoholiskie dzērieni, liesmas atvase lodes pie ienaidnieku! Bovis Bullet, Fire Series!"_ Sonia was the next one to try as she fired one hundred fire shots at the machine. As they exploded, they could see that it did little damage. "That isn't good!"

"Hah! As you can see, my Egg Dragoon HI-MAX is more hedgehog proof than every before!" Eggman gloated.

"Is it polar bear proof?" Bark shouted as he fired freezing shots. The blows made contact and began freezing the machine.

"Hey! I didn't make this thing frost proof!"

Aleena added to the attack by sending a powerful cross strike with her sword. The attack ripped through the ground and hit the Egg Dragoon HI-MAX with massive damage. Eggman yelled as the machine recoiled some feet away. "It would appear that your weapon isn't so hedgehog proof after all," she smiled.

"Grr! You little-!"

_"Elementārais Tempestas!"_ The queen continued her assault with a spell of wind, ice and thunder that ripped around the weapon. As it cleared, it began looking more brunt.

"Luckily, the Egg Dragoon HI-MAX can handle more damage than before. No more games!" Eggman shouted as the machine fired another number of plasma. The attack was added by a lighting attack. The attacks were so deadly, they trashed through the arena. The floors and walls ended up being the ones suffering from the blows.

"Eggman's taking this seriously!" Sonic shouted, "Time to bring out the big guns!" He balled his fists and was soon engulfed in digital codes. Shadow and Silver mimicked his movements. As the codes cleared, Sonic was in red and black tech armor, Shadow in black and gray and Silver in green and black.

"Let's go, doctor," Shadow frowned as his hands emitted Dark Chaos Energy.

The bounty hunters also saw the strange battleship and infiltrated their way inside. Alastor had long separated from the other three and was still obsessed with killing his most hated rival. It was what he was "programmed" to do after all. Looking forward, he saw a team fighting against a large machine. One was a blue hedgehog covered in red and black armor…

"Sonic!" he snarled as he pushed his boosters to rush into the fight. He wouldn't lose him this time!

The group took noticed of the green armored figure. "Not him again!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic brought up his hand and caught Alastor's fist. His strength had increased by four times his weight.

"Sonic! This time you're mine!" Alastor snarled.

"We don't have the time for this!" Sonic growled as he punched Alastor away.

"There's always a time for me!" Alastor yelled as he fired energy blasts.

_"Sonic Wind!"_ Sonic shot out a blue wind blade attack and canceled out the blasts and a bright shockwave. "I'm stronger than you now, Alastor. Go before I really mess you up," Sonic warned.

"Shut up!" Alastor yelled as he hovered up, "Today is the day that I'm gonna prove that I'm the best!" In blind fury, he launched energy bombs everywhere, disregarding the other beings around him. Some of the blasts hit the Egg Dragoon HI-MAX. Now it was about to fall apart.

"No! Energy levels are critical!" Eggman gasped. He looked at the queen with a sore look on his face. "I REALLY hate saying this, but…"

"You wish to undo your mistake? I can agree with that."

Unknown to everyone else, the other bounty hunters were watching from afar. Sleet had an obvious scowl on his face, Whiplash was also frowning. And Dingo… he was just looking on, very much clueless.

"That idiot…" Whiplash growled.

"Let's leave him be, we have things to get done," Sleet said as he walked off.

"Right boss," Dingo nodded as he and Whiplash followed.

"Alastor, knock it of!" Blaze shouted as she held her own against his attacks.

"I won't stop until he's dead!" Alastor yelled.

"Why do you want to hurt Mr. Sonic?!" Cream demanded.

"Because it's what I was born to do, shrimp! Get out of my way!" Alastor let loose a huge energy shockwave to knock both Blaze and Cream to a wall, knocking them out.

"What?! You jerk!" Amy yelled in fury as she released a gust attack from her hammer.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Silver added as he used a powerful psycho blast. Both attacks hit and sent Alastor back. As he got back up, he's eyes glowed ominously purple.

"He's malfunctioning," Eggman frowned. "Like Omega, I gave Alastor free will. I knew I made a mistake when he rebelled against me. I'm not surprised though, he and Metal have been fighting for Sonic's head for years."

"Then it looks like we must shut him down," Shadow nodded. "What should we do?"

"My Egg Dragoon HI-MAX as just enough power for one last shot. I can use the final shot to disengage his weapons system. With out his weapons, he is useless."

"So we have to disable him? Got it!" Manic shouted as he threw two disks into the air and made them crash to a wall that was over Alastor. The exploded in a large blast and the debris began crumbling over the fanatical robot. He snarled as he began to fly out of the way, but was caught by a freezing blast by Bark, causing his flying system to be offline for the moment.

"I will not lose…" Alastor growled as he got up, "I NEVER LOSE!"

"Everyone loses," Eggman frowned as he aimed, "Take it from me!" With that said, he let loose a blast of plasma, the force of it making the Egg Dragoon HI-MAX crumple and explode just as the Egg Mobile escaped. The blast went right through Alastor, leaving a gashing hole and his power gone.

"What?! Damn you to hell!!" Alastor shouted. Seeing an opening, Sonic jumped in with his feet glowing bright orange.

"You're through!" he swore as he scissor kicked Alastor. The powerful Chaos Lighting Kick made the rouge hunter fly back and into another wall. The force of it caused the arena to shake. Rubble shook everywhere, including where Blaze and Cream where unconscious.

"Blaze! Cream!" Silver shouted.

"They can't get up!" Amy gasped. As seconds passed, Alastor reappeared through the dust, battered, broken, his crushed armor exposing his inner circuits and exoskeleton but with his flight systems back on. And he had Blaze and Cream in his clutches.

"What? He saved them?" Knuckles gasped.

The hunter dropped both girls to safety, but he wasn't so lucky himself as large rubble fell on him. A huge hole opened and exposed the outdoors, showing that they were over the water. Alastor tumbled out and held on for life. Instinctively, Sonic jumped out after him.

"What are you doing?!" Sally gasped.

Sonic reached for Alastor, trying to get his hand. It was bad enough that he was high over the ocean, "Come on! Give me your hand!"

Slowly and silently, Alastor crawled up to the gold hearted prince. His eyes were back to a red color and he was too damage to try anything funny.

Eggman jumped out of his Egg Mobile and ran after Sonic, trying to pull him back. "What do you think you're doing?! He'll just bring you down with him!"

"But he saved Blaze and Cream! That must mean he isn't all that bad!" Sonic reasoned.

"His mind isn't rational anymore!" Eggman argued back. "Listen to me Sonic! You have friends and family who need you! Do not throw away your life like this! Get back in here, Sonic me boy!"

His eyes widened at the sudden outburst. The retort made him remember one more thing that Elise told him.

_Flashback…_

_As the two of them were walking through the forest and back to Soleanna, Elise thought up of something that may help._

_"Hey, Sonic. You something?"_

_"What's up?"_

_"Even though he's currently your enemy, Ovi may still be alive."_

_"Really? How so?" he asked skeptically._

_"It's just a though, but you said that Ovi would sometimes act silly. Notice how Eggman would become silly even when he's doing his dirty deeds?" she pointed out._

_Sonic though for a moment, then he made a short laugh, "Yeah, I remember that time when Metal Sonic rebelled against him. Vector told me that he, Espio and Charmy beat him up senseless when they found out that he was just using them to escape the holding area that Metal threw him in and had no intentions of paying them. I think it was a good stress reliever, especially after they had their butts handed to them by Shadow, Rouge and Omega and then Amy, Cream and Big. He actually cried 'mommy' while they were kicking his butt."_

_Elise could help but laugh as well, "Wow, all of that happened to the Chaotix? Look's like they really needed it. Anyway, this may be irrelevant but Ovi may still be somewhere inside Eggman. And I'm sure he's very proud of what you became."_

_"For real?" Sonic asked with his eyebrows rising._

_"I'm sure of it," the princess smiled._

_"I never thought of that. I'm glad I met you," Sonic smiled as he folded his arms behind his head._

_"No big deal," she smiled back. She was slightly startled when Sonic zipped to her other side and cradled her._

_"Hang on tight!" he smiled, "This time I'm gonna go really fast!"_

_Elise smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck for one last run through the kingdom._

_End of flashback…._

"It's just like she said…" he muttered to himself.

**SLAP**

Sonic blinked as he felt his hand being swatted away. As he looked down, he found Alastor rejecting his help. "What was that for?!" he demanded.

"Forget it, Sonic. I was created to defeated you and I failed at each attempted," Alastor said poignantly, "I no longer deserve to live."

"Shut up! Tails can fix you! We can-"

"I said drop it. Just go now; you have a job to do. Good luck, Sonic…." Alastor let go of his grip and disappeared into the sea. Sonic and Eggman watched helplessly as the hunter fell to his watery doom.

Meanwhile, Blaze and Cream were coming too. Blaze awoke in Silver arms as Cream woke up near Amy. "What… happened?" Blaze blinked.

"Alastor saved you guys from getting crushed," Silver explained.

"Really? Where is he now?" Cream asked.

"He's gone," Sonic said as he and Eggman walked up to them.

"We haven't got much time to spare. We must stop the Metarex!" Eggman continued.

"How are you two holding out?" Sonic asked.

"Well… we're still a bit unsteady, but we can still fight," Blaze said as she helped Cream up.

"Then let's get going," Ash nodded as he went ahead.

They reached the last level, running into some resistance. It was dispatched with very little trouble. The team of heroes was no longer in a very charitable mood.

They approached the massive door that lead to the Emerald Shrine. Aleena stood in front of the group. "Is everyone ready? Beyond this gate is Dark Oak. And I am certain that he is waiting for us."

"We're ready for what every kind of trick he has," Sonic nodded.

"We'll follow you, mother," Sonia added.

"I'm not about to back down!" Knuckles said as he cracked his knuckles.

Aleena turned around and held her hand out. After chanting something under her breath, she fired a powerful blast of green energy, destroying the gate. The heroes went through and entered Emerald Shrine.

The shrine was unchanged for the most part, but the Master Emerald was being contained by some strange wires that stuck out from the ground.

"What…?" Knuckles gasped.

"Well, well. You have all made it," a voice said darkly. A figure appeared in a flash of purple light and everyone saw why he was called Dark Oak. He looked just like a monster of a tree.

"Dark Oak!" the queen hissed.

"Ah, Your Majesty. So you're children have broken the cruse. But it's too late now. I've already taken what I need and our work will come into fruition. Soon, we will become the supreme species of the galaxy!"

"You can't be that stupid!" Ash shouted.

"Oh?" Dark Oak cupped his branch like hands and projected a holographic image of the universe. "The galaxy highly contaminated with too much life. There can only be one species, one being of ultimate power. Soon I shall have more energy than any star. Than any universe…" Dark Oak looked back at the heroes as the projection ended, the invisible wistful expression replaced with one of disgust. "But there is one entity whose power I shall never be able to surpass." Knuckles glanced past Dark Oak, understanding. "That's right Knuckles. Your beloved Master Emerald. A gift from the gods themselves- a source of infinite power. No matter how much energy I absorb, I will never reach a level of infinity. So, the only solution was to take the Master Emerald as well as the island it rests upon. Due to the knowledge that the island floats in the air because of the Emerald, it is determined that the island itself has carried some of its power. This fortress is the absolute source of infinite energy!"

"Like you'll ever give you that chance!" Mina spat.

"You are annoyingly stubborn," Dark Oak remarked, "Of course, you will resist. So let's see if you have the power to stop THIS!"

Dark Oak launched powerful blasts of energy, in which Aleena quickly drew her blade and deflected each attack. Then she shouted, _"Fulguratio Albicans!"_ and fired a blast of lighting right at Dark Oak. The alien stood there passively for a few moments, seemingly watching the lighting approaching him, then moved his giant head to the side, letting it pass by.

"Not today!" Blaze shouted as she launched a blast of fire.

"Imprudent youths!" Dark Oak snarled as he made a protective shield to block the attack.

"This is the real ultimate power!" Shadow shouted as he cupped his hands together. Yellow Chaos Energy flowed into his hands like clockwork. _"Chaos… Spear!"_ A more powerful version of his signature attack ripped through the air and hit him square in the chest.

"Time to cut some weeds!" Eggman shouted as he fired guns from the base of his Egg Mobile.

Dark Oak recoiled and slammed his hands into the ground, making vines pop out of the ground. Bark froze and shattered them before they had the chance to do anything.

However, a new series of vines appeared out of nowhere, aiming at the whole lot of them. One stabbed Bark's leg, another giving Rouge a blow on her arm. The other's fared better, getting only small cuts. Sonic, Shadow and Silver had no trouble as their armors had regeneration effects.

"Hey, Sonic! What should we do?" Tails asked him, referring to Cream, Manic, Cosmo and himself.

"You guys just help and heal injuries when we need it," Sonic said. "Just make sure not to get in Dark Oak's way." He raced back into the fight and used a Homing Spin on Dark Oak.

"Arg! How dare you! You have infected me with you're lower race filth!" Dark Oak snarled as he recovered.

"And it's about to hurt even more!" Sonic shouted as he cupped his hands to his right. "_Hurricane Tornado!" _A powerful whirlwind attack and slammed it into the plant like enemy.

"Save some for me!" Sonia shouted as she stretched her hands out. _"Aeriocardio Valkyriam! Contbelaria Gladibaria!"_ As she chanted, white swords appeared over her head, aiming right at Dark Oak. "_Age Atiav!" _With that command, the swords raced right at the evil alien.

"Do not underestimate me!" Dark Oak snarled as he used another shield to block the attack. Only now, the shield sent the attack right back at her. She gasped in pain as one of the swords cut her arm, making her crouch.

"Sonia!" Cosmo gasped as she ran up to her. She examined the injury and gently placed her fingers on the wound. The injury glowed in green light as it closed up.

"Thank you, Cosmo," Sonia smiled as she stood up. Cosmo nodded and smiled back.

"Take this you ugly tree!" Bark shouted as he fired volleys of ice. Dark Oak turned and raised his hands, making them freeze. The ice only remained for a moment as the ice thawed from his heat.

"Crap," the polar bear gulped.

As Dark Oak turned to attack Bark, Bunnie saw her chance to attack.

"Made ya look!" she roared as she launched a set of missiles. Omega helped her by firing his own missiles. Dark Oak didn't turn fast enough and roared in pain as the missiles struck his back.

"You… damn you!" Dark Oak cupped his hands together and fired a blast of lighting. Bunnie yelped in surprise and the cyborg rabbit and the renegade E-Series robot ducked from the attack.

Silver wasn't so lucky. The attack, having missed Bunnie and Omega, went right for him. He used a shield to block the attack but it almost burned him as it disappeared. Since he was wearing his armor, he'd recover but it would take some time.

Blaze looked up, just in time to see another group of vine appear. "Where is he getting all these things?!" She hissed as she began to burn them

"I do not know!" Aleena answered, not taking her eyes off of the monster. "I assume he may be able to regenerate them at a moments notice!"

"Sounds sensible. Sonic, Silver! Cover me!"

The two other hedgehogs nodded and followed Shadow's command. The three hedgehogs rushed forward with the blue and white hedgehog struck any vine that came to close. When he came into range, Shadow delivered his Chaos Thunder Punch. It was effective too, forcing the Metarex King to break off his attack, and also opened it to a counterattack.

And counterattack they did, with all of their might.

A deluge of physical, magical, and Chaos attacks fell upon the giant tree as he tried to defend himself. How was this happing? He was the supreme master of the universe! He shouldn't be losing to these lowly lifeforms like this!

As the fight waged on, the heroes continued to throw everything they had against Dark Oak while those without powerful abilities made themselves useful and healed the wounded.

Dark Oak glanced to his right and saw Cosmo finishing up with Bark. If he had a mouth, he'd be smirking. "Interesting, there is still one more Seedrian left?" He flung his arm right out, causing all attacks to fly right back at their releasers. Then he raised his left arm at Cosmo, who was too shocked to move. "Time for your extinction!" He laughed as he launched a blast of red energy.

While the attack was too fast for her, everything seemed to be in slow motion at that point. Just then, Tails pushed her out of the way, causing the blast to graze his arm. He yelled in pain, and fell to the ground.

"Oh no!" Cosmo gasped in horror.

Sonic saw the action for himself and glared hatefully at the Metarex King, "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Oh, what's wrong Sonic?" Dark Oak taunted, "Upset that you have met your match? Don't worry, for soon, all of you will-"

He was cut off by a sudden blasted of blue energy that blasted his arm off. He howled in pain but soon regenerated another arm. Everyone looked up to see a swarm of dragons flying into the fight.

"Onward my brothers and sisters!" the black dragon roared as he lead his pack. "Don't let him get away!"

"Alright! Dulcy came through!" Manic grinned.

"Thank goodness," Cosmo sighed. She had already healed Tails and was holding him close as he rested in her arms.

The dragons fired blasts of energy on Dark Oak, each attack exploding as they hit the ground. All of this was starting to make him very upset.

"You think dragons are enough to stop me?!" he was about to make an assault of his own when a net fired from nowhere and trapped him. He tried to break free, but no luck.

"That's too bad. I almost expect more from you," Sleet said, rather unimpressed. He stood at where the gate used to be along with Dingo, whose right arm was now a cannon, and Whiplash. "Though, I'm not very surprised. The metal is rather indestructible."

"Sleet? Dingo? Whiplash?" Sonia gawked. Those three were helping them? This is a first.

"Look's like everyone's giving us a hand!" Amy grinned.

"Hey you four!" Whiplash snapped, referring to the Council of Four, "Finish him off already!"

"Alright, alright. But first… _Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens_!"Sonia released a combo spell of wind and thunder. They attack slammed onto Dark Oak, making him fall on his back. "And that one is for doing harm to a child!"

"Gather around me my children. It is time to end this!" Aleena said as she sheathed the Oblivion. The triplets did as they told, getting ready for the final spell. Sonia and Aleena stood in front each other with Sonic and Manic on ether side. The triplets' medallions began to flash wildly as Aleena tiara glowed pink. Aleena began chanting.

_"La Lla Lillc Ca… La Lla Lallc Ca… Upon our pact, do my bidding, O Master of Element. Come forth from the never-ending light and darkness, bring death to all that hast life. You are the place of eternal rest… LOST GALAXY!"_

Blasts of light and dark energy erupted everywhere as everyone shielded their eyes. The attack engulfed Dark Oak, causing him to roar in agony as he seemingly disintegrated. As the attack faded, Aleena and Sonia slumped to the floor while Sonic and Manic helped them up.

"Knuckles! The Emerald!" Sonic alerted. The echidna nodded and ran up to the alter, smashing anything that got in his way. As he reached the Master Emerald, he started to chant.

_"The severs are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power; power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Only you have the power to stop this. Return the island to the sea!"_

The Master Emerald reacted to Knuckles' command and glowed brightly before it dimmed. Everyone held on tight as Angel Island fell into the ocean. As it crashed into the water, the extra shells that the Metarex placed on fell from the force. Everyone was now officially safe.

"Man…" Sonic groaned as he fell on his rear, dismissing his armor, "That was one hell of a battle."

"Yeah, we did well," Shadow said as he dismissed his armor. Silver did the same.

The dragons landed down near them. The black dragon, Draco, was the first to speak. "Well, done my friends. The root of our problems is now no more."

"Sorry we couldn't get here sooner," Dulcy said as she landed. "We had a bit of trouble find out where the next attack was."

"Well… that was the… last one…" Sonia breathed out, still tired from the ultimate spell.

"Hey," Sonic began, "Why did you three decided to help us anyway."

"We weren't really helping YOU hedgehog," Sleet frowned. "When we heard of Dark Oak's return, we knew he would be after the Time Stones. So, we decided to collect Time Stones so we could get to them first."

"So that's what you guys were doing?" Mina blinked.

"That's right, hun," Whiplash nodded, "But it looks like you all did a better job of it."

"Well, thanks… I guess," Ash nodded, "I guess we can all go home now."

The moment was ruined when a swirling black void appeared in the sky above the island, causing everyone to look up in shock. More fear was added on their faces when the Time Stones suddenly appeared around it.

"No! The Time Stones!" Aleena gasped.

"This is wrong!" Eggman growled.

"A small loose was a price to pay. But it was worth it," Dark Oak's voice echoed from the void. I have waited over one hundred years for this moment and now my waiting has come at an end! With these elements, I will annihilate this planet. I am pure chaos!"

The Time Stones zipped into the void, making it flash and cackle with dark energy. The void turned red before it started to change before everyone's eyes. It morphed in to a smaller plant like figure with X shaped quills on the back. Bracelets, similar to Shadow's, appeared on what looked like wrists and ankles. As the void became solid, a red figure with black roses on his red hair was shown. He now wore a crimson coat with black and red boots. His glowing blue eyes showed malice and his face had an evil sneer. His voice, now darker and more sinister, seemed to hiss as he spoke.

"At last. My transformation is complete. I have reached the ultimate potential of my power. For the final moments of your lives, you may refer to me as… Kronos Oak!"

Cosmo's eyes widened as she saw the transformed Dark Oak. She felt like she knew him from somewhere. Even more so, he looked like a…

"Thorngian… are… you my father??"

"Hm?" the alien cocked his head, "Sorry child, but your father is dead. That fool predicted my return and he and his men tried to stop me. It was interesting to find that his body could store large amounts of energy, so I absorbed him."

"What??" Cosmo could believe it. Her father was eaten by that… that thing?! It couldn't be true! But… aside from the color, he looked just like him from what she saw in the pictures. Cosmo just wept in shock and grief.

"Now that I have that little explanation out of the way," Kronos Oak said as he landed in fount of the Council of Four, "It is time I erased the bloodline of Oblivion Witches once and for all."

"What? No way!" Knuckles shouted as he lunged. Kronos Oak merely flicked his wrist and made Knuckles fly backwards. Before anyone could try anything else, he unleashed a blasted of energy to knock them back. Finally, he sent blasts of energy to knock Sonic and Manic away from their sister and mother.

"Mom! Sonia!" Manic shouted as he got up.

"Shoot! No way am I letting this happen!" Sonic swore as his irises turned blood red.

Called forth by Sonic, the Chaos Emeralds from within the Blue Typhoon shined brightly before they flew off from their holding places in streaks of rainbow lights and headed for Angel Island.

A huge ball of energy appeared over the two powerless witches before it solidified into metal. Kronos Oak wore a maniacal grin on his face as it all unfolded. "I think all enjoy all this rather than end it quickly. Goodbye, Your Majesty!" With a snap of his fingers, the ball crashed on top of them. Everyone gasped in shock while Kronos Oak grinned.

But now everyone's expressions was about to change.

"Heh, did you really think I'd let you get away with that?" Sonic voice came from underneath the ball. The ball shook and rose from the ground. "Cause' if you did… you got another thing comin!"

All the Mobians, include Kronos Oak, was in awe at Sonic's transformation. His fur changed from blue to gold and his quills stood on end. His eyes still glowed red and his medallion changed from sapphire to ruby. And he was holding the ball right over his head, away from his astonished sister and mother.

"Wha… what is this?!" Kronos Oak demanded.

A wild gold aura appeared around him as he threw the ball high into the air, so high that it flew into space. Then in a speedy flash of gold, the hedgehog slammed his fist into Kronos Oak's gut, sending him to the alter.

The alien coughed as the hedgehog levitated towards him, "You…" he snarled as he glared hatefully, "Who are you?!" The Golden Wind just made a sassy grin and reintroduced himself.

"…I'm Super Sonic!"


	18. With Me, Massive Power

**Ch 18: With Me (Massive Power)  
**

A/N: This chapter is a tribute to Chakra-X's Nazo Unleashed.

"Super…" Manic gasped.

"…Sonic?" Sonia gawked.

"No way," Ash spoke with eyes wide.

"Wow, that is cool," Sally blinked.

"You said it," Fiona nodded.

"He looks even more heroic!" Mina squealed.

"Impressive, he's become more powerful somehow," Sleet commented.

"Mmm, he looks even more scrumptious in gold," Whiplash purred.

Each of the Mobians were giving their own reactions to Sonic's Super Powered state. They all through that the Council of Four defeated Dark Oak, but he was really playing dead. Then when their guard was taken down, he took their Time Stones, transformed to a new form and tried to kill Sonia and Aleena. Luckily, Sonic zipped in, transformed, and stopped it from happening.

Kronos Oak got up with a scowl on his face, but then he smiled eerily. "You can pull whatever trick you like. It will only delay the destruction of this planet." He aimed a dark energy blast at him, but before he could fire, Super Sonic suddenly appeared in front of him in a flash of blue light and sent a twist kick up the alien's jaw. The force sent Kronos Oak flying.

That was when his main rivals decided to not be spectators. With a roar, Shadow drew power from Super Sonic. One explosion of Chaos Energy later, Super Shadow stood proudly, his platinum fur shining and red eyes glowing. Silver let out a shout of his own, letting the power of Chaos engulf him, making his fur turn neon green and his eyes blood red. The glare on his face said Super Silver was ready.

"So they can do it too?" Bunnie gasped.

"Yep!" Amy smiled.

"Go Super Sonic!" Cream cheered.

The three hedgehogs flew up and met face to face with Kronos Oak who glared at them. "I was defiantly not expecting this," he commented, "For you, any of you, to reach this kind of power." Then he grinned as he collected dark energy in his hands, "But I could use a bit of a challenge. Because once I'm done with you, destroying this planet will be all too easy!"

Without a verbal response, Super Sonic and Super Shadow launched themselves at Kronos Oak, disappearing and reappearing as they did, trying to confuse him. Kronos Oak just waited patiently for them to come, grinning. As they got into striking range, both hedgehogs threw fists at his head. At the last second, Kronos Oak moved his forearms up, blocking each attack. But Super Sonic and Super Shadow were both too tenacious for that, so they began move their arms and fists at rapid speed. Kronos Oak moved his arms at the same amount of speed, blocking each blow.

As Super Sonic and Super Shadow were keeping him busy, Super Silver flew past them so fast, he wasn't noticed. Then he flew at Kronos Oak's back and sent a flying kick to send him some feet away. Then he shot right over him and slammed his fist on his head. Screaming out, Kronos Oak crashed into the ocean. Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver hovered a few meters above sea level, charging up for their attacks.

"You're going straight to Hell!" Super Shadow screamed_. "Shadow Chaos!"_

_"Sonic Overdrive!"_

_"Silver Star!"_

The three high-powered attacks homed in and hit Kronos Oak hard, causing a huge, flashing explosion that sent the water up into the air and spraying all around. As it began to settle, Super Sonic wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed.

"Is he done?" Super Silver asked.

Super Shadow shook his head. "The blasts hit their mark, but I can still sense Kronos Oak down there." And it was true. Kronos Oak rose from the sea, looking royally pissed.

"Man! What the hell do we do now?" Super Sonic growled in frustration.

**SHOOM!**

None of his companions had the time to answer as Kronos Oak flew up with alarming speed, stopping in the middle of the hedgehogs. He cackled with electricity and threw his hands outward.

_"Thunder Storm!"_

The hedgehogs had little time to brace themselves. As it was, they were knocked backward by the thunder blast a great deal. The two hovered just a few feet off the water, panting hard. Kronos Oak's chilling laugh cut through the air.

"Teme… just shut up already!" Super Silver roared as he sent another Silver Star. Kronos Oak caught the attack in a glowing hand, making the attack vanish. All four then rushed at each other, the three hedgehogs sending punches and kicks at the alien who sent punches and kicks of his own; the crashing of limbs echoed like thunder across the sea. Super Silver managed to slam a haymaker into Kronos Oak's face, followed by Super Sonic and Super Shadow who each rammed a foot at either side of Kronos Oak's head. The battle came to a momentary standstill before Kronos Oak's head twitched. He quickly ducked and used a powerful roundhouse kick to knock them back. The trio of them stayed some feet away as they recovered.

"Damn, he can counter anything that we come up with," Super Shadow frowned.

"Hey, why don't we use Lightspeed Attack?" suggested Super Sonic.

"You never cease to surprise me," Super Shadow chuckled. With that, the three super hedgehogs went into a charging Spin Dash. Their Chaos Energy empowered, building their combined power. Suddenly the energy exploded and the three hedgehogs were upright again, glowing ever brighter.

"Shall we get going?" Super Shadow smiled.

"Bust a groove!" Super Sonic grinned.

The three hedgehogs shot past Kronos Oak, who had to do a double take. The Super Powered hedgehogs began shooting past him in random directions in streaks of gold, platinum and green light. His eyes flitted back and forth, the signs of agonize appearing on his face.

"What's going on? I can't follow their movements!" Kronos Oak gawked. How fast are these hedgehogs?

"Check out my speed now!" Super Silver mocked. In a microsecond, he drove his foot at the side of Kronos Oak's face. Then he shot past him and kicked him higher into the air.

"Too easy!" Super Sonic laughed as he began his own offensive. He went past Kronos Oak and kicked him in the back of the head to send him forward and then sent him down with a kick in the back. At the apex of his ascent, Super Shadow's foot slammed into Kronos Oak's back, sending him spiraling back down Mobius and sent him farther with a kick to the face. The three super hedgehogs began playing a game of "get the ball," kicking and punching Kronos Oak back and forth. Then they reunited and swung a foot, each colliding collided with Kronos Oak, who was sent flying back to Angel Island. Kronos Oak managed to right himself and landed on two feet with a deep thud; the ground cracked as he landed. The hedgehogs reached him soon after.

Kronos Oak was breathing hard, having been pushed to his limits by those hedgehogs. "Well… you three aren't as easy to kill as I thought," he breathed raggedly. "I don't know how you were able to increase your strengths, but I must admit; it was highly impressive." Then an eerie smirk appeared on his face, his hands glowing black. "However, this also works in my favor."

"What are you…?" Super Silver began to tensed, knowing he was up to something.

"The power you now posses is most satisfying," Kronos Oak grinned as he aimed his palms at them. "Thanks to you, I'll now absorb the new reservoir of negative energy!"

The hedgehogs groaned in agony as black orbs slowly slipped out of each of their chests and then formed an aura around Kronos Oak. The new negative power coursed through him. The gold bracelets and anklets began to glow before turning black. His coat also turned black and his boots had a crescent mark on them. His irises turned into a sinister tint of purple with yellow surrounding them. Black electricity darted from his spines and his fangs lengthened. As the upgrade came to a halt, Perfect Kronos Oak stood before the Super hedgehogs and their friends.

"He's taken their Dark Chaos Energy," Knuckles snarled.

"What a horribly evil creature he's become!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Understand this Sonic, Shadow, Silver," Perfect Kronos Oak sneered as he looked at each of them, "The three of you combined with the aid of your friends could not match the amount of negative energy that I now possess. And although you were always faster than me, you're efforts will be meaningless once this universe becomes mine for the taking."

The Golden Wind growled, and then he snickered. "Look's like we have no choice then."

"You will finally admit defeat?" Perfect Kronos Oak smirked.

"You're wrong… dead wrong! Shadow, Silver, look's like it's time to use THAT technique!"

"Guess we have no other options," The Force from the Future nodded, "What says you, Shadow?"

The Ultimate Lifeform made a small whining noise, something very uncharacteristic of him. "...I just hoped that this moment wouldn't come. To imagine having to share my body with YOU. I can deal with you normally, but THIS?"

Super Sonic rolled his eyes. "Aw, get over it! It's the one shot we've got left!"

"Fine, fine! Let's just get this over with!"

The alien was slightly confused with what they were saying. "...As much as I appreciate your desire to keep fighting no matter the circumstances, perhaps it would be wiser to simply admit defeat?"

"Who said we were?" Super Sonic grinned. "NOW!"

The Super hedgehogs got into a triangle formation and held out their hands. Hero Chaos Energy flowed out as a blue ball slowly appeared. Everyone watched in wonder as they did their handy work.

_"Chaos… Control!"_

The blue light engulfed them and began to flash in bright light. The blue light grew in intensity, causing all to shield their eyes. When the light died, a new hedgehog drifted down to the ground, Chaos Energy rippling around him. His fur was in a dark blue and his quills were in the same fashion as Shadow's, along with the red streaks. His shoes looked like Sonic's but had Shadow's anti-gravity jets on the soles and his gloves were the same as Silver's. The fluff on his chest was similar to Silver's as well. He had three eyes; the left was red, the right was yellow and the one on the forehead was green. Two scar-like-streaks went through the left and right eyes. To top it off, the ruby medallion he wore that was once a lion head now resembled a phoenix. The Mobians looked on in deeper awe, as did the Earthlings. Perfect Kronos Oak, on the other hand, had a look of fear on his face. Had Sonic, Shadow and Silver merged to form this new hedgehog? Was this part of their true power of Chaos?

"Impressed, Perfect Kronos Oak?" the new hedgehog smirked. He sounded like Sonic, Shadow and Silver speaking in perfect harmony when he spoke. "The name's Phoenix. Phoenix the Hedgehog. Today, I will be your executioner."

Perfect Kronos Oak mood returned fierce as he sent a speed-of-sound punch at Phoenix's face, catching him in the jaw. He let loose a triumphant laugh, only to notice that Phoenix hadn't moved even an inch and didn't seem to be fazed even slightly by the punch. As Perfect Kronos Oak pulled his fist away, he saw the smirk had vanished from his opponent's face and replaced by a frown.

"You've done too much damage and destroyed too many planets," Phoenix said calmly. He slightly arched his head, loosening his stiff neck, "My judgment has been decided…. death."

_Playing Song… Super Survivor by Hironobu Kageyama_

Phoenix's fist clenched as it glowed with blue energy and sent it straight up Perfect Kronos Oak's chin. This punch sent up to space. The Fusion hedgehog quickly joined him and waited patiently for him to recover. The alien growled and dashed at the hedgehog, sending punches, kicks, and occasional blasts of lightning and dark energy at him, but each and every one was swiftly dodged by the insanely-fast Phoenix, who looked like he was playing a boring game. Phoenix yawned as he dodged a kick and casually leaned on his back, further enraging the Metarex King.

"Why!? Won't!? You!? FIGHT ME!?" the alien roared between each failed attack. Getting fed up, Perfect Kronos Oak threw a super charged fist at Phoenix, but the hedgehog faced and vanished just before it hit. The hedgehog just happened to be behind a meteor because Perfect Kronos Oak's attack destroyed it in a blinding flash. Looking around as the dust scattered, the Metarex King found him floating higher above him, arms folded.

"Don't you get it?" Phoenix explained, "I have the powers of Chaos, something much more powerful than the power you have. Although you have my Dark Chaos Energy, you still don't have an ice cube's chance in Hell to defeat me." To justify his reasoning, he ducked into a Phoenix Spin and blasted Perfect Kronos Oak back to Mobius. He increased his speed just before kicking Perfect Kronos Oak straight back to planet. After crashing into the island as flaming comet, he crawled out of the crater just as Phoenix reappeared. Perfect Kronos Oak now had blazing fury in his demonic eyes. He clapped his hands together, making a ground shaking sound, and produced dark electricity.

"You stupid hedgehog! You don't even know what true power really is!" he bellowed as he held his hands up and formed a huge ball of electricity. As the sphere grew and pulsated with energy, Perfect Kronos Oak laughed like a madman.

The sky turned dark and thunder crashed through the air. The sea around Angel Island was stirred up by the energy, sending shockwaves across the planet. While Phoenix stood there calmly, everyone that was clear from the battle held something firm and heavy to keep their footing, as the forming energy above was sending out violent gusts of wind. The dragons were even defending them from getting blown away.

"Man, what power!" Ash exclaimed.

"I think all that power and Phoenix's taunting is taking its toll on Perfect Kronos Oak's mind!" Rouge shouted. "Look at him! He's lost it!"

"I'll show what true evil really is!" Perfect Kronos Oak laughed. _"Shout of the Thunder Clouds!"_

The ball rushed through the ground and rippled through the dirt, right for the hedgehog. Aleena looked on anxiously as the attack came closer to Phoenix. Quickly, she drew out her sword and threw it at him.

As if it he sensed it coming, Phoenix made a swift movement as he grabbed the Oblivion and slashed it across ball, making it explode in flashes of lighting. Perfect Kronos Oak's eyes shot wide open as he watched on, succumbing to his own terror. Phoenix mimicked some slashes before he held the Oblivion in a position of a samurai warrior and allowed his Chaos Energy to flow through it. The blade glowed in golden light and rippled with power as his medallion glowed brightly in blood red.

"This is it," Phoenix declared, "Say goodbye, Perfect Kronos Oak!"

The calm look on Phoenix's face twisted into focused determination as his body pulsed with strength and energy. His aura appeared in a rainbow color. His eyes glowed and his fangs gritted.

_"Chaos…"_

He disappeared, reappearing a second later in front of Perfect Kronos Oak.

_"PUNISHMENT!"_

He sent out hundreds of flashing slashes on Perfect Kronos Oak as a gold symbol appeared in between them, which was the seal of Mobotropolis. He then held his sword in front of him before thrusting forward and striking at Perfect Kronos Oak's heart. The alien could only gawk in pain and horror at what just happened while Phoenix gave a characteristic smirk as he removed the heavenly sword. Perfect Kronos Oak stumbled back, close to death.

"N… no…" he chocked as clutched his gashed chest. "This… can't be… why…. WHY?!.... ARRG…" With those final words spoken, Perfect Kronos Oak succumbing down and exploded in a blinding flash of light.

Phoenix grinned, knowing that the monster was long gone. The storm clearing out proved just that. "I did it. I beat…" Suddenly, he felt lightheaded as his last bit of energy vanished. He held his head, using the Oblivion for support. Finally, everything went dark for him as he fell to the ground and reverted back to the three hedgehogs.

***********************************************

"...onic...?...Sonic...!"

Sonic's eyes opened slowly, looking up into Amy's solicitous emerald eyes. After a moment, that worried expression was gone, and Amy happily hugged her hero. Sonic blushed in a shade of red. Usually being hugged so tightly by the pink hedgehog annoyed him, but this time, he didn't mind at all. In fact, he seemed comforted.

Sonic looked over at Shadow and Silver, who were being helped up by Rouge and Blaze. The black and white hedgehogs grinned to the two, showing they were alright.

"Wow… that was intense," Sonic said as he got up woozily.

"I guess we defused after we blacked out," Silver said as he tapped his head.

Sonic looked around and found that everyone, everyone but Eggman, was at the throne room with smiles on their faces.

"Sonic you were awesome! You, Shadow and Silver!" Mina beamed.

"You did great guys!" Ash smiled.

"Way to go, you three," Fiona grinned.

"Congratulations, hedgehogs," the Oracle smiled. "You truly are incredible."

"You can say that again," Whiplash said as she walked behind Sonic. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, trapped his legs with hers with her tail, dipping him down and giving him a deep kiss that made Sonic's eyes widen and his pupils shrink. Tails palmed his forehead, Amy began to fume and Elise just snickered.

When Whiplash finally let go of Sonic, he had a face so red, he'd be mistaken for Knuckles. "Uh… thanks?"

"Don't mention it, hero," Whiplash remarked. Cosmo giggled, and Knuckles outright laughed.

"Hey! He's mine!" Amy roared as she snatched Sonic away.

Whiplash sighed, "Oh well, at least I got the kiss. Maybe another one for next time."

Sonic's face returned to a normal shade of blue as he looked around again. "Where'd Eggman go?"

"He said he was better of with taking control of Earth so he left just like that," Honey explained.

"Oh well, I expected that much from him."

"There's one thing I'd like to know though," Tails began, "How did you get the idea of using Chaos Control to fuse together?"

"That's easy!" Sonic smiled sheepishly, "I got it out of my favorite anime."

"WHAT?!"

A/N: Yes folks. Sonic is a DBZ fanboy.

"See, there's these two super powered heroes that could become one powerful entity by fusing. I figured that if we could use Chaos Control in the same way, we called have they same effect. The Chaos Control we used was different from the norm. It can not only warp space and time, but also a creature's molecular structure. I call it Chaos Fusion Control." Everyone who never expected him to say something so intelligent looked at him as if he grew a second head. "What? I have my moments too ya know," he frowned as he folded his arms.

"Well, that was stupid but brilliant at the same time," Sally smiled.

"Yeah! It was so cool!" Dulcy cheered, "You guys were like 'POW! POW! SWOOSH! BAM!' And Perfect Kronos Oak was like… " the young dragon gasped as she held her paws to her throat and mimicked choking expressions as she pretended to be out of air.

"Alright, you can stop now," Zelda sweatdroped.

"Now, let's for alert the people of our success. We will have a victory feast soon, you should all come," Aleena smiled.

"Not us," Sleet said, "We have to move on."

"You guys go on," Amy said as she sat down on the steps of the throne with Sonic near her. "We'll meet up with you later."

"No problemo," Mina smiled, seeing where it was going.

All of them went out of the throne room and Sonic and Amy was soon left. Sonic relaxed as she held him close to her chest. "Don't scare me like that again, alright?"

"I'll think about it," He sighed, "Hey, once we go back home, you wanna do something together?"

Her eyes shinned brightly, she waited so long to here him say that. "I'd love to."

"That's cool," he smiled as he closed his eyes and allowed Amy to stroke his quills and play with his ears. All the while, Amy muttered something in his ears.

"My Sonic… my prince… I love you…."


	19. End?

**Ch 19: End?  
**

"Well, I see that what the Oracle said was true. You really have become stronger," Aleena smiled as she sipped some tea.

"What can I say? It's never a dull moment," Sonic smiled back.

So, while perpetrations were getting set for the victory feast, Sonic was in his mother's quarters for some tea. He never really had quality time with her so this was a perfect opportunity to do so.

"I see it wasn't. Fighting a vicious god to keep it from engulfing the planet with floods to sealing the pieces of the Earth back together. You have been quite busy," Aleena nodded.

Sonic just chuckled as he rubbed his nose.

"But still," she continued with a small frown, "You could have at least let us know that you and Tails were alright. You did not call nor write a letter, leaving your poor mother to believe that her second born died in a tragic accident!"

"Well, uh," Sonic reasoned as he smiled tensely and a sweatdrop formed on his head, "We were on the other side of the galaxy, that and we had no idea how we got there. Even when I discovered my Chaos Control power, I knew I had to stay. If I left, who's gonna deal with Eggman? Sure I have friends who can deal with him, but no one knows Old Man Robotnik like I do."

"Yes," she nodded as she sipped some more tea, "The doctor always knows an opportunity to attack when he sees it. Even if you left Earth for a short moment, it would still be something for him to exploit."

"That's right," Sonic nodded, "Which is why I can't stay."

"I see. That's understandable. Just promise me that you will come back to visit more often."

"Don't worry. I promise."

Aleena smiled as she stood up and walked over to Sonic. Slowly, she bent down and wrapped her arms around him and held him close as her son did the same. "I'm so proud of you Sonic," she whispered, "If your father was here right now, he would be proud as well."

"Thanks a mill, ma," Sonic sighed.

Hidden by the shadow of the doorway, Elise smiled as she heard mother and son reconnect with each other.

********************************************

A few more minutes and Sonic finished his quality time with her. Aleena now sat down in the library and took out a book to read in order to kill some time. If only she could manipulate time like him, now that would be very useful. Too bad he wasn't so sure how it happened. All he knew was that he received his new powers from coming into contact with the Chaos and Master Emeralds.

Speaking of her children, she decided to look through a mental list of how their traits changed since those days. Sonia, her eldest child, is considered the diva and "fashionista" of the group. Sometimes she would be bossy towards her younger siblings, but she loves them dearly. She hated getting dirty for anything and she still does. But that's how girls who were raised in high class societies are like. That's was how she was when she was her age after all. A month after the revolt, all she did was shop with her friends to try and get over the grief. Her friends managed to convince her that become a shopaholic to get over the loss of someone she loves was not healthy.

Manic, her youngest son, was next. Being raised by thieves, he can be quite sly and scheming, but his heart is in the right place. Unlike his elder siblings, he has no real powers of his own and can only use astroprojection and mind control (he rarely uses that one), but it doesn't bother him. He was able to use his wits and cunning to get his bother and sister out of any sorts of trouble. The machines he creates are of great assist as well. He was also an aspiring mechanic and wishes to own a mech shop one day. He would always be seen working on some old cars he finds and would often tune up Sonia's motorcycle, the Street Princess, when she asks.

And last but not least, her middle child Sonic. He's an optimistic boy; he always looked for things to cheer people up and always had a friendly sense of humor. During his time with the Freedom Fighters, he was an S-Class mercenary but a klutz at everything else. He tried unsuccessfully to woo Fiona Fox, each attempt ending in failure. Her brother Charles and an old man they knew prior to the rise of Robotnik taught him about cooking and that talent made him become friends with everyone… mostly. One of his notable weaknesses was the uneasiness he felt whenever he was around women close to his age. One of his best friends who would always keep him on his toes, Princess Sally Acorn, he considers as one of the guys and rarely feels awkward around her, but sometimes does whenever she has the chance to flirt with him. He still has this weakness today, along with the fear of deep water and the fear of losing his friends. Sonic has a sincere heart of gold and is ever loyal to his friends… the qualifications of a prince.

"Um, Your Majesty?" a voice shook Aleena out of her thoughts and found Amy walking up to her. She looked a bit intimidated. This was Sonic's mother and she was the queen after all.

"Yes, child?" she asked.

"I know Sonic already introduced us, but I wish to introduce myself." Amy curtseyed since she was in the presence of royalty. "My name is Amy Rose the Hedgehog. Sonic's future princess." Aleena couldn't help but feel amused. This pink hedgehog had already laid claim on her middle child.

"Tell me, Ms. Rose," Aleena said with a slight giggle, "Do you know anything about Sonic's Super Transformation? What about the fusion hedgehog that defeated Dark Oak?"

"The first time Sonic used his Super Form was like a week after me and Knuckles first met him and Tails," Amy recalled as she thought back, "It was the first time that Eggman had played Knuckles for a fool and stole the Master Emerald. In a desperate situation, Sonic turned gold with the power of the Chaos Emeralds and blew up Eggman's weapon in less than five seconds. From what I've seen, Sonic's speed is increased by 10X, meaning that instead of going at the speed of sound he goes at the speed of light. He becomes almost invincible and he can use his Chaos Powers perfectly. As for that fusion hedgehog… that was a new thing for us too."

"My, such power," Aleena admired.

"I know! He's so cool!" Amy squealed as she clapped her hands on her face and her eyes filled with hearts, "When he saved me from some punks when we first met, I knew from then on that we we're meant to be! And to find out that he's a prince… it's like a fairy tale come to life…"

Aleena smiled serenely. This girl was indeed very passionate about her son. From what he said, after that encounter, she began stalking him and was even desperate to marry him even if they weren't at legal age. At first it disturbed him but Sonic soon found Amy as more than just an obsessive fangirl; she was a kind, loving, gentle, protective and rather attractive girl. It was her personality that made him slowly fall for her… even though he wasn't ready to admit it.

Likewise, the more Amy got to know him, the deeper her affections for him were.

********************************************

Cosmo was leaning over the balcony as she watched over the kingdom. A part of her was depressed and saddened. Her family, her race, they were all gone. She was the last one of her kind now. The loneliness of being the last Petaligan was unbearable; however, she wasn't really alone. She had friends now, lots of friends, and even…

"Hey, Cosmo. You okay?"

Cosmo turned around and found the one she was thinking about walking up to her. "Oh hello, Tails. I was just thinking. Could you join me for a while?"

"Sure. I can do that," he nodded as he walked forward and joined her.

Cosmo looked at Tails with a smile on her face, her cute fangs showing. "I want to thank you again for saving me."

"Ah, it was nothing," Tails said with embarrassed pride in his voice.

"Well, if I may ask, why did you put you're self in harm's way so quickly for me?"

"Huh?" Tails asked as his face slightly turn red. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were the first one to jump in the way," she continued as she walked forward. The fact that she was taller than him was becoming obvious, "My mother always told me that it means something when a boy does the dangerously unthinkable for you."

"Well… uh… I… uh…" he continued to stammer. Cosmo gently placed her hands under Tails' arms, reeled him in and cooed softly as her face came close to his.

"Shh…. Don't worry. I know." She leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against his, engaging them in a long, passionate kiss. Her lips tasted sweet, like honey and berries. Tails' entire body was growing weak with rapture, he couldn't hold himself up anymore and his legs sank out from under him, allowing her to actually dip him. After what seemed like forever, they parted.

"So, maybe you could stay with me… on Earth?" Tails asked, his face still red.

"I'd love to. Thank you so much," Cosmo smiled as she brought him into a loving embrace.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Honey smiled as she and Mighty watched from far away.

"Heh, that sure is some puppy love," Mighty nodded with his friendly smile.

"You know, maybe we should follow their example…" Honey grinned, inching a little closer to Mighty.

"Uh… Honey?" Mighty blinked as his face flushed.

"Well, well, looks like your idea worked out, Honey," a cool, feminine voice said. They both turned and found Manic and Zelda standing there.

"So, whach ya up to?" Manic said.

"Aw, nothin'. Just looking after the rascals," Honey said.

"Well in that case," Zelda smiled as she tugged Manic's arm, "Let's leave them to have some private time. We were about to do something and maybe you can join us…"

********************************************

"Is there something troubling you, my lady?" asked the Oracle making Elise turn to him in surprise. She was through the gardens when he arrived. The sudden question had flabbergasted her.

"Oh, it's nothing at all," she reassured.

"Are you certain?" he pressed on, "That is want your voice says. Your eyes, however, speak differently."

The Princess of Soleanna sighed. There was no hiding from the sorcerer who had centuries of wisdom under his belt. The others weren't around so maybe she could have a private chat with him. "I think… it was my fault that Eggman appeared in the first place."

"Is that so?" he asked, unwavering.

"Silver, Blaze and I went into the past, when he first declared himself ruler of Mobius. I did it to keep the Metarex from damaging the timeline… but it still hurts."

"And this is bothering you? My dear child, that was the beginning of the prophesy. I knew that someone was brave as yourself would begin the mantel."

"Wait a minute… are you saying that you knew?" Elise asked, surprised.

"I have lived for centuries and looked into the gates of the future, it is imperative that I know all," the Oracle said, "It is understandable that you feel responsible for what happened years ago, but we all have our paths to fulfill. After all, if you hadn't created Robotnik, you wouldn't have met your friends. Is that correct?"

"That's what I told Sonic," she answered smiling, "Thank you."

********************************************

The triplets, along with Zelda, Amy, Cosmo, Tails and Mighty, were in Manic's room after the two couples were done with… well, whatever they were doing. Manic's room had very much everything Sonic would put in his room; video games, comic books and things like that. The only difference was that there were machine parts around and a drum set. Sonic was playing a game of catch with Chip while Sonia, Zelda, Amy, Tails and Cosmo watched. Manic and Mighty were playing games.

"Well, I see he hasn't changed. That's good," Zelda remarked.

"Yeah, it's good to see that some things stayed the same after all this time," Sonia nodded with a smile. At least those guys could keep a decent conversation. Soon, Knuckles passed by.

"Hey, Knuckles!" Tails called to get the echidna's attention. "That was like the third time you passed. Something wrong?"

"I… uh…" Knuckles hesitated, "I got lost…"

Sonic snickered at first, and then he fell onto the floor, slapping his hand on the floor as he laughed hysterically. "You?! The Greatest Treasure Hunter on Earth ….got LOST?!"

"Hey….you want a knuckle sandwich?!" Knuckles shouted.

"Catch me if ya can, slowpoke!" he laughed as he dashed out of the room, passing him.

Tails and Amy stared at Knuckles who stood there with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "You're not gonna chase after Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Sonic's not gonna make a fool out of me this time!" Knuckles replied harshly.

Sonic zipped back in front of him, "What if I said that I just doodled all over the Master Emerald?"

"WHAT?! WHY YOU!" Knuckles snapped as he dashed after Sonic in a rage.

Amy sighed, "When will Knuckles learn?"

"Huh?" Cosmo blinked.

"Don't worry about it, Cosmo. Sonic and Knuckles do this all the time. Sonic just irritates him so that he gets Knuckles to chase him around and fight a bit." Tails explained.

"They must really enjoy themselves I imagine," Sonia said.

"Ah huh," Amy nodded.

********************************************

As for Silver and Blaze, they were in the gardens enjoying each other's company. Silver had his head on Blaze's lap as she gently stroked his quills and thumbed his ears. It was times like this that the couple enjoyed. Here, they weren't heroes from the future, they didn't have to worry about Eggman Nega and they didn't have to protect the Chaos and Sol Emeralds. Right now, they were just Silver and Blaze. They were young, in love, and they liked it like that.

********************************************

A little bit of more than an hour later, the royal feast was up and ready. Everyone from the Mobotropolis and anyone else who could went there. There was a royal banquet, a royal orchestra, basically everything that a royal party would have. About an hour after the event started, one of the guards came through the doors of and gave the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Presenting Queen Aleena the Hedgehog the Fifth and her court!"

As the guards played their horns, the queen herself along with Chuck, Bernice, Zelda, Maximillian, Raphael, Cosmo and the Freedom Fighters walked out of the door. Surprisingly absent were her children. They must be getting ready for something.

"My friends, as you have known our kingdom as well as our world has been attacked by none other then the ancient Metarex! Fortunately, our prayers have been answered. The Metarex are no more at last and we couldn't have done it with our new friends and allies from a planet that is light-years away. I present to you…..the heroes of the planet Earth!"

As the guards played their horns, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy and Cream waving to the cheering crowd.

"And now also residing from planet Earth, Princess Elise III of Soleanna would like to say a few words. If you will, child?"

The crowd cheered as Elise gracefully walked out of door, joining with her friends waving at the crowd. Aleena motioned out of the way to let Elise stand in front of the crew. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Thank you, madam. I'm sure you are all aware of the revolt that took place one year ago on this planet that took the lives of two people important to you," the citizens nodded. "Well, what you may not know is that those two people had ended up on our planet during that time, along with the nitrous mad scientist, Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. In fact, they are here in this castle as we speak."

The entire crowd gasped. All of them chatted away in surprise and bafflement until Honey whistled them to shut up.

"Dr. Eggman is planning to do the same thing to what he did to all of you to us. However, with the help of Sonic and Tails, we've managed to make sure that his twisted dream doesn't become reality. We are very lucky to call them our friends."

Everyone clapped and cheered after her short speech. Soon, Aleena took the stand again. "Speaking of my children, whom you all know well as the Underground, they will have a performance later on tonight with Ms. Mina Mongoose as a guest singer. I am sure you all know that it has been a very long time since they played together. So, please enjoy the feast!"

"Sonic and his siblings are a rock band too?" Amy whispered to Fiona.

"Yeah, they did a lot of free shows to help people out of depression during Eggman's tyranny. It's really kinda cool."

The speech was over and everyone was enjoying the royal snacks held at the table. Elise was talking with Aleena and Raphael while Blaze was with Sally and Maximillian, Amy with Honey and Zelda, and Cosmo with Cream. Ash and Bark was discussing recon stuff with Shadow and Omega and Rouge was chatting with Fiona and Bunnie. When Tails finally walked in, sure enough he was trampled by lots of people when the say him, saying how they all missed and stuff. Tails just reside himself to that fate.

A bit later, Ash came up to the microphone on the stage, "As promised, here they are! Songoose and the Underground!"

They stage lit up and showed the royal siblings along with Mina and the orchestra were on they stage, ready to entertain. Manic was on the drums while Sonic and Sonia were on the guitar. The audience roared in applause.

"I wonder what song they'll play!" Amy smiled in wonder.

"Well, I just have one thing to say about all this…" Shadow said as he smiled coolly with his eyes closed and arms folded.

"What's that?" Rouge asked. His smile turned into an evil grin as he took out a camera.

"Blackmail."

First Sonia did a small guitar riff, and her bothers followed soon after. The audience cheering as Sonic took the vocals and Mina with the harmonies.

**I'll go alone, so I can be in place  
breaking away is the wall leading to the dark  
My heart of cold, nothing covers up my sorrow  
God, I can feel losing many souls**

**No one really knows he's  
Not quite like I used to be  
The way you should know me  
As a soldier**

And then Manic and Sonia joined in.

**Trust in me and you can follow, when you're vanishing to your shadow  
Why you conflict with you faith?  
Finish 'Em Off!  
Count on me, you can trust in me  
Lets see the try and stop me  
All of your scars will be your force  
Ride high!**

As the song continued, Mina took the main vocals.

**If this fate grieves, the mighty still of your heart  
Don't be afraid to realize you could be a slayer  
Why did you grieve?  
There's no answer you wanna know  
Though you must stand fast and by yourself**

**When the morning's rainy, your power will fade away  
But when will you know there's a soldier?**

**Trust in me, and you can follow me when you're vanishing to your shadow  
Why you conflict with your faith?  
Finish 'Em Off!  
Count on me, you can trust in me  
Lets see the try and stop me  
All of your scars will be your force  
Ride high!**

As Sonic took the guitar solo, the audience cheered on. The way he played it was completely amazing. "Awesome! I had no idea he could play so well!" Elise squealed.

"Who knew he could sing too," Rouge added, "I never thought he could!"

"Yeah!" Amy and Cream cheered over the music.

"This is gonna be good," Shadow grinned as continued filming.

**No one really knows he's  
Just like how I used to be  
The way you should know me, as a soldier**

**Trust in me, and you can follow when you're vanishing to your shadow  
Why you conflict with your faith?  
Finish 'Em Off!**

**Count on me, you can trust in me  
Lets see the try and stop me  
All of these stars, let you**

**Trust in your days of the warrior when you're vanishing to your shadow  
Why you conflict with your faith?  
Finish 'Em Off!**

**Count on me, you can trust in me  
Lets see the try and stop me  
All of your scars will be your force,  
RIDE HIGH!**

And as the song ended the crowed cheered loudly. It was good to see the triplets together again after so long

********************************************

Days the feast, it was time for Sonic and his Earth friends to return home. Everyone was at the outskirts of Mobotropolis and standing in front of the Blue Typhoon with Angel Island hocked right behind it.

"Wow, dajavu again," Bark snickered lightly.

"I'll say. Totally dajavu," Sonia smiled.

"So you and Tails are going back to Earth, Sonic?" Ash asked.

"Oh yeah, ol' Egghead's headed back there right now. We can't just let him take it over while we're gone," Sonic nodded.

"A wise choice my young friend," the Oracle nodded. "But know this: Robotnik will not be the only enemy you will need to worry about. You and your friends will be called several times to defend the planet when necessary."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard of that one before," Knuckles joked as he rolled his eyes.

"Still, we have to be careful," Cosmo said, "We don't know if we have to face another enemy as strong a Dark Oak."

"I here you," Blaze nodded, "Damn… I'm not going to here the end of it from Marine."

Sally brought Sonic into a friendly headlock, "It was great seeing you again. Hope to see you some other time real soon... Sleeping Beauty."

"I second that, Sal!" Sonic grinned sheepishly as he caught on to what she said. Looks like Fiona told her.

"Yeah, and this time, try to visit more often," Mina smirked. "You can teleport, right? So you don't have an excuse to not see as again."

"Don't worry, we'll be back for visits!" Tails smiled.

"Hey, Sonic…" Fiona said as she stepped up. On her face was a genuine smile.

"Hey! Nice smile!"

"Thanks, someone taught me to cut loose."

Sonic took the pendent from his neck and wrapped it back on Fiona, "Here, you hang on to this."

Fiona's smile widened as she looked at the medallion that had now returned to her. It was no longer there to remind her of what she regretted, but of the time she spent with Sonic and his new friends. "You rock!" she smiled as she caught him in a quick, warm hug. "Now be sure to come back. That mean's you too Tails!" she said as she released him.

"Eggman has almost reached Earth. We must leave," Omega said as he walked into the ship.

"Sonova… well, we may as well leave." Shadow said as he followed.

"Ha ha ha! Well, you youngness stay cool now!" Chuck laughed as he waved. The other Mobians followed suit while saying their own goodbyes.

As Sonic waved, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw his mother with a proud look. "Aw mom!" he cried as she grabbed Sonic and held him close tightly and started giving him the same motherly emotion, kissing all over the face. "Okay, okay, take it easy mom!"

"Will you come back?" she asked as she set him down.

"Don't worry… I'll come back someday. That's a promise!"

And so, the Blue Typhoon took of into the air and out of the planet as the Mobians- not just the Freedom Fighters but everyone of the planet- waved goodbye.

As the ship left the atmosphere, Sonic glanced from his window and saw Tails and Cosmo sleeping together on a chair. Cosmo was sitting on his lap and cuddled Tails' head to her chest while he held her close by his arms wrapped around her waist. He couldn't help but chuckle at the cuteness.

"Hey, Sonic," Elise spoke up as she walked up to him, "You think the Oracle was right? That you guys will probably be called on to save Earth even more from now on?"

"I guess." Sonic replied. "Then again, what makes that so different from how things have always been?"

Elise laughed. "Yeah, good point... but hopefully, it won't be for a while yet. We could all use the rest."

Sonic grinned, looking back to the window. "Maybe, but whenever the call comes, we're gonna take it head on, full speed ahead!"


	20. Epilogue

**Ch 20: Epilogue  
**

Queen Aleena walked down the halls of her castle as she thought about the events that happened two weeks ago. After almost twelve months, she reunited with her middle child that she though was dead. It turned out that he ended up on another planet, perhaps light years away. He made wonderful new friends and allies, and he found the rivals he also made there invigorating. What mesmerized her most was that while away, Sonic learned new powers and abilities; abilities that even Sonia and herself could not master. The way that he and the black and white hedgehogs could become invincible was truly amazing, the way that they could fuse together to become a single powerful being was something to witness. Though it seemed that it was the first time it happened. She felt so proud of him that she might swell up and burst. As much as she wanted to make up more lost time with him, however, he had to return to Earth. He promised that he would return and see everyone again, but Aleena still sighed. Patience was never her strongest point.

As she walked past Charles' lab room, she noticed him and Manic working on a gate of some kind. Curious, she walked in.

"Manic? Bother Charles? What is that?"

Manic and Charles pulled of their masks and looked at her with smiles. "You ain't gonna believe this mom," Manic said with his carefree grin. "Uncle Chuck came up with this new invention!"

"It's my masterpiece!" Charles added with a nodded. "I call it the Timespace Matter Projector!"

Aleena tilted her head, slightly confused. "And what does this Matter Projector do?"

"Once it's finished, we can use it to travel to any Zone and any world!" Manic answered.

Aleena's emerald eyes lit up. "ANY world?"

"Yes, little sister," Charles nodded. "ANY world."

A content grin slowly spread over the queen's face. Looks like "someday" would be much sooner than expected.

*****************************************************

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Shadow was in his office finishing his report and looked over to Sonic who was in a janitor's suit cleaning his metals. He was not a happy camper.

"I hope you realize that I'm gonna get back at you for this!" Sonic retorted angrily.

"Silence, alien-hog!" Shadow snapped as he threw a stapler at his head.

"OUCH!"


End file.
